Seductive Lies
by Depressed Shadows
Summary: Every Shaman King needs a Queen. This one just doesn't know it yet.And while her fiance is getting into trouble on the sidelines, love is blossoming between the most unlikely people... (YohxHaox?, HoroxRen. Yaoi)
1. Deceitful Tears

**Seductive Lies**

****

Shadows: Mwhahahahahahahaha! Now to hold up my promise to bring my readers some Shaman King action…

Kitty: Who would you like me to bring from the dungeons? And Shadows does not own Shaman King. If so, the dub would be axed, and there would be a lot more yaoi action!

Shadows: Can anyone please tell me where I can download the original Japanese? I'd like to drop the dub if I can, but until then, it's all that I have to keep my sanity…Actually, scrap that…****

**I do what my Rice Krispies tell me to do! **

Shadows: And bring me the entire Shaman King cast. Yes, that includes Anna and Hao. I have a little job for those two…

Entire Shaman King cast: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Shadows: Enough. Just for you little RenxPilika shippers who slipped in, I am a 100 yaoi shipper, and I can and will set the hounds on any flamers! The main pairings are RenxHoro, and Yoh x Hao x ? Heh, heh, I'm not telling the mysterious last pairing yet, but I will confirm that we will have a _Love triangle _going on here!

Kitty: For god's sake, type! On with the ficcie!

Shadows: It's a little hard. To be like Hao, one must think like Hao. And that, is a slightly difficult thing…

0o0o0o0o0o

He settled down to watch for a while, adjusting to his slightly uncomfortable position in the tree.

It wasn't that he was a firm supporter of voyeurism, but then, these things had to be used to one's advantages. If he didn't keep an eye on her, she would most certainly evade his gaze. And part of this whole scheme was for her to notice him.

She hesitated in the yard. He subconsciously made sure he had a good grip, watching intently with baited breath.

Oh she'd spotted him. Not long now, and she'd be over, once she had dismissed the faint minded around her. And then, then either she would win, or he would. Winning this battle was everything, he had been watching her for several weeks now, and he couldn't afford to lose this battle.

Not now. Not ever.

"It's about time you got here. I've been waiting for you." Her dark eyes stared intently up at him, he had been so busy thinking that he had not noticed her creep up.

"Ah, the lovely Miss Anna. I was a little busy, putting my brother's enemies out of commission." Cool as ever, the Asakura kept his tone level.

"Don't give me that bullshit Hao. You _are_ one of his enemies. And I won't settle for it." Anna wasn't to be reasoned with today, Hao could see that.

" You won't settle for anything." He snarled, roughly pulling himself out of his cosy branches, and dropping to the ground. For once, there was a hint of anger in his eyes, something that disturbed Anna slightly.

" Only because Yoh…" She began.

"…Will be Shaman King, and you First Lady. Forget it my dear, you're living in a dream world. I will be Shaman King, and I don't call for First Ladies." To a certain extent Hao was playing games with Anna, and he turned to go with his eyes held closed, biting his bottom lip as he waited patiently for the reply.

"Hao, wait…" She called, voice softer than before.

"For what? You to snap out of dream land? I told you, I don't call for Shaman Queens." Hao turned around sharply.The anger was still there, but softer, Anna noticed.

"You know that will never happen. Yoh WILL be Shaman King, and you will just be left on the sidelines." With all the grace of her usual stubbornness, she turned to leave herself.

Anna was stopped when Hao grabbed her arm, and roughly pulled her around to face him. She was _not_ going to win this time, Hao was determined to win this battle.

"Listen here, if you don't let go.."

"You listen…I'm not planning on letting go. I'm going to become Shaman King. And you are going to help me."

Anna's eyes widened, as Hao began to tell her his plan…

0o0o0

"So, what's the plan for this evening?" Yoh looked down at his short friend's comment, and shrugged.

"I dunno. It's nice just to get away from Anna for once. She's busy this evening, which means you and I can go, uh, do stuff together if you want." Yoh smiled lazily, holding his arms behind his head as he looked down at his shorter friend's smile.

"Well…we could go for cheeseburgers if you want…Or we could go back up onto Monument Hill and talk to some ghosts for a while…" Morty rambled on for a few minutes, whilst Yoh simply smiled. It was good to be back after the Shaman Tournament. Morty wasn't a shaman, but being able to just do 'normal' things with him was one of the greatest things that had ever happened to Yoh.

"Nah, I think we'll just grab cheeseburgers, and go back up on Monument Hill. Amidimaru said there would be loads of ghosts to talk to tonight. I'll tell you what, if you go get the cheeseburgers, I'll meet you up there once I've gone back to get Amidimaru."

"Good idea Yoh. Alright, I'll see you in, 15 minutes?" Morty smiled, in fact it was more of a grin, and ran off, leaving Yoh by himself for a little while.

It was only 15 minutes, but 15 minutes was long enough for Hao to talk to his little brother.

"Hello Yoh. " It wasn't so much a greeting, but more of a statement. And Hao was in a talkative mood.

"Hao." Yoh breathed lightly, but not bitterly. He didn't turn around to face his brother, he merely shut his eyes.

"You don't seem pleased to see me." With a smile, Hao began to make his advances. With the right tactics, this would be a piece of cake.

"You're supposed to be dead. How can I be pleased to see someone who's dead?" Yoh's tone had darkened, as he still refused to turn around.

"Because I'm never dead. I've recreated myself 3 times now, don't you think that's a little proof that I'm immortal? Come now, you and I are one in the same. I thought you'd realised by now that you can never escape your own flesh and blood." Hao's tactics were the same ones he'd always used, the shaman knew them like the back of his hand. But it would seem that Yoh wasn't to be fooled tonight.

"You're not my brother." It was completely out of Yoh's character, his tone was completely unnerving, and Hao wondered for a minute if Yoh was really hiding himself under that laid-back exterior.

"Of course I am. Perhaps you don't want me to be, but I am. Don't hate me Yoh, you're my little brother, and I want to make things right between us."

"Don't you understand me Hao? Nothing can ever be right between us. You tried to kill me, you tried to kill everyone around me. Do you think I'm going to suddenly forget that and forgive you!" Yoh was actually really agitated now, which was very unlike him, Hao noticed. The older shaman suddenly became very interested in the thought of what his brother's expression must be right now. Deciding to find out, he advanced on his little brother.

"Now, now, calm down. Trying to make this go away won't work. I'm here, I'm your twin brother. That makes us one in the same, and you're going to have to live with that. " Hao was so close, he could whisper into his brother's ear, and Yoh tensed at such close contact.

"What's the matter? It's only me. I'm you in the same way you're me." Hao was breathing every word into Yoh's ear, and the younger could feel his warm breath playing across his cheek.

"Get away from me." Yoh's words were quiet, but clearly understood.

"That's no way to talk to your brother." Hao's words were as equally low as before, and Yoh felt his arms slowly slip around his shoulders. He wanted to push him away, wanted to get away from the one who had caused him so much pain and suffering in the past- but he couldn't. He simply let Hao have his way, and slowly embrace the younger shaman in a slight hug. If this was what Hao actually called a hug.

Yoh allowed his eyes to shut, and he slumped back slightly against Hao.

0o0o0o0o0

"You're late."

"Sorry Morty. I, uh, got caught up. Couldn't find Amidimaru." A grin crept across Yoh's face, as he painfully remembered the real reason behind his lateness. He was himself again of course, laid-back, relaxed, as if nothing in the world could faze him.

Yoh allowed his gaze to slide slightly behind him, as he caught sight of Hao silently watching him from a nearby tree. His grin dropped a little bit, before he focused back on the task at hand.

_You're slacking again Yoh. Concentrate. I'm only here to keep an eye on you…_ The shaman adjusted his seat in the leafy branches, before settling down to watch again. He was, naturally a watcher, it was the best way for him to keep a close profile on his victims…

"So, what are our plans for tomorrow? I guess Anna will be back on the scene, and then it'll be back to the training." Morty sighed. It was hard, Anna still insisted on Yoh's training. That meant that he and Yoh couldn't do all the things they'd promised they'd do, and that left them generally gutted.

"I dunno Morty. I guess, I'll train, and you and the others will sit on the sidelines. And then Horo will probably tease Ren at some point, and then they'll go at it…" Yoh trailed off for a minute, and they fell silent.

"The usual that happens at your house on a typical day." Morty interjected, breaking the silence.

Yoh laughed at that, his clear voice ringing out across the night sky. "Yeah, that will generally be what happens." His laughter died down for a minute, and they fell into stillness once more.

"Come on." Yoh suddenly commented. " Lets get back. Anna will be back at some point, and I don't want to be creeping round the house in the early hours of the morning."

"You wouldn't get that far! Anna would of caught you at the gates!" Morty laughed with Yoh this time, and the two friends set off down the track. Anyone would of thought they were slightly drunk, but both knew this was not the case. The night air was filled with the sounds of their voices and laughter, whilst a nearby figure watched in calm stillness.

Hao swung down from his tree to meet the person standing under it. She'd waited, hiding in the trees like he had done. The two had watched Yoh and Morty since the taller shaman had arrived. And left.

"Your plan is, working?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Yes, it would appear so. Yoh is not himself around me, and I'd like to know why. However, he was well aware of me watching him and his little friend." Hao replied, voice cool as ever.

"Perhaps it would do you good to watch that Tao, Ren for a while. He hides himself away behind walls, and maybe this is what you are inclining with Yoh?..." She abruptly broke off when he shot her a warning glance, turning away from those dark brown eyes.

"No, we will stick to the plans. If I want to know something, " Hao lowered his gaze, staring at the pathway Yoh had just gone down. "I'll get it out of him, somehow."

"Somehow? "She raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Somehow. What I want to know, I'll know. Now go, he'll be expecting you." Hao turned, letting his gaze fall once more on the route which Yoh had just disappeared down.

_I'll be waiting for you Yoh…Just watch and learn little brother…_

Anna simply walked on down the pathway, as the rain steadily started to fall, wishing it would wash away her problems. Her own salty tears fell to mingle with the cold droplets on the dusty pathway, which she wiped away hastily before walking on.

_What have I gotten myself into? Please forgive me Yoh…_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Shadows: A little boring in places, but generally good for a first chapter, in my opinion. However, it is your opinion I require, so please find your way to the little blue button at the bottom.

Kitty: We figured you'd guess who Hao was talking to, so we revealed Anna to you in all her glory at the ending. Shadows thought rain was, appropriate. As for what happened between Yoh and Hao, that's for us to know, and for you to find out in a flashback in the next chapter. But there will be no next chapter if you don't review. Please!

Shadows: Well, well, I shall leave you with theories as to who's loyalties lie where….


	2. Fallen Into Place

**Seductive Lies**

Shadows: Mwhahahahahahahaha! I should really be doing my media essay for school, but who wants to do media essays when there's new chapters to be done!

Kitty: Shadows and I do not own Shaman King. We're just borrowing the characters for a 'little' while….

Shadows: Music. We need music. Fetch the earphones. And my windows media player. We will write the next chapter, which will feature the entrance of everyone else…Just on a little note, this is set somewhere around the end of the Shaman King series, with everyone is back in Yoh's home town. And everyone is still staying with Yoh! If that slightly contradicts the last chapter, it's because I hadn't quite decided where this was set…

0o0o0

_DragonStorm85: _Didn't you review my first One-Shot? Yay, I have a loyal reader! Excellent, well I'll leave you with suspicions on who's working with who…

_Wingweaver2: _I am hopelessly tied to the dub, it's all I can get over here in England…Therefore Manta is Morty. All other names aren't from the dub, but that's the only one that is, I think...Oh and Chocolove, he's just going to be called Choco...

_Inulover4eva: _Well, now, I think Hao is trying to have his cake and eat it…As for what he's planning- I'll let you know later…Hao is part of my little love triangle, if you read my pairings at the start…

_Black Hikari: _Yes, well we get to see what Yoh and Hao got up to…That's good…I'm an authoress who likes to reveal the plot as we go along…

0o0o0

Kitty: I have earphones… :holds up earphones between her paws: Anyway, on with the ficcie!

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 2 – Fallen Into Place 

"So…Why exactly are you two doing trying to murder each other again?" Anna's tone was cold, as she regarded the two shaman before her, one attempting to impale the other on a spear, the other running for his life.

"He…he…" Horo spluttered over his words, whilst Ren raised an eyebrow.

"He insulted me?" Ren added, a fake smile accompanying a seemingly innocent voice.

"I don't really care who insulted who. Either way, take your little fight outside, I don't want you messing up the house. Morty, are those dishes done yet!" Anna ruled with an iron fist, and everybody knew it. If anyone had ever dared to cross her, they would have been dead by now. Choco already had first-hand experience of this, and he wouldn't hesitate to remind anyone.

"Yes Anna, the dishes are…nearly…done…" Morty yawned over the dishes, he'd had quite a late night sneaking back with Yoh. Thankfully, Anna hadn't been back when the two had arrived, and they had crept off to bed.

"No sleeping on the job!" Morty yelled in fright as Anna knocked him out of the sleepy reverie he'd fallen into. She threw a look back to the group of terrified looking shaman, who were peeping around the door, before she stalked out into the back yard.

"Are they annoying you again, my dear?" Anna looked up from where she was stood to see Hao sat up in the abundant branches of the willow trees above.

"What do you want?" Anna kept her voice, and her head, low. The last thing she wanted was an audience.

"Only to say hello, and to make sure you're alright. I can't have you failing now, can I?" Hao kept himself steady in the tree, he wasn't going to reveal himself to the entire household.

"I'm not failing. The Shaman Tournament is over Hao, you can't keep me like this." Her words were hurried and low, she was obviously feeling uncomfortable.

"But there is another Shaman Tournament in 500 years time. And although you won't be there, " Hao lowered his sing-song voice, "I will be."

"What does that matter? Everyone here will be dead. The next Asakura will take on Yoh's responsibility of destroying you."

"Ah, but have you forgotten why I can recreate myself every 500 years? It's all in the Tome of the Shaman, you had Yoh experience it himself. And what did Yoh learn? Only everything I did. If you put two and two together, you'll see that Yoh's work is far from done."

Anna gasped as realisation dawned over her. She had never experienced the Tome of the Shaman, and once dead, she _was_ dead. But Yoh, he could…Anna shook her head, she didn't want to think about it. Afraid, Anna turned to go inside, afraid of what else she might learn about Hao.

"Where are you going?" Hao asked lightly. Damn that Asakura and his ability to stay calm in the most difficult situations. Must be a family trait.

"Away from you." Came the low reply.

"You can't escape me Anna. No one has every escaped me once I've chosen them." Hao smirked in triumph, he had just won another battle.

The itako turned back in curiosity, wondering what in the world Hao meant, but the shaman was gone.

0o0o0

The front courtyard was filled with life and laughter, as the many shaman gathered to watch the fight between Ryu and Lyserg. The green haired shaman had only accepted Ryu's offer of a fight to prove that he _was_ stronger since breaking away from the X Laws. As for Ryu, he merely kept taunting Lyserg, calling him a girl until the other had agreed to fight him.

"Well now, are we going to stand here and talk all day, or are we going to fight?" Ryu was ready, and he could see the determination in the others eyes.

"This should be interesting..." Ren muttered, saffron orbs observing the battlefield.

"I bet you could beat Ryu." Horo added, grinning in a 'Yoh-like' fashion at the Chinese shaman.

"Probably. Choco would simply kill his opponents off by telling crude jokes." Ren had to smile with the ice shaman, as Horo broke up into laughter, whilst Choco protested from his other side.

"Hey, come on guys, the fight's about to start!" Morty called from his perch beside Yoh in front of the three.

"I'll still get you for that Ren!" Choco hissed, whilst Ren couldn't help but smirk in success.

"Right…And I'm the Emperor of China.." Ren sarcastically remarked, his smirk growing as did Choco's anger.

Choco narrowed his eyes in anger at the other, before focusing back on the fight. Ryu had made a good start to the fight, advancing and cornering the younger shaman. Lyserg was not to be beaten so easily, however, and he quickly entrapped Ryu's sword with his wire. He then used this to his advantage, ducking under and back into the more spacious area of the yard.

"Hey! That is not fair." Ryu tried to free his sword, Tokogaroh not looking very happy about his sudden imprisonment. Releasing the two, Lyserg fell back, enticing the other to come forward. Ryu followed suit, actually making a hit when he struck forward, hitting the other on the shoulder, and knocking him to the ground. Lyserg sharply rolled out of the way of Ryu's next hit, which narrowly missed his already injured shoulder. Leaping back up, the younger shaman feigned a dart to the right, actually turning left, and confusing Ryu. With a quick reflex, Lyserg twisted himself around to face the dazed shaman, and brusquely caught Ryu, with Morphine looking rather pleased about their sudden victory.

"So…Give me two reasons why I shouldn't squish you?" Lyserg smiled brightly, the older shaman's arms were pinned to his sides from the wire wrapped around him, and the green haired one couldn't help but laugh slightly at him.

"Okay, I admit, you have won. But come on, I'm you're friend, aren't I!" For a few minutes, the two debated, as Ryu tried to un-tie himself, and Lyserg amused at Ryu's desperation. Eventually, the English shaman released his friend, still laughing at how easily he'd beaten him. The two were greeted by their friends, who congratulated Lyserg, and laughed at Ryu. It was the normal routine for the Asakura household, as they went for dinner, but there was a strange uneasiness between Anna and Yoh that even Morty picked up on.

Before she went inside, Anna couldn't help but look around at the surrounding trees, gazing in the hope of finding the one responsible for this sudden awkwardness. She found nothing, and after a few minutes, she gave up, wandering back inside. The fight had distracted her upon returning from the back yard, but it had not lasted long. Now her thoughts went back to Hao, pondering over his words from earlier….

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Told you I'd get you back!" Choco laughed, before realised that he was about to be impaled on a spear by a rather angry Ren.

"Considering your current position, I'd shut up if I were you. Otherwise you will suffer much pain." It was typical stuff that normally happened when Ren, Choco and Horo Horo were left alone together for a long time. Ren could often get agitated from his friends' company, and tonight was no exception.

"Ah! The pain!" Choco cried out mockingly, which only seemed to cause Ren further anger.

"Oh chill guys. I'll set the lovely Anna on you…" Yoh teased from the other side of the table. This caused all three to yell in unison at the thought of the itako. Anna was the last person all three wanted to face that night. After a few minutes, all three settled down again, Ren going back to his glass of milk, eyes shut, Choco trying to tell a decent joke to Horo.

"Yoh, I think you might want to step outside a minute…There is someone who wants to see you…" Amidimaru looked nervous as Yoh glanced up at him, holding his gaze for a few seconds, before wordlessly, the brunette got up and headed for the darkened front yard.

"Ah, evening Yoh. I was wondering if your little spirit would deliver my message." Hao sat beside the shadows of the gate, the cool night breeze playing through his long brown locks.

"Hao…" Yoh sighed, having already guessed who was waiting for him. "What do you want this time?"

"Now, now. I only wanted to talk, considering what 'fun' we had last time- don't you think?" It was quite amazing how Hao could mimic Yoh's laid-back tone, but the shaman guessed it had something to do with the fact that they were twin brothers.

"No Hao, that wasn't 'fun'" Yoh shook his head, nervously trying to shake off the memories of what had happened the night before…

o0o(FLASHBACK)o0o

_Yoh had relaxed, unwillingly into Hao embrace. It made him feel slightly uncomfortable for once, but that was no matter to him. All he could concentrate on was the way Hao was taking advantage of his willingness. The feel of his hands, one arm slipping around his waist, the other tracing it's way around Yoh's neck. The way he breathed words into his ear, words that he couldn't hear, but still understood. The way Hao, was Hao._

"_Hao, please…" Yoh whispered, voice half-lidded with a tone that was strangely not normal for Yoh._

"_Relax, just go with it. You're the best at going with the flow…"_

_And with that, Hao began to kiss and lick his way up Yoh's neck, not stopping, his arms holding Yoh securely in place. It wasn't as if Yoh would, or could push him away, he was too lost in whatever was driving him. The kisses grew more intense, each one feeling like the last Yoh would ever experience. Hao now began to add a few nips, although they were gentle. Odd little whimpers and moans rose from Yoh's throat, although he tried to stop them. This wasn't right, Yoh knew it wasn't. They were twin brothers for god's sake! It was bad enough that Hao had tried to kill him, but this, this was different._

"_Hao…" Yoh whispered, even more lightly than before._

"_Mmm?" Hao stopped for a few seconds, if that, but it was long enough for the hormonal side of Yoh's thinking to kick in. _

"_Don't stop…" The moment Yoh said those words, he regretted them, but at that particular time, he didn't really care. All that was getting through to his senses at the moment was the current nips and licks at his neck, accompanied by odd little kisses, that seemed to be like a deadly poison. And it was in that instant that Yoh knew he had probably crossed a line that he should never of even contemplated._

_Not that it mattered. The only thing that mattered was Hao's current attention giving._

_Yoh didn't notice when Hao gradually turned him around to face him, his kisses getting higher and higher. He didn't notice when Hao slipped his arm around his waist, drawing him closer, one hand running through his soft brown locks. He didn't remember subconsciously allowing his own arms to make their way around Hao's shoulders._

_And Yoh definitely didn't notice when Hao eventually pressed their lips together, gently prying his way into Yoh's mouth. It became a battle of tongues, as Hao tenderly licked at his brother's own, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. If air was important, it certainly wasn't to either of them at the time. _

_Yoh only realised what he'd allowed Hao to do when they broke apart, taking deep breaths as Hao smiled in breathless anticipation _

"_You're mine Yoh. And don't you forget it." _

o0o(END FLASHBACK)o0o

Yoh shuddered as his head was filled with flashbacks. He had tried to forget these things all day, and now confronted with the last person he wanted to meet, all his memories came flooding back. It was like he had placed a lock on them, and they had all suddenly been unlocked.

"Come now, you didn't seem to mind last night." Hao's sweet voice snapped Yoh out of the day dream he'd been lost in, and he backed off nervously.

"You were busy trying to seduce me! Who wouldn't be too shocked to move!" Yoh was extremely tensed by now, it was out of the ordinary for him, and he didn't like it.

"I was not trying to seduce you. Well, maybe I was, but you seemed to enjoy it." Hao smiled in that little way of his, and Yoh relaxed for a sudden minute. Why was he forever tense around his brother? Yoh didn't understand himself, and that worried him even more.

"You…you…" Yoh found himself speechless, and he was unable to resist when his brother came closer, slipping his arm around Yoh's shoulders.

"Don't worry…I won't tell Anna…" With that Hao licked his lips and leaned in all over again…

Yoh had long given up trying to defy Hao. It was pointless, he realised, as he allowed the older to kiss him again. For a few minutes, Yoh simply relaxed into the kiss, before he responded, deepening it, and allowing himself to enjoy the one thing pleasurable that his brother had given him. This was everything, the lust, the pleasure, the whole sense of being, all over again.

And the most worrying thing, Yoh found, was that he enjoyed it.

Hao could help but smile when they eventually broke apart. Everything had fallen into place- for now. Yoh was responding exactly as he wanted him to, and it saved him a lot of work.

He knew the one person watching them wouldn't tell Yoh anything. She knew better than that. And soon, she would be his too…

Anna, watching at the window, simply closed her eyes, fists clenched, and body tense. She hated to help him, but she had no choice. If not, the itako knew that Hao would kill her.

It was a matter of choice, between life and death. She'd chosen life, and Yoh had unwillingly chosen death.

And it was also exactly what Hao had said the night before. Everything had fallen into place…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shadows: Anyone else enjoy that flashback? I've also decided to tell you the title at the top, a little change I've made. My writing style never changes…

Kitty:puts on glasses, pulls out notepad and pencil, and begins analysing Shadows' writing style: Ah ha! You're plotting secret lemons! But first, you're setting the scene, aren't you?

Shadows: Uh…Shh! Don't tell them that! I kinda like keeping my writing style under wraps! Anyway, what IS Hao planning? Why is Anna helping the enemy? Is Yoh going to turn against his friends? (yeah right.) Why is Ren such an arrogant bastard? Um, tune in next time for the next instalment!


	3. Not So Different

**Seductive Lies**

Shadows:shifty eyes: They're all out to get me… I know they are…

Kitty: Calm down. It's only insomnia… And you'd better not fall asleep on the job this week. Whilst we're here, Shadows does not own Shaman King…

Shadows: Insomnia? Never, I don't suffer from sleep loss... :yawns: I'm under the influence of Avril Lavigne today, anyone else seen her new video to 'He Wasn't'? Not that she normally doesn't dance around in a pink fairy outfit...but it's still hilarious...

Kitty: Paranoia...Again...Get writing, some of Hao's POV might get you awake a little more...Note that the start of this chapter contains events that are actually a flashback. They also contain content that is a little, dirty...

Shadows: Caffeine...Must...have...caffeine...Got any? If you make me a cup of tea, I'll get writing. Speaking of said chapter, here are my replies to my reviews...And with that, I'm going to get writing. No doubt, you want me to continue where I left off...Tell me you didn't enjoy that flashback...

0o0o0

_DragonStorm85:_ I can tell you and I are going to get along nicely...Well here's the next instalment in the plot, and yes it's going to get thicker than a fresh banana smoothie...Enjoy the flashbacks, I plan on using more...

_Azalee:_ Whoa, chill out! I agree, twincest is up there with yaoi and lemons when it comes to favourite reading materials... Speaking of said materials, here is yonder chapter. And I recommend cutting down on the sugar...

_Seddy: _Here is your continuation! Expect blood, gore, twincest, love triangles, shaman fights, deadly spears, and a lovely young Chinese shaman by the name of Ren...Note why the fanfic is rated R...

_Inulover4eva: _Too damn right, Hao is one sexy bastard:drools: I think Hao's been there and done that with Anna- or is that part in this chapter! I dunno, read on to find out...

0o0o

Kitty: Now, I do believe Hao has some seduction to do...And this is the part where Shadows does her favourite little plot twist by throwing in another storyline, and thickening the plot of the current one...Yeah, she's a bitch like that...

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 3 – Not So Different

_He could feel it around him, it was like being underwater and being able to breathe...Then there was whoever was in front of him, stroking his cheek, running his fingers through his hair, touching their lips together..._

_It was like being in another world, a world where it was them, and only them. He could barely focus on what was around him, only what was in front of him. That was sheer bliss, heaven that only he could experience. That bliss was touching, feeling, giving him what no other could.. He could sense the growing tension beneath him, and the release above him...It was like a single kiss melted away everything, the world, the people in it, everything...He could experience him, and only him...The tension was still building, but strangely, it was as if he'd waited his whole life to be aware of this sensation...And yet it was still fleeting, only barely there, as if he wasn't completely responsive to it all...But then the kisses began again, with little moans and whimpers emitting here and there. The tension was just too much..._

"_You're mine. And don't you forget it."_

_And then he licked his lips, and tasted the cold metallic blood on them..._

Yoh woke in a pleasured rush, shock and pleasure running through him. Almost immediately, he registered with the sticky stain in his pants, but it was nothing compared to the shocking horror running through him at the thoughts of his dream.

It was bad enough what he'd done with Hao, but to dream about these things? It was nearly enough to make Yoh physically sick, but he found it was just the mutual feeling from what he'd done. That was frightening, to think what Hao had done, what they had done. Especially the things Hao had done to him last night...

No, it was too much. With a nauseating lurch, Yoh ran for the bathroom, and he was violently sick in the toilet bowl.

0o0o

"Yoh? Come on, you've been in there for the last 20 minutes. Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"I'm...fine...Morty...Just feeling a little under the weather..." In truth, Yoh had been feeling unwell all day, and not just a little sick. He had ignored the rapping on the bathroom door for the last 5 minutes, before he'd been forced to answer. He wished the world would just go away, and leave him in peace to die quietly in a corner.

But it would seem that nobody was going to leave him alone today. Anna was getting a little impatient with waiting to force Yoh into training. Morty was just plain worried, which wasn't a surprise to anyone. And Amidimaru was particularly concerned about his young master, especially with the little glares that Yoh kept throwing at him. It was completely out of character for Yoh, and even the shaman himself could see that. But he couldn't provide an explanation, and for the meantime, the easiest way to deal with it was to just ignore the sickening feeling inside him.

"Yoh, please..." Amidimaru tried once more to get Yoh to talk, but the bitter glare, and the snarl in return was more than enough to make him keep quiet, and wander off for a while.

Alone, Yoh simply closed his eyes, trying to make sense of it all. Why was he suddenly, and mysteriously ill? It was like he'd fallen ill overnight, and was suffering nightmares and nausea for it. With a reel, Yoh felt the familiar churning in his stomach, and he vomited into the bowl again. It was absolute agony, Yoh wasn't exactly one to normally fall ill, and with a stomach bug was rare. The sick feeling came yet again, and Yoh heaved up into the bowl for the ninetieth time that morning.

"Feeling a little, unwell?" A annoyingly recognizable voice came from the window behind him, and Yoh clenched his teeth in slight anger.

"What's the matter? Didn't you miss me?" Hao dropped into the little bathroom, slipping his arms around Yoh's shoulders. He wasn't put off by the fact that Yoh was tense, and in fact very angry to see him. He seemed more concerned than anything else, in that little 'way' of his.

"Why am I suddenly ill? I know you have something to do with this." Yoh's tone was dark and threatening, he was clearly extremely pissed at his brother.

"That's because you're missing something. Like your other half. In case you're forgetting, we were separated at birth. That means that if you put us back together again, we can't be separated. It's like a twin bond thing." Hao smiled in satisfaction as Yoh finally relaxed against him, although whether the other was truly pissed at him was another question altogether.

"Then how do I undo this 'bond thing'?" Yoh asked. Hao was pleased to note that Yoh sounded less angry, but that might of also had something to do with the fact that he'd stopped vomiting for the minute.

"You don't. The only way to do that is to kill me. Or yourself. But I don't think you want to do that, do you?" Hao was back with his 'sing-song' voice, which did actually irritate Yoh to a certain degree.

"Stop playing games with me. It's beginning to make me a little paranoid. " Yoh closed his eyes, relaxing against Hao's chest. He couldn't help it, he was drawn to everything about his brother. The things he could do. Or had already done.

"You, paranoid? Hmm..." Hao sniffed in disagreement at that, but he drew his little brother closer, holding him in an embrace. It was strangely calming and relaxing, as Yoh felt his sickness gradually drain from him. He could barely believe it was due to one of his enemies, but Yoh was beginning to doubt that theory. If not, what did Hao want from him?

But he was too relaxed right now to think about such things. Yoh lost himself in the lustful pleasures of being with his brother, not thinking about the consequences of somebody catching them in there...

0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay, this is beginning to worry me." Horo Horo stated, matter-of-factly.

"Tell me about it." Ren muttered with a nod of his head from beside the other shaman. If anyone had ever told them that Yoh was going to go insane, and that Anna was going to abandon them and go AWOL, they would have laughed in their faces.

And yet, that was exactly what had happened. Yoh had been acting strangely all day, and even Ren had nearly gotten his head chopped off. He had run to hide in the bathroom, and hadn't come out until Morty had lured him with a glass ofmilk. (A/N: Lol. Here Renny Ren...)

Anna had just vanished. Nobody had seen her for hours, and with no note, no phone call, and absolutely no sign of her, everyone was beginning to panic. Paranoia and concern was affecting everyone. Everyone except Morty had been up long past midnight, and, into the early hours of the morning, insomnia was beginning to settle in.

It was only when Chocolove reported Yoh missing, that everyone really began to panic.

"I'm telling you, Yoh's gone! He's gone astray! missing! Maybe he's ran off with Anna!" The dark skinned boy stirred up a fray of movement and alarm within minutes, which didn't do anyone good. The fear, panicky stress, and worry increased, and it was only when Horo Horo stepped in, that a sense of control returned.

"Okay, okay, people, will you just chill! Yoh and Anna are missing, okay. There's nothing we can do at 3.45am, so lets just calm down! We'll look for them in the morning- or later on today, oh whatever!" Horo's attempts worked, and the affray calmed as quickly as it had begun.

Within a matter of minutes, everyone had dispersed, and pretty much everyone tried to go to bed and relax.

Only Lyserg remained, staring out into the dark night, silently scrying in desperation to try and find Yoh and Anna.

Back inside, with Yoh's room empty, Choco decided to try and sleep in a spare room, Ren went off to his own room, Ryu disappeared in the direction that looked strangely like he was going to find Lyserg, and Horo...

Horo Horo didn't know where to go. He'd always shared Yoh's futon with him and Morty, but Morty had gone elsewhere tonight. Not wanting to be alone, he went to the one person he was desperately hoping wouldn't mind a bed mate.

0o0o

Ren had to admit to himself, that Yoh's disappearance wasn't looking like it had nothing to do with outside help. Somebody had either kidnapped him, or enticed him to run away. And that person was probably the same reason Yoh had been acting so, so unlike himself recently.

Shaking his head, Ren tried to clear his head of the thoughts running through it. He tried to relax, and calm his mind, but for once, it wasn't working. He went to bed anyway, tossing and turning, not really sleeping, but still trying.

He didn't hear the door slide open, didn't hear the other person that came into the room before it was too late. And by then, they'd carefully sat themselves down on his bed, and snuggled up to him a little.

"Horo? What on earth are you doing here?" Ren muttered in clear annoyance.

"Got lonely. I don't wanna sleep on my own tonight. " With that, Horo cuddled up to Ren from behind, who made a little yell of complaint as the other nuzzled up, slipping one arm around his waist, ducking under the covers to keep warm. If Ren had wanted to try and impale him on his spear, he wasn't going to get the chance. Horo had positioned himself so that Ren was held firmly, yet still gently, against his chest, and with their legs entangled together.

After a few minutes of struggling and protest, Ren gave up with a sigh, followed by a chuckle of success from Horo. A glare that followed seemed to imply that he was going to get a lot of pain when Ren got out of this, but he didn't let that faze him.

And, for a short while, there seemed to be a moment of peace, as Horo nestled down to bury himself in Ren's dark locks, and as Ren seemed to adjust to this new kind of intimacy. It was rather strange when he thought about it. He would never allow anyone to do this, to sneak in and deliberately push into his life so personally. And so the fact that he didn't put up more of a resistance was a mystery to him. Deciding to think about such irrelevant things later, Ren subconsciously snuggled up a little to the Aniu, finding the other actually quite warm, despite the fact that he hailed from the North. Thoughts danced across his hazy mind as he settled down and gradually fell into sleep. Horo Horo could only smile lazily as he also fell sound asleep, pleased that something good had gone his way for once. This was, pleasant. A little time in which he could get a little closer to the Chinese shaman, and hopefully in a good way.

_Besides_, Horo mused, just before he fell into a pleasing dream, _Ren looks so peaceful when he's asleep. Like nothing that he usually has to deal with in waking life affects him. Like he's a whole different person. _

With a sigh of contentment, Horo snuggled a little closer into Ren, eyes sliding shut as he fell into a world where dreams were real, his wishes would come true, and where blue, fluffy bunnies could fly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So? it took you long enough." Hao swung down from the branches of the trees, his cloak billowing out in the cool night air behind him.

"I apologise..."

"Master."

"M...Master...I was, held up..." Anna stumbled over her words, wishing that everything would just go away.

"By who? Or what?" Hao's voice was calm as ever, and Anna regretted the day she'd ever agreed to help him. But if she didn't, she knew Hao would kill her.

And Hao would kill her sister.

Anna was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Hao's next words- until he angrily smacked her around the

head. The itako fell to the floor in a daze, and for once, she was so desperately hurt, mentally and physically, that she began to cry. Her tears hit the floor, caught with stifled sobs. She looked up in shock when Hao grabbed the front of her dress, hauling her upwards to face him.

"Why are you crying?" Despite his obvious anger, he still remained cool on the outside, and Anna tried to look away. She was stopped when the shaman grasped hold of her chin, roughly holding her head in place. This caused her to cry out in more pain, which only made Hao drop her chin and hit her again.

"Why, are you crying?" He repeated, still remaining relaxed, in spite of his deep breathing.

"Because...because it hurts..." Anna hated to admit her weaknesses, and pain was one of them.

"It only hurts, because you caused me to hit you. Which I hate to do, but you can't live in a daydream all night." Hao was playing games with her again, and her dizzy light-headedness didn't help. The pain had kicked in, and her head felt as if it was a church bell being struck over and over again.

"But...but I wasn't..." Anna's voice was low, and similar to that of one who was drunk. But she wasn't, she was half-unconscious. Hao didn't hit people very often, but when he did, it hurt- a lot.

"Shut up." Hao snarled. "He will come, won't he?"

"Yes...I think...He knows to come to Monument Hill at 4.00am, doesn't he? He knows...that you...want...to see him...I think..." Anna slumped suddenly, unable to hold up her ringing head any longer. She fell against Hao's chest, who cradled her gently for a few minutes. Although her was using her, Hao _did_ care about her in a strange way. It didn't make sense to him, but he simply forgot about it for a little while, sitting down on the cool grass, holding the itako close, gently supporting her head against his chest. Yoh would come soon, and he would make sure she was awake by then.

For now, it couldn't hurt to stay like this.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shadows: Mwhahahahahahahaha! I LOVE plot building... A little less boring perhaps, with a Yoh and Anna gone AWOL, and Horo and Ren getting a little 'closer'?

Kitty: Gotta love that sudden burst of anger with Hao at the end there. And the little bit of caring he showed too. I think it's sweet... :cries:

Shadows: Get a hold of yourself cat:hands tissue: Anyway, tune in next time for the next instalment! Who DOES Hao love? Will Yoh catch Hao and Anna in a clinch? Will Ren and Horo snog? Will Ren kill Horo...

Tune in next time on,...uh, oh I dunno, make something up!


	4. Love To Hate You

**Seductive Lies**

Shadows: Ow...my head hurts...All that sugar...I got on a sugar high, and wrote an interesting little one-shot whilst I was at it...Now I think it's time for lunch, (it's 12.05 pm over here in England!)

Kitty: Shadows, and I, do not own Shaman King. It belongs to a much worshipped man called, uh, what's his name again?

Shadows: I dunno, I'll find it out on Itsumo later. Anyway, lets get on with the ficcie! I have some more flashbacks to deal with- and a lunch to eat... Wait a minute! What's this :growls at D: drive: What do you mean, you won't let me see the video! Gah, there's this pop-up (in German.) that blocks me from seeing the video! I can't read it! I was never good enough for German anyway... Damn thing... :glares at D: drive:

0o0o0

_Azalee:_ Who's your dealer? Who is dealing you this hyper-sugar that gives you mega highs? Don't worry, I repeat myself to hell...And if anyone hasn't gather my little love triangle yet, please raise your hand...

_Black Hikari: _Congratulations, you worked out the love triangle. I'll, consider your request...Will put it by the drawing board... My chapter titles rarely make sense, they're just there to sound pretty...

_Anonymous:_ Hmm, yep, things are getting more confusing... I actually read that quote in a fic once, felt like copying it. I dunno, it seems to make sense to me...However, good point, I don't think he's a crocodile...

_DragonStorm85:_ I never used to do author notes...Someone got critical in a review on one of my other stories once, and I've never really done it since...Glad you found my mild attempts at humour amusing!

_Garnet-chan: _Heh, heh, welcome aboard...Your soul is now mine... Uh :gulp: I mean, thanks for the support!

_KimBob_: Well now, Yoh has to find his brother first, he's feeling a tad unwell... However, I promise you some soon, I have to work on a few odd other pairings elsewhere first...

0o0o0

Kitty: Who else thinks Hao is too damn fucking sexy for his own good! With that, I'm going for a nap... :falls asleep: On...with...the...ficcie... :snores:

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 4 – Love To Hate You 

Yoh wasn't really sure what he was doing, or why. All he knew was that he had to get to wherever he was going, and he didn't quite know where that was...

Ignoring the dull throbbing ache that was spreading through his head, Yoh could help but clutch at his stomach, as the familiar churning of sickness tumbled around with his every step. Dizziness spun in front of his eyes, giving him temporarily double vision. Despite this, he knew that there wasn't long, and then this would all go away...

A sudden growling lurch in the pit of his stomach caused Yoh to stop for a few minutes, and hurl up dinner into the bushes. Wiping his mouth, Yoh moaned in pain, and continued on his journey up the hill. The pain was getting worse, and Yoh felt more ill with every second that passed. He hoped desperately that he could last long enough to find his brother- the one person who could make this all go away.

It was crazy. Madness even. But it was the only option Yoh had, and he had no choice but to take it. Either that, or end up in the hospital with some incurable illness.

The cool night sky above spun around him again, and it was a little too much. Crashing into the trunk of a nearby tree, Yoh closed his eyes, witlessly wishing that everything would just go away. He sunk downwards, his back to the tree, the churning getting worse and worse...

0o0o

The cool water splashed over Anna's face, gradually awakening her from the slumber she'd fallen into. Eyes opening, everything blurred into double-vision for a few minutes, before she registered with the bitter, yet still concerned face of Hao.

"Better?" He asked coldly, despite the little edge of caring that lined his voice.

"My head still hurts...but generally okay..." She realised she was lying on the cool grass, Hao knelt beside her. With her head finally aching less, Anna regained her attitude, and she unwisely decided to insult the shaman.

"What do you care anyway?" She asked, mirroring his bitter tone.

"I'd shut up if I were you. " Hao turned away, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Unless you want your head to hurt twice as much as it did last time. I'm your master, and you_ will_ obey me."

"Yes...Master..." Having realised how close she was to getting smacked round the head again, Anna's tone became meek again, as she lowered her head in slight pain, wincing as she did.

"Head still hurt?" Hao's tone was more playful, and she gritted her teeth as she answered.

"Yes. Besides, Yoh will be here soon, and you can continue with the next stage of your plan..." Anna kept it low and slightly formal, as if she was addressing a monarch or some kind of royalty. And in Hao's case, he probably was.

"And you're going to help me...Yoh will obviously want to help me- if he's currently ill, and if you're chained up to a tree and about to be murdered..." A mock smile accompanied a sing-song voice, and Anna nearly puked.

"Come to think of it, Yoh wasn't looking well when I last saw him...As if he was feeling unwell..."

"Exactly. Well that's only because I'm too damn sexy for my own good, and he simply can't resist me..." Hao laughed at his own joke, dark laughter echoing up into the night sky.

Anna simply bit her bottom lip, lowering her gaze. Unable to help herself, she began to cry again, salty droplets falling into the cool blades of grass.

"Are you crying again? Does it hurt?" The itako was surprised at the sudden change in mood, Hao actually sounded really concerned. Not realising that he'd dropped down behind her, Anna was shocked to be drawn into a hug.

"Not quite..." Anna dropped her head, even more tears falling down to splash and bounce off the gentle green leaves.

"Hao?"

"Hmm?"

"Why does it have to be this way between us? You're off romancing your brother, why do you want me as well?"

"I don't know...For once..." Hao avoided her gaze for a few seconds, then looked down at the tear stained desperation on her face, and couldn't help but draw her closer, resting her head gently on his chest. She didn't say anything, just whimpered slightly, allowing her eyes to close as she relaxed against him.

Hao didn't quite understand this- which was extremely rare coming from a guy who'd lived three times. Choosing not to listen to the complaints his common sense was making at him, the shaman simply sighed, momentarily forgetting his little brother, and focusing instead on the young woman in his arms. For a bitch who could rule a group of wannabes, and still train them to win a shaman fight, he had to admit that she was rather a unique person. She was strong at times, and at others, ever so vulnerable. That was, after all, what made one human.

Human. Such a simple word, and yet the pain that came from it. Humans were filthy, dirty creatures, who destroyed the planet that had given them life. What right did anyone have in that? Anna was an itako, yes, but she was also, human.

And at times, Hao had questioned his own human attributes. He had born of humans, all three times, and he still didn't understand them.

Did that mean he didn't understand himself?

Never. And this wasn't a soap opera where life was a bitch, and people had problems that would _never _occur in sequence in real life.

This was reality. Life that wasn't a soap opera. It was, just plain living. People tried to get along, and some turned to crime and tried to make a name for themselves.

Life really was a bitch at times.

Hao sighed, and looked down at the now sleeping Anna, who was cuddled into his chest, one arm on his shoulder, the other curled around his back. She looked different when she was asleep. So, innocent.

Then again- didn't everyone?

With a satisfied grunt, Hao snuggled into the itako embraced against him, confused thoughts and questions running through his head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ren?"

"Mmm?"

"What's that?"

"Your much painful death if you don't get off me."

"But..."

"Get off."

With a sniff of discontent, Horo Horo rolled off the Chinese- and his spear which had appeared out of nowhere, and looked up at the sounds of voices and running down the corridors. He snuck a look at the other, who was busy digging in a drawer, clearly looking for something that wasn't underwear. The Aniu looked questioningly at him, head slightly to one side.

"What?" Ren suddenly asked, throwing a glance at the other, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Nothing...nothing...Just wondering what you were looking for..." Horo turned away, pretending he was listening to the sounds outside the door.

"This- if you're really curious." The ice shaman looked back to see that Ren was holding up a small chain, on which was a little pendant. The pendant was a of a yin-yang symbol, backed with little patterns of gold around it. Horo darted back across the bed to take a closer look, his closeness seeming to unnerve Ren a little.

"A...pendant?" Horo's head went to the side again, as he looked puzzled. The Chinese shaman couldn't help but smile, Horo looked rather cute with the expression on his face.

"I figured it might help us find Yoh, at the very least. He might know where Anna is. "

"How come?" A small pout crossed Ren's face as he noted that the look was gone from Horo's features, as he leant forward to examine the pendant again. Ren smiled again before answering, a faint blush crossing his cheeks.

"Uh...Yoh...gave this to me once...A little while back, I think it was to say thank you for something..." Horo picked up on his embarrassment at once, although he said nothing. It was pretty obvious to see, and Horo bit his lower lip in slightly envy as he realised.

Ren had a crush on Yoh. The blush on his face, the way he held the pendant, it was so clear, so evident.

And Horo Horo resented it. Although he repeatedly told himself that it was pointless, that Ren would never feel the same way, he still couldn't stop the waves of jealousy. Eventually, he shook his head, and put it to the back of his mind. If Ren detected his own feelings...would that ever be a disaster.

"Come on. We'd better go get some breakfast, and you can tell the others your idea. By the way, how exactly _were_ you planning on that helping us?" Horo gave Ren that questioning look again, complete with the head movement, which earned him a broad smile, and a blush.

"What?"

"Nothing...It's just your expression...It looks rather amusing, in a 'Horo' sort of way..." The smile gave way to a slight grin, and Horo temporarily forgot his resentment as he admired the other's look.

"Actually, Yoh showed me a little catch on this, " Ren pointed this out, looking rather taken aback as Horo pushed his head under his chin, in his attempt to look, " he told me to only open it in a desperate situation. And I'd say this is rather desperate."

"Well then, it might be time to open it? Oh come on, I'm hungry." Horo pulled back, standing up. Ren looked rather dazed, he had been rather comfortable after a while in close contact with Horo. Finally shaking his head, the Chinese stood up with him, pocketing the pendant as he followed him out.

Either way, it was going to be an interesting breakfast.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shadows: Short, but I gotta put a few short ones in. Like my character development? Hao is falling in love with Anna, and Horo Horo is jealous... (Lazy bastard, just because you can't get him...)

Kitty: Hmm...On the title, it refers to the 'love/hate' relationships between Horo and Ren, and Hao and Anna. I think Yoh is feeling a little poorly..

Shadows: Don't worry, his medicine is on the way in the next chapter... Are Hao and Anna going to snog? Will Ren's pendant help them find Yoh? Will Yoh lead them to Anna? Will Hao and Anna finally stop messing around and snog? Will Shadows finally get the computer to play the video and figure out what the German says!

Tune in next time for the next thrilling chapter! (Well actually, it's not THAT thrilling...)


	5. Do You Want Me?

**Seductive Lies**

Shadows: Yawn...It's been a hard day, I've been at work and I was left to run the friggin shop all by myself for 4 hours! I'm shattered! Exhausted! Get me a cup of tea, and a fast food takeaway, and lets get some action going!

Kitty: Ah ha! Takei Hiroyuki owns Shaman King. We do not! Do not sue us!

0o0o0

_Azalee: _Yoh DOES like it when his brother kisses him- he just doesn't wanna admit it...yet...And Hao will find a little distraction off Anna when Yoh gets there...Dun, dun, DUN!

_Black Hikari:_ Generally, my fast updates are due to the fact that when I update, I normally have the next chapter pre-written somewhere...Then I just add review replies, and update! If not, it'll take a couple of days.. And now, I shall reveal the answers to all your questions...

_DragonStorm85: _Now, now, Yoh's brother is on the way... Anna was distracting him...This chapter could be short, depending on how much I feel like writing...

_Inulover4eva:_ Anna doesn't really have a choice in the matter...And Hao loves to play games, he's a little twisted...Well now, I think it's time to thicken the plot a little...I promise you kissing- I'm just not telling who...

0o0o0

Shadows: On an update to one of my reviewers on chapter 3- Garnet-Chan:

I write angsty? Somebody tell me how I write angst! I don't even know what it means, let alone know that I write it...

Kitty:digs out glasses and notepad, and begins analysing Shadows' writing style: Hmm, I could say that you write angsty... Anyway, on with the ficcie!

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 5 – Do You Want Me?

The chaos alone of the kitchen was enough to put Horo Horo and Ren off trying to say anything. Lyserg and Ryu were fighting over something, and laughing at the same time. Morty was in the middle of cooking something that smelled rather nice for breakfast. And Chocolove was busy analysing every inch of the house to try and figure out where Yoh and Anna had disappeared to.

The two simply exchanged glances, and sat down to eat breakfast. After about half an hour, everyone and everything had finally settled down enough for them to attempt to say anything.

"Hey, Choco, you can settle down you know..." Horo commented, tucking into a bowl of something random that Morty had cooked. The Aniu rarely looked at what people cooked, he just ate it.

"But...but there might be a clue! They've mysteriously vanished into the night, and we might never get them back!" He was rather panic stricken by that time, and Horo simply sighed.

"Oh just chill. Besides, me and Ren have a little plan.." He threw a glance sideways at the Chinese as he said this, noting the approving glare. For Ren at the least, it was easier to let Horo get everyone's attention.

"Really? Well what is it?" Choco gave a glare as if to say 'well then?'

"It had better be better than his plan. I think we have had enough of his 'clue hunting'" Ryu said whilst leaning over the table to make a swipe at Morphine.

"It involves this." Ren added, pulling out the pendant.

"And you got that where, exactly?..." Choco asked, head to one side in a similar fashion to Horo.

"None of your business. But I think it might have a clue inside that might lead us to wherever Yoh is."

"You have never opened it?" Ryu enquired.

"No. I never had any need to up until now. Anyway, lets get this over and done with." With those words, Ren fingered for the clasp, gently teasing it open. It opened with a slight squeak, from little movement. Out tumbled a little shimmering object, which fell into Ren's lap. He quickly retrieved it, holding up a little disk between finger and thumb. It was rather pretty, surrounding by an aura that everyone recognised.

The aura of Yoh Asakura. The room had strangely fallen under a eerie silence, a feat that could only be achieved by Yoh and Anna. Ren himself was strangely transfixed by the little disk, and Horo noticed a sparkle in his eyes that was only ever there when Ren was around Yoh.

"An aura disk." Morty finally spoke up. "It leads people to the person who's aura surrounds the disk."

"Pretty." Lyserg added.

"Sounds, smells and feels like Yoh. " Ren also added.

"How can it feel and sound like him?" Horo asked, the puzzled look back on his face, making Ren smile.

"See for yourself. " The Chinese handed the disk to him, and Horo was almost immediately under the spell of the mysterious little disk.

"Well?" Everyone else chimed in.

"Listen." Horo simply said.

A little tinkling could be heard sparkling it's way through the air. And as everyone realised, it sounded like Yoh's faint laughter, carried on the wind.

"That sounds like.."

"But it can't be!"

"No way..."

The discussion went on for a few minutes, before eventually settling down again. Many breakfasts lay getting cold as everyone still listened for the little tinkling of Yoh's laughter.

"So how does it feel like Yoh? It is cold metal after all."

"Not as in the flesh. It actually feels like Yoh's presence, like he's standing here beside me. I think this may come in useful.."

For the rest of the morning, the talk was purely on Yoh and Anna. What had happened to them- and the new glimmer of hope that they could find them.

0o0o0

His head still pounding, Yoh finally managed to get himself sitting up at the least. He felt like he was dying, next to death even. The nauseating feeling had overtaken every sensation in his body, and he was throwing up every two minutes. He was too unwell to keep going, if he died here right now, it wouldn't be of any notice to him. In fact, he probably would have appreciated it.

"Oh my, you _do_ look unwell. In fact, I would of said that you were feeling on your death bed." Yoh managed to focus enough through his blurry vision to see the concerned face of his brother.

"H...Hao?" He managed to stammer out. It was too much effort for the minute, and his eyes closed, head falling backwards against the tree. He didn't complain, didn't say anything, didn't even attempt to move when Hao crept closer, slipping his arms around Yoh's waist. He gently lifted the shaman's head from where he had slumped backwards against the tree, cradling him closer. Yoh did moan lightly at that, accepting the warmth of Hao's chest.

"There, there. It's okay, I'm here..." Hao spoke softly into Yoh's ear. He held his brother almost like a child, protectively sheltering him, arms holding him close.

"Hao..." Yoh whispered, his voice sounding better than before. His energy was returning, and he felt better with every passing second.

"Yes?" The older shaman responded in the same tone.

"If I get ill every time you go away, then you won't go away that much, will you?" His voice was still lulled, and child-like in the way his words were spoken. It was clear that Hao was going to have to spend a little more time with his brother before he would be better.

"I will never leave your side." Hao whispered, kissing Yoh gently before holding him close once more. Yoh allowed his eyes to slide closed, as he fell into a deep slumber against Hao's chest. Hao simply mused over his little brother, before shifting his weight so that he could lean back against the tree, Yoh gently held against his chest in his slumber.

Hao didn't remember how many hours it was before Yoh awoke again, but he knew that enough time had passed for morning to become late afternoon. The sun was settling in the sky, deep husky glows dancing across the skies. He only heard Yoh's tired snuffles as he awoke, bleary eyed, head lifting from his brother's chest with a moan.

"Feeling better?" Hao asked lightly, arms still protectively around his brother's waist.

"A lot, actually." Yoh looked up, his head clearing of the misty fuzziness by every second.

"Want to go back yet?"

"To where?"

"Well you were on your way to see me. I do live somewhere. "

"Oh. Not yet, you're still too warm and cosy." Yoh snuggled back down again, but his chin was caught lightly by Hao's hand. The elder smiled, warmly, before pressing their lips together. This grew into a somewhat passionate kiss, deepening into a little game of tonsil tennis. (A/N: I LOVE that saying!) Tongues licked delicately at each other, mouths were explored. To Yoh, it was as if his brother was life, oxygen that he desperately needed. Hao ran his fingers lightly through Yoh's dark brown locks, before pulling him closer, slipping his arms around Yoh, and pulling him more upright. They stayed like this until the need for air forced them to break apart. Breathing deeply, Yoh looked up at his brother, noting the mischievous grin on his face.

Then Hao took hold of Yoh again, pulling them down onto the grass, Yoh on top of Hao. He kissed Yoh again, holding him close, taking in everything about the young shaman.

Yoh barely registered with where Hao's hands were going- until they tugged gently at the top of his pants. He looked up, noting Hao's questioning look, before he shook off any remaining part of his common sense- and kissed Hao in answer. This was good enough, and Hao pushed Yoh slightly to the side, so that they were facing each other on their sides. His hands made quick work of his brother's pants, undoing them and sliding them down Yoh's hips easily. The younger obligingly lifted himself, to allow removing the offending article simpler, which was rewarded by passionate kisses.

Hao slipped his hands downwards, having removed Yoh's boxers along with his pants. He wrapped his fingers around Yoh's member, touching and feeling gently, causing Yoh to gasp and moan in pleasure. He then moved downwards, stopping for a moment to wet his fingers.

A particularly sudden and lustful gasp came from Yoh as Hao gently entered a finger into him, shifting his position to allow him better access. They ended up with Yoh on his back, and Hao at his feet, slipping another finger into him. Yoh moaned, and loudly as Hao gradually began to move his fingers, gently stroking his inner walls, giving waves of pleasure to Yoh. Each stroke felt as if it were the last, and within a matter of minutes, Yoh was gently moving his hips along with Hao's rhythm. He'd never experienced such an incredible feeling before- and he wanted more. When Hao stopped for a few seconds, fingers still within Yoh, he was met with a little whimper of frustration, and very pleading big brown eyes. Smiling, he continued, stroking until his fingers were tired. Then, he ever so gently stopped, and even more smoothly removed his fingers, licking them clean. Yoh suddenly registered with what he'd allowed Hao to do- and even more so what said actions normally led to. Hao noted Yoh's worried look, catching on with what the young shaman was so afraid of.

"Don't worry Yoh. I won't make love to you- yet."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Come on. "

"What?"

"I'm bored with this, lets go outside." Horo Horo pulled on Ren's arm, softly tugging him to his feet. The Chinese went to give a yell of protest, before suddenly giving a sigh of defeat and following the Aniu. The Aura Disk was now safety back inside it's pendant- which was around Ren's neck, where it seemed to belong, for some reason.

"So why did you drag me outside, exactly?" Ren asked, when they were seated on the porch, the door closed behind them and the setting sun in front.

"Because I was purely bored with the discussions on Yoh and Anna. And I have better things to do." Horo smiled, scooting a little closer to the other shaman.

"Such as?" The Chinese shaman appeared to notice the sudden close contact, but he didn't complain. In fact, after a few minutes of silence, he allowed his head to fall sideways and rest on Horo's shoulder. Due to his position, Ren didn't see the smile that crept across the ice shaman's face, and refused to leave.

Slowly, so as not to frighten Ren, Horo Horo slipped an arm around the other, pulling him a little closer. Ren didn't complain, allowing him to do so. Maybe it was just because he missed Yoh, and he did have that aura thingy around his neck. But still, Horo wasn't complaining either.

"You wanna know what other things I have to do?" Horo asked eventually.

"Mmm hmm." Ren voiced sleepily.

"I wanted to spend some time with you." A blush crept across his face, and he looked away a little. He felt the weight on his shoulder lift a little, as Ren lifted his head slightly.

He knew that look. He knew that embarrassment.

And everything suddenly slotted into place with a bang.

"Horo..." Ren began, but was hushed when he placed a finger to his lips.

"Shh. You don't have to say anything..." Horo was breathing deeply, and Ren noticed an odd look in his eyes. Ren fell silent for a minute, then gave a light gasp when Horo gently cupped his chin, and even more gently kissed him. For a few seconds, he was too stunned to say anything, then he pulled back with a slight jerk, softly slapping Horo's face away.

"Hey! What was that for!" Horo protested.

"Because...because...Oh I don't know, okay?" Horo noted the tension in the other shaman, and he eventually gave up and pulled him into a hug. Ren seemed a little dazed and confused for a minute, before he gave up, and relaxed in Horo's embrace. The Chinese rested his head on Horo Horo's shoulder, giving a sigh, and feeling the nervousness fall from him, closing his eyes, and slipping his arms around the Aniu.

A quiet, accepting moment passed between them, until Horo looked up, hearing voices. He shook Ren out of the daze he fallen into, and hurriedly got up, as the door was flung open. Ryu dashed out, Lyserg chasing him, both shouting and laughing into the night air. Morty followed them, shouting and yelling at Lyserg to bring back his kitchen knife.

Ren chuckled slightly, as Horo looked around, pretending to be confused.

"Was that blur of colour and noise Ryu, Lyserg and Morty?"

"Yep."

"Oh. " Horo Horo sat down beside Ren again, after shutting the door, sighing deeply.

"What?" Although it was Ren's normal tone, the ice shaman noticed that it was a little softer.

"Tired. " He slumped sideways, resting his head on Ren's shoulder, eyes slowly closing.

"Well you're not using my shoulder as a pillow."

"Don't be a asshole. You used my shoulder as a pillow." Horo's tone was sleepy and lethargic, as he mumbled his reply. There was no answer, apart from a grunt of satisfaction. A few minutes later, Ren slipped his arm around the Aniu's waist, allowing his head to rest on Horo's.

He didn't understand himself, but Ren figured he'd work on it tomorrow.

"Ren?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm gathering you've realised how I feel, haven't you?"

"Uh..." For a few minutes, Ren hesitated. " Yeah...I do..."

"Okay then. You don't, mind, do you?" A soft chuckle could be heard, before Ren pulled Horo a little closer.

"Nope. I couldn't care less whether you're straight, bi or gay."

"What about you then?"

"Do you like asking awkward questions?"

"It's not awkward. Not as if I'm gonna go tell the world, is it?"

"Good point, but still..."

"Fine, I'll try the direct approach."

"What?" Ren lifted his head, looking confused.

"Admit it, you like Yoh, don't you? I'm not stupid, I know you do."

"Um..." The hesitant pause came again, before Ren answered. "Fine, I do. Happy?"

"Yep. That's all the clarification I need."

"Huh? What do you..." Ren was abruptly cut off when Horo left his comfy position on the Chinese shaman's shoulder, and kissed him again. Ren didn't jerk away, he merely let Horo kiss him, whilst he worked out what to do. He could hit him, or beat him to a pulp. Or, he could kiss back...couldn't he?

Deciding to go with Plan C- Ren slowly, but surely responded. It was an odd feeling, Ren had never really been kissed before, and he'd never had to chance to experience kissing himself. Momentarily, the Chinese simply forgot all of his common sense screaming at him, shifting his weight so that he was facing Horo.

It was only the shouts of the others returning that shook them awake again. Lost in their own little world, it was only when Ren broke the kiss and muttered 'Oh shit' that they moved.

Horo Horo simply got up, giving Ren a final kiss before heading for the door.

"See you later." Was all he said before disappearing inside.

"Bocchama?" Bason piped up, emerging beside his young master.

"I'm alright Bason. A little, confused, that's all."

"Maybe some rest?"

"That would involve Horo Horo again, and that will probably equal more of what I just did. And besides, he's my problem, so I'm not keen on seeing him again yet. " Ren yawned, leaning back against the wooden wall behind him.

"Hai bocchama. See you tomorrow."

"Night Bason." Ren sighed, staring up at the moon, which had now come up.

"Where _are_ you Yoh? I miss you. " Ren bit his lower lip, sad saffron eyes lowering to stare at the cool grass in front of him.

"Missing someone?" A familiar, yet distinguishable voice echoed from behind.

Ren's eyes widened in horror as he realised who was standing on the rooftop above him...

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shadows: DUN, DUN, DUN:accompanying music: Well? Sorry if Ren and Horo were a little OOC, I'm a little tired. And I can only focus on one character at a time...

Kitty: Finally, they kissed! I must say, we both enjoyed writing Yoh and Hao's little scene...Expect more of such writings to come soon to a computer screen near you!

Shadows: Please review...Sorry if updates are a little sluggish at the moment...I'm working full 9-5.30 shifts at work, and I'm really tired...And we had a fucking delivery today, so I was sorting that out...Damn customers, give me a gun and let me shoot them all :P


	6. Our Only Hope

**Seductive Lies**

Shadows:Yawn: I'm tired, but what the hell, lets write chapter 6... This little chapter is inspired by a video I downloaded off the internet, and a picture I saw on a website called ItsumoIt won't however, let me put the damn link in here, so check out my profileforit.Cute or what?

Kitty: We do not own Shaman King...Blah, blah, blah... Is that video buffered yet?

Shadows: No, it's still working on it...We have 66 buffered, isn't it incredible! Now, on with the review replies, and lets get this show on the road!

0o0o0

_Hao'sGirl93:_ Come now, who talks like that? The one, the only...Oh what the hell, just read the start of this chapter, it tells you, ok?

_Black Hikari:_ You're on to me, aren't you? Oh I have plans for Yoh and Hao- but this chapter should reveal who's on which side...And I have damn ratings too, which could limit any lemons I do...

_Inulover4eva:_ If you enjoyed that chapter- you should enjoy this one. No lemons I'm afraid, but we get to see what Hao is up to... Dun, dun, dun! Whodunit? I'll leave you to figure that one out...

_DragonStorm85:_ Ah, Ryu and Lyserg...A little, bit on the side I'm working on? Would you mind if I secretly put them together? And Ren probably won't have time to go snog Horo in this chappie, he's too busy saving his ass...

0o0o0

Shadows: What's up with who said what? I've repeated the last few lines from the pervious chapter to add to the 'dramatic' effect. This will probably be a short chapter as well... Depends on how much I feel like typing...And how OOC I feel like making my characters... Anyway- on with the ficcie!

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 6 - Our Only Hope

"Missing someone?" A familiar, yet distinguishable voice echoed from behind.

Ren's eyes widened in horror as he realised who was standing on the rooftop above him.

"Hao." Ren muttered through gritted teeth. "Should've known you'd be behind all this. What have you done with Yoh and Anna?"

"Now, now," Hao swung leapt down onto the sweet grass below, turning to face the Chinese shaman sitting under the porch. "No need to get angry when you have no proof I've done anything."

"Oh shut the hell up, you fucking little asshole. It's quite obviously you, if you're coming around asking if I'm missing someone!" Ren stood up with these words, anger flashing in his saffron eyes.

"But Yoh came of his own accord." Hao pouted, playfully if that. " As for Anna, well, we can have everything."

"So you admit, you are responsible for Yoh and Anna's sudden disappearance! You fucking prick..." This last statement was muttered more to himself, but was clearly audible for Hao to hear.

"Well now, I don't have long here, I promised Yoh I'd be back soon.."

"What are you doing, holding him captive and tying him up? Yoh would never come willingly, and you know it!" Ren's anger was only growing, if Hao was going to get anywhere, he was going to have to calm the other shaman down.

"Yoh had no choice. If he didn't, he would of died. And no, I wasn't going to brutally savage him and murder him in cold blood. " Hao added the last titbit after seeing the look on Ren's face.

"So he didn't come willingly. You forced him. "

"No, I didn't." Hao swept a little closer, the two inches away from each other. " Yoh was already under my spell. "

"What do you?..."

"Face it Ren, I've told you too much already. I think it's time for me to dispose of you." Hao licked his lips, a dangerous look overtaking his eyes. He stepped closer, Ren's eyes reflecting absolute terror and fear as he realised what Hao was about to do.

Fear. The last thing you'd expect to see in Ren's eyes.

But it was there, and Ren was afraid.

"I'm sorry about this. But we can't have Yoh's little friends knowing my plan, and then destroying it." Hao's smile grew into a grin, like an evil version of Yoh's trademark grin.

Only one thought came into Ren's head. He had no time, so he was going to have to buy some.

"If you're going to kill me..."

"Which I am. But only because I have no choice. And it would do me good to kill off a few of Yoh's ranks, he has too many followers already."

"So you might as well tell me your plan. I'm curious. And besides, I suppose you don't have anyone to tell your master plans to now your followers think you're dead. " Ren still looked nervous, and he was genuinely still afraid. But he was buying for time, and if he could figure out Hao's plan at the same time, it would be an added bonus.

Then again, being outside in the dead of night, with Hao (A/N: big scary bad guy with a HUGE spirit of fire... :hides:) threatening to murder you would probably frighten anyone.

"Oh very well then...As you're so curious... As you know, I can reincarnate myself every 500 years. Well, when Yoh and the rest of you lot experienced the Tome of the Shaman, you learnt what I learnt. You understood the powers that I harnessed 1000 years ago in my first life. And that means that the responsibility of taking me down every 500 years won't be passed down to the next Asakura. No, Yoh will bear that responsibility forever, as he, and all of you will be reincarnated along with me in 500 years time! I intend to turn Yoh onto my side now, and then when the Shaman Tournament comes along again- I won't have to bother with making my brother understand my ways, and making him see that my way is right. Yoh will already be on my side, and I will become Shaman King!" Hao smiled as Ren took all this in, worry crossing his face.

"What about Anna? What part does she play in this?" Ren asked warily.

"She has a different part altogether. I can't bring onto my side willingly- and she's no use to me once her part is done. I'm blackmailing her into helping me. She's going to help me destroy the lot of you, so that you can't stop my plan. How I'm going to do that though, I'm not telling you. Besides Ren, I've offered before. You know you're different from the rest of Yoh's little lackeys, I can tell. You understand my ways, I know you do. Join me, and I won't kill you. "

"Uh...Can I get back to you on that?" Ren smiled nervously.

"No." Hao whispered dangerously, advancing on the younger shaman.

This was it, Ren realised. This was his only chance of escape, and he wasn't going to waste it. He turned, and rolled to the side, Hao growling in frustration as he summoned his Spirit of Fire. Rushing forwards, Hao aimed dead on target, but Ren ducked, turning left and crouching down to hide in the shadows. Hao however, saw him and ran forwards.

Ren lifted his head, shaking nervously. Then, he did the last thing he could do. He screamed.

It didn't take Hao long to realise that Ren had alerted the household, who were rushing to his aid. Voices, shouts and yells could be heard, footsteps rushing towards them.

"I think you'd be more useful to me alive..." Hao precariously whispered.

"Not so fast Hao. Leave Ren alone."

The shaman turned to see the owner of this new voice. Standing at the gate was Faust, Eliza at the ready beside him. This distraction was enough for everyone else to make their way out, and Hao found himself surrounded by a fearsome group of shamans, spirit control and furiyoku at the ready.

"I think we'll finish this another time Ren. Be warned- if you tell them anything, I WILL kill them." With that, Hao jumped up into the trees, disappearing from sight. Everyone turned at that, to see Ren, who had finally gotten himself to his feet, the pure shock and fear in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Horo asked, slipping an arm around his shoulder to support him, noting how pale he had gone.

"It looks like shock mainly. He should be fine," Faust came over to examine him, little resistance being put up by Ren. "Are you feeling okay?"

Ren nodded in answer, before speaking. "T...Thanks."

"For what?" Faust gave a kindly look, which earned him a smile.

"For saving my life. Had you not shown up, he would of murdered me in cold blood. Or kidnapped me. Both works for Hao."

"Did he tell you anything?" Choco asked. Ren nodded again.

"I know where Yoh and Anna are. "

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Well now, that was fun." Hao strode into the clearing with all the arrogance of someone who's evil plan had just gone right for once. And in this case- it had.

"Who did you meet?" Yoh emerged from the darkness, looking a little ill, but generally alright.

"Well, it would appear Renny is missing you. I was going to kill him, but then his friends interfered, so I'll have to finish him off later. " Hao drew his little brother in a hug, kissing him lightly, before moving over to the taller trees that stood near the lake.

"Get your ass out here you lazy whore." Yoh dropped his gaze at his brother's words, whilst Anna gradually made her way out from under the branches. Her eyes were misted over slightly, and her walk was limped.

"Scry. Tell me if Ren has, or does tell his friends anything. If you get anything, come and tell me at once."

"Yes Master." Anna bowed slightly, before turning and disappearing from where she'd come.

"As for you, "Hao turned to his brother, "we're going to have some fun. " Yoh smiled his grin returning as Hao lifted him in his arms, carrying him off in the opposite direction, voices and laughter on the wind.

Back in her own little den, Anna set up a bowl of water, holding the crystal pendulum in front of her. Just because Hao couldn't do this himself, being only a shaman, she was being blackmailed into doing it for him. She began to sway the pendulum, gazing into the bowl, which reflected the full moon. Then, the itako gazed into the waters, asking silently for the sight, waiting and watching as the picture became clearer to her.

She saw them. All of them. And in her heart, Anna wished with everything she had that she could go home.

Obviously, Ren wasn't going to tell them. He was afraid, Anna realised, from a threat that Hao had left hanging over him.

So a new strategy was needed. Anna continued staring, before suddenly, she closed her eyes, psychically connecting with Ren's mind. Yes, she could do this, but it would certainly take it out of her. Hopefully the itako would recover in time- she hoped. Finally, she was able to speak telepathically to Ren, trying not to freak him out. She could only hope that this, their only hope, would be successful...

_o0o Ren? Ren...Don't worry, it's me, Anna. I'm speaking to you telepathically. Just think, I can hear your thoughts._

_What? But, how..._

_Don't worry about that right now. Listen, Hao's only connection to knowing what you're doing right now is through me. So you must tell the others what you know. If Hao finds out you told them, it'll be through me, and I won't say anything. _

_But, I thought you and Yoh were under his control..._

_Only Yoh. You must save him before it's too late. I'm being blackmailed into helping him. If I refuse, he'll kill me and my sister. Please, you're our only hope. Tell them, and tell them quickly. _

_Okay, I'll tell them. And Anna?_

_Yes?_

_Be careful. I'll do my best to help you._

_Thank you. Remember, you're our only hope. o0o_

Falling out of her trance, Anna fell to the ground, moaning lightly as her head spun. Thankfully for her, she hadn't taken too long to speak to Ren. Before long, she recovered, and despite her still drumming head, she was able to keep up her scrying, watching Ren tell the others what Hao's plan was, and their reactions. Eventually, she heard a call from the clearing.

"Yes Master?"

"Well? Anything?"

"Nothing Master. I believe he is too afraid to tell them anything."

"Good. I won't need you again tonight. Go."

"Yes Master." Anna bowed, and left, head bowed, breaths coming deep.

Close call. But their only hope was looking promising. She was thankful of that.

"Keep an eye on her..." Hao whispered seductively as he passed Yoh. "I think she's up to something..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shadows:falls asleep over keyboard, drooling:

Kitty: Wake up! They've finished the chapter! And It's another short one! On a little note; we forgot Faust when we were counting up our characters, so he was, on holiday, ok? He came back in this chapter to save Ren's ass, so that covers up a few grey areas...

Shadows: Huh? What? Oh! Well at least we all now know what Hao's evil plan is. Gotta love the seduction Hao is playing on Yoh. And no, I'm NOT telling you what they got up to whilst Anna was scrying! Well, maybe in a flashback, I haven't used one in a while...

Kitty: Tune in next time for a less sleepy Shadows, who'll of had a decent night's sleep...

Shadows: Sleep...Must...s...l...e...e...p... :snores as she falls asleep over keyboard again, drooling over keys:


	7. I Think I Love You

**Seductive Lies**

Shadows: Don't you just love it? I update and post another chapter, and almost immediately, I get cracking on the next! That means you all get fast updates! Fun for all! And I enjoy writing the chapters...

Kitty: Why do I have to say it? Hao, you do the disclaimers, or I'm not giving Yoh back!

Hao: Fine then...Shadows and Kitty do not own Shaman King, but they are responsible for when I get to shag my little brother...And they're responsible for when Ren and Horo shag too!

Shadows:hits Hao over the head: I never said Ren and Horo were going to shag...Stop giving potential plots away!

Hao: What about me and Yoh then?

Yoh: Didn't you read chapter 5? Your last statement to me? You idiot...

Shadows: Enough! On to the review replies! And then...Well I have plans for you two.. :goes back to reading stories on Oh, so that's how you spell Aniu! I never knew... Don't worry, I'm glomping everyone today... :glomps Asakura twins:

0o0o

_Azalee:_ Ah, my friend, I did miss you... :glomp: I am a fast updater, no? A lot of people seemed to enjoy chapter 5 for some reason... :wink:

_The tam:_ You are sugar high, like my good friend Azalee! And now your soul is mine:glomp: Mwhahahahahahahaha! Uh, I mean, thanks for dropping by:sweatdrop:

_Seddy:_ The return of Seddy! And your continuation! Ha, ha, here is said chapter for you:glomps:

_DragonStorm85:_ Poor Faust, I kinda forgot him...As for Jun and Pilica, I HATE Pilica, and Jun is, uh, in China...Glad I have your approval...Yeah, I got confused over the whole Tome thing, I had to watch the ep twice before I understood... :glomp: Heh, heh...I'm glomping everyone...

_Garnet-Chan:_ :insulted, and gives sad look: I've never seen anything other than the dub you know...I just use the Japanese names to avoid severe bombing by dub haters...Thanks for the Japanese translation on the Tome of the Shaman tho...

_Black Hikari:_ I must admit, Hao is one of my absolute fav anime bad guys. :glomps: He's so, individual, I think he rocks...Glad you're a firm supporter of twin-cest...

_Inulover4eva:_ Don't worry, I have plans on the Hao/Anna front... But first, I think I need to remove a little distraction, which is in the pipelines for chapters 8and9... Hah :glomp:

_Haolover9312: _Well, perhaps not quite every day...I'm magical you know...I can whip up two chapters in one go...Mwhahahahahahahaha! On reference to the drawing board, there's a lot of Hao/Yoh in coming chapters... :glomp: Now your soul is mine! Surrender! Uh...:sweatdrop: I gotta stop doing that...

0o0o

Asakura twins:gulp: Help...She's gonna- actually we don't know what she's gonna write yet! Help!

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 7 – I Think I Love You

"Okay then, Hao is planning to rule the world...No change there then..." Choco was only one of the many people gathered around to listen to Ren's story.

"You were expecting him to not try and rule the world? Come on, this is Hao we're talking about." Ren smirked as Choco stuck his nose up in disgust.

"People, people, please try to calm down. Although we do not know exactly where Yoh is, we do know who has taken him." Ryu attempted to smooth over the situation, not noticing that for once, Horo Horo wasn't getting on Ren's nerves.

"I don't think Hao actually kidnapped Yoh. He said that Yoh went willingly. And however 'un-Yoh' like that is, Hao doesn't normally lie to us. Normally he actually helps us out to a certain degree, and then tries to kill us. " This caused smothers of giggles to come from either side of Ren, as Choco, Horo and Ryu all found this amusing.

"So what do you think happened then? Something was definitely up with Yoh right before he disappeared. " Morty, calmly sat on the other side on the table, intervened before Ren and Chocolove could kill each other.

"I think, only on a hunch, that Hao may have put Yoh under some kind of hypnosis, or messed up his mind somehow. He said that 'Yoh was already under his spell', and I didn't get to find out what he meant by that." Ren bit his lower lip nervously, mind deep in thought.

"What about Anna?" Horo asked quietly.

"He's blackmailing her. She has no choice in the matter, he'll kill her if she doesn't. Anna won't be any use to him once she's done what he wants her to do- so I think he'll kill her once he's done. And, I think he's also threatening to kill her sister. I know absolutely nothing about that though, I don't think Yoh even knew Anna had a sister. "

"Whoa, that's deep..." Lyserg added from the other end of the table. "So what are we going to do?"

"We're going to find Yoh. And rescue Anna whilst we're at it. At least getting Anna out of there will be a start, she could be able to help us. "

"We have a plan then?" Ryu asked the Chinese, curious as to just how much he knew.

"Yep. We just need to make sure Hao doesn't realise I've told you anything, or he'll kill Yoh and Anna. So, I vote we go tomorrow morning. Agreed?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay then, looks like we have a plan!"

"We're comin' to stop you Hao!"

Shouts echoed out into the night, and Ren couldn't help but smile. Finally, they knew why Yoh and Anna had disappeared, and they had a plan on how to save them. But still, Ren threw a look out of the window, remembering Hao's words...

"'_Besides Ren, I've offered before. You know you're different from the rest of Yoh's little lackeys, I can tell. You understand my ways, I know you do. Join me, and I won't kill you. "_

_Am I different?_ Ren mused to himself. _Am I really evil enough to be like Hao? I don't understand, why does everything have to be so complicated...I know my father taught me to hate, and to be like him, but still..._

Ren looked up from his musings at that. Taking in the scene of the kitchen, he smiled again, seeing the energetic cheers of his friends, as they revelled in the thoughts of taking down their enemy. Pure chaos, plain and simple. It was the only answer Ren needed, he had known all along he was where he belonged.

_I'm different alright. Just, in a good way. I'm not like Hao, I'm, me. And me belongs here. With my friends. _

The smile grew into a little grin. He'd miss this disarray and disorder if he ever left. And he didn't plan on doing so any time soon. His thoughts were interrupted when Horo poked his arm, grinning broadly.

"What?" Ren questioned, eyes sliding sideways just enough to take in the Aniu's closeness.

"Come on, lets go to bed. I'm tired. And I'm pretty certain that little encounter with Hao was as tiring as it was scary." Horo's grin remained as he got to his feet.

Wordlessly, Ren also got up, following his friend out of the room.

0o0o

"Hmm...Interesting..." Hao watched from his tree, hearing the shouts coming from the house below.

"What?" Yoh questioned from beside him. In order to keep Yoh well, Hao had brought him along, figuring a look at his friends might do him some good. It would test his loyalties, either way about it.

"It would appear that they've decided to come after me in search of you. I wouldn't say Renny-boy has told them, but they're coming after me anyway. Sounds good. Lets have a party." Hao laughed a little, pulling Yoh a little closer.

"But they don't know where to find you. They have no way of tracking you, and only Anna can sense a shaman's spirit."

"Exactly. Maybe it would do them good to see you looking so well under my care. " Hao smirked in triumph, he would enjoy seeing the look on their faces if they saw him kissing Yoh willingly.

"Not yet. " Yoh answered, focusing on the many members of the household, sitting in the kitchen.

"Why so? Don't you want to say hello to your friends?"

"Because it would do them good to not see me for a little while. And run around in circles trying to track you down. That would be fun." Yoh smiled, innocently. It would appear that Hao hadn't completely corrupted him yet. That would be dangerous with his friends around. They could easily turn him back again, undoing all his hard work.

"That would be fun." Hao agreed, not voicing his concern. "You're getting more and more like me every day."

"Is that a good thing?" Yoh asked, in the same naive voice as before.

"Oh yes." Hao swiftly answered, licking his lips in anticipation. This was going to be a fun game to play.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So..."

"So what?

"So do you mind if I stay?" Horo tilted his head to the side, the amusing, questioning look back on his face. Ren smiled, it was so funny. Rolling his eyes, Ren sighed, turning back to the bed.

"Oh, fine then." He muttered loudly. He gave a slight yell when he was glomped from behind, Horo Horo attaching himself to Ren's upper half, nuzzling into the soft, dark locks around his neck.

"Hey!"

"What? Horo playfully responded. Ren gave up with a sigh, smiling slightly.

"Warn me next time you're gonna do that."

"Okay." With that the Ainu snuggled in again, before Ren eventually stopped him for a minute, whilst he turned around in his embrace, so that they were facing each other. This allowed the Chinese to wrap his own arms around Horo, who seemed to take to the fact the Ren was responding even better.

"Ren?"

"Mmm?..."

"If Hao was threatening to kill Yoh and Anna if you told us anything, why did you tell us? Isn't that putting them in danger?"

"No, because Hao's only link to what we're doing is either watching us, or getting Anna to scry for him. Anna can do a lot more than we think. When we were all gathered around the table, throwing theories left and right, she contacted me telepathically."

"Telepathically?" Horo echoed.

"Yeah...I didn't know she could do that either...I think she was scrying at the time, so she told me to tell you guys."

"Cool." With that, Horo tailed off, snuggling back into Ren. The Chinese closed his eyes, confusion rushing through him. Horo liked him, obviously. He liked Yoh, that was also out.

But did he like Horo Horo?

That question lingered on his mind as the two eventually ended up lying down, Horo cuddled into him. Ren tried to shake off the thoughts going through his head, but they refused to go. He was distracted when the Ainu suddenly lifted his head again, pulling the covers closer. Then, the ice shaman kissed him again, lightly, on the lips, before settling down again.

"Night." Horo sleepily murmured.

"Night." Ren softly echoed, wishing the questions in his head would just go away..

0o0o

Outside, the rain began to steadily fall. Not that heavily, but enough to soak anyone who was in it for a long time.

And Ski Kyouyama was wandering around in the rain for a long time. She didn't even know why she was here, the spirits had just told her that she would find someone whom she had not seen for a long time here. Her sister would be good, their parents had told Ski that her sister was dead- having been in a car crash. But when the spirits had come to Ski at the tender age of 11, they had told her that Anna was alive. When she had confronted her parents over it, she had been thrown out too. Her parents believed her to be possessed, a child of the devil.

Just like Anna.

"Where _are_ you Anna? I know you're here." Ski's dark eyes turned towards the skies, seeing the lightning crash across the skies. Thunder rolled heavily, and Ski knew it was time to get out of this rain. She wandered down the deserted street a little, before coming across the house. Peeping inside the gate, she saw nobody, but a few lights were still flickering for some reason. Feeling a little braver, she crept inside, wandering up towards the door.

She could sense shaman energy here. Strong energy at that. No Anna, but perhaps they would be able to help her. After all, most shamans were very understanding of others.

Curling up under the porch, Ski pulled a slightly dirty blanket from her bag. Curling up underneath it, she sighed and closed her eyes.

It was going to be a rough night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The thunder was enough to keep everyone apart from Choco awake that night. Lyserg himself was watching at the window, Morty in the kitchen, having a drink to try and calm himself down. Ren and Horo were awake, talking quietly between themselves. Ryu had eventually given up trying to sleep. Wandering through the kitchen, he came to the window in the lounge, where Lyserg was sat. With a smile, Ryu sat down beside his friend, who was intently watching the lightning outside.

"Cannot sleep either my friend?" Ryu asked.

"Nope."

"It seems that everyone is awake tonight. Morty is in the kitchen, and we are in here."

"What about Horo and Choco?" Lyserg looked up at the older shaman, eyes shining bright. He looked as if he'd just had 12 hours kip, not as if it was the middle of the night.

"I did check on Horo Horo. He was not in his room, so I am presuming that he is wandering around somewhere. Choco is sound asleep, no doubt about that. "

"But, I haven't seen Horo at all. And I've pretty much been around the entire house and come back again. So..."

Wide eyed, the two rushed for the kitchen.

"Horo is missing?" Morty exclaimed, breathing deeply.

"Well, we've checked everywhere, he's not in the house!" Lyserg panted, taking a quick drink to calm himself down.

"Have you tried all the bedrooms?" Morty suggested.

"Only Ren's and Choco's remain. I doubt he'd be in either, but lets go check to make sure." Ryu dragged Lyserg out of the room, who choked on the drink he hadn't quite swallowed. The older shaman stopped to smack the English across the back, who spluttered slightly, before continuing.

"No Horo in here." Ryu commented, shutting Chocolove's door.

"Come on, Ren's room is just down here." Lyserg stopped with a jolt when he heard low voices coming from Ren's room.

"What?" Ryu asked.

"Shh, listen." Lyserg whispered. Sure enough, Ren's voice was distinctively recognisable. And then, laughing slightly, they heard Horo Horo's voice, answering whatever Ren had just said.

"I don't think we're needed here. Horo probably got bored, and came to talk to Ren." Lyserg whispered, before moving to go back to the kitchen.

"Very well. I will see you tomorrow. " Ryu smiled, before being a little startled when the English boy hugged him.

"Night." Lyserg whispered.

Ryu couldn't help himself. Gently, he kissed Lyserg lightly on the cheek, before softly answering.

"Night." He walked off down the corridor, whilst Lyserg stood there, a blush creeping across his cheeks. Gradually, his hand wandered up to touch where Ryu had just kissed him, before the young shaman wandered off to the kitchen. Morphine merely flitted along at his side, pleased that something for her master was going right for once.

"So...Why are we talking here again? We're going to save Yoh tomorrow, we could use sleep." Horo smiled, as Ren playfully smacked him for wandering hands again.

"Yes, well the thunder is keeping me awake, and you keep trying to feel me up. If you don't stop that, I'm going to throw you out." Ren did have a rather murderous look on his face, and Horo decided that it would be a good idea to stop.

But one more time couldn't hurt.

"Ow..." Horo muttered as Ren slapped him again.

"Pervert..." Came Ren's sarcastic reply.

"I am not! I'm just, a young hormonally charged shaman..." Silence prevailed, before Ren spoke again.

"I'm not going to answer that..."

"You're not gonna get a chance. " With that, Horo lightly ran his fingers along Ren's cheekbone, before kissing him again. It was light, and yet still with a deep passion. After a few seconds, the Chinese couldn't resist. He kissed back, allowing his arms to find their way around Horo Horo's shoulders. This game continued, growing more fervent with every minute. Horo felt a familiar warm heat growing in his pants, the closeness and the whole damn intimacy between them was sparking a rather heated reaction. He couldn't tell if things were having the same effect on Ren, so he decided to find out. Carefully, he shifted even closer, grinding their hips together, and noting the little gasp that came from the other shaman. Oh yes, this was having an identical result on Ren, and Horo gave a little chuckle of success.

For Ren, however, their little game of tonsil tennis left him in a completely different frame of mind. His question from earlier remained on his mind, and no matter how much he tried to forget it, it refused to go away. He was going to have to find an answer, he realised, or this was going to plague him until he did.

So eventually, he closed his eyes, and did a little soul searching, concentrating on everything around him to help in finding the answer.

He could feel the warmth around him, of Horo beside him. Then there was the soft slickness of Horo's lips, the velvet heat of the Ainu's tongue brushing against his. The delicate way Horo traced patterns along his bare skin. And then there was of course, the rather hard object poking against him.

And suddenly, Ren became aware of his own arousal. A little dazed, he broke the kiss for a minute, earning him little whispers of concern. Shaking his head slightly, Ren smiled, before kissing Horo all over again. This continued, as Ren became conscious of the responsiveness Horo was bringing out in him. He would breathe deeper with every pattern Horo traced, tense and relax with the kisses and the feel of his arms pulling Ren closer. Horo was still pressing against him, and occasionally, both of their members would rub against one other, eliciting deep moans from both of them. It was a whole new world for Ren, he'd never found himself in this situation. The sensations, the whole feel of, well everything.

Ren sighed, blinking rapidly. All of a sudden, he realised that he had his answer.

Not that he was sure. Not that he was even certain that he even felt that way about Horo.

His mind said one thing- and his heart said another. Was it even about Horo? Did he just miss Yoh?

So many questions. And he didn't have the answers. But then Horo Horo kissed him again, and everything just melted away. Ren eyes closed again, and he relaxed into the kiss.

He did have his answer. But instead of making things easier, it just seemed to make things even more complicated. Could he even admit it to himself?

_Do I love Horo? _Ren thought, musing over the new question.

His mind only told him no, shutting out the outside world. Shutting out everything.

But his heart, his heart said yes.

And for now, that was all Ren needed to know.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shadows:anime fountains of tears: That last part was so sweet!

Kitty: Ahh! Stop pressing the Animate! button!

Shadows: But it's fun! I like it when you meow! Oh and just so you all know, Ski's name is pronounced 'Sky', it's just spelled that way because I like it... And yes, I know this chapter was mildly boring, but you got a little Horo/Ren action, and some development between Ryu/Lyserg. What more could you ask for! You name the pairing, I've probably got it! Ha! Plz review...I'm...so...tired...now... :snores as she falls over keyboard drooling:


	8. Breakdown

**Seductive Lies **

Shadows: I have BIG plans for this little episode...Actually, this isn't going to be little...Hao! Do the honours, or you don't get Yoh back! And I know it's been a few days, I was taking some time out to write several chapters at once, and to allow a few more of my loyal readers to find the new update!

Hao:sulking: Shadows doesn't own Shaman King. Or Kitty actually, Kitty is copyrighted to Microsoft:sticks out tongue:

Shadows: Uh... :sweatdrop: Do you want to shag your little brother?

Hao:confused look: Yes.

Shadows: Then shut up... Anyway, moving on now...Review replies, and a rather interesting chapter... :glowers at Hao: I am so on your case bad boy... Kitty! Wake up! This is no time for a cat nap! We have a chapter to write! You're my muse for fucks sake!

0o0o

_Garnet-Chan: _That's okay. :huggles: If that makes you sad, you'll probably enjoy various parts of this chapter. Cute? My chapters aren't supposed to be cute! Well, certain ones are... :wink:

_Black Hikari:_ It's amazing how I do it, isn't it? I surprise myself with my fast updates. Oh yeah, you're gonna LOVE this chapter. Get out your Hao plushies and your HaoxYoh4eva banners...

_Inulover4eva: _More Ren/Horo fluff in this chapter. I think Ren is beginning to sort out his feelings a little...Glad you like Ski's introduction! (On a reminder, it's pronounced Sky. I dunno who actually reads my rambles at the bottom. )

_Azalee: _Just out of pure curiosity, do Belgians have their own language? No offence, but I have absolutely no idea, and you write in French. And I strongly recommend a trampoline. V. good when high on sugar... :wink:

_KimBob:_ More Horo/Ren to be shortly on the way... I tie between Ren/Yoh and Ren/Horo. Maybe I should do a fic with a love triangle between them... Hmm... :runs off to the drawing board:

_DragonStorm85:_ Huh:re-reads chapter 7: No, Faust is still there, I just, forgot him a little! All characters in my fics always have formal entrances and exits, sort of a done thing...Finally! Someone agrees with me on the Ren/Pilica pairing! Yes! Yes:sweatdrop: Sorry, I'm in a perky mood today...

_Haolover9312:_ In Ren's place? Somehow, I think you'll want to be in Yoh's place during this little ep...I'm paranoid you know...Insomnia...That's why I freak out myself with my fast updating skills...

0o0o

Kitty: Huh, what:gets up in disgust: Hey, I am NOT giving a history lesson on how I wound up as your muse. Now, on with the ficcie I suppose...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 8 - Breakdown

Ski awoke the next morning to the sounds of noise and voices coming from inside the house. Her blanket was rather soaked at the bottom, the rain had obviously caught it the night before. She sighed, remembering how she'd wound up like this, a homeless girl living on the streets. She was painfully thin, and pale too, wearing only a thin ragged T-shirt, with a zipper jacket on top. Her trousers were worn and ripped dreadfully in places, drab trainers caked in mud and dirt, the laces knotted together in certain areas. Dirty blonde hair was waist length, tied back in a ponytail, loose strands framing her slightly smeared face.

Yes she was a poor, hungry girl, living it rough on the streets. This was the price for her curiosity. Sighing, she leant back, reminiscing on the past:

_0o0 (FLASHBACK) 0o0_

"_Ski! Come inside! It's beginning to rain! " _

"_Coming Mama!" A young, 11 year old Ski ran through the lush grasses of the garden, running up the door to greet her mother. Giving her a hug, Ski followed her inside, removing her sandals as she did so._

"_So what did you get up to today? Did the neighbour's daughter come round to play again?" Okami Kyouyama ruffled her daughter's hair as she dried it with a towel, earning her little playful yells of protest._

"_Nah, she didn't come today. But I made some new friends! They told me something about Anna." _

_Okami stopped in mid-ruffle. "Anna?..." She managed to stammer out. _

"_Yes Mama." _

"_What did they tell you? Please, tell me." Okami looked pale and rather shocked, her breath coming in deep._

"_They said that, that she's alive.." Ski innocently said, looking up sadly at her mother._

"_But...but that's impossible..." The woman sat down, trying to calm her breathing._

"_For Anna-san to be alive? They said that she's in Tokyo, and that she was abandoned when she was a young girl. You didn't hurt her, did you Mama?" _

_Okami simply stared. Not again. This was, was supposed to be over..._

_Then Okami's attitude changed. She looked up at the innocent young girl before her, and her eyes narrowed in hate, her upper lip curling in anger._

"_You...You've seen spirits, haven't you? You, talked to them, and they told you things you shouldn't know..." _

"_But Mama.."_

"_Enough! Shukimi! Come quickly!" Ski's father came rushing from his workshop, gasping when he saw how pale his wife had gone.  
_

"_My dear, whatever is wrong? Ski?" Shukimi looked around in bewilderment, before Okami answered._

"_She knows Shukimi. She knows about Anna. She is possessed! Perhaps she is like Anna, poisonous, a child of the Devil!" Okami shrieked, eyes widening in terror._

"_Mama! Papa? What are you talking about?" Ski unknowingly questioned, dark eyes looking questioningly at her parents._

"_Heavens above...We must dispose of her." Shukimi stared, eyes cold and hard._

"_What? You're scaring me Mama..." Ski whispered._

_  
"Pack your things Ski. And get out." _

_0o0 (END FLASHBACK) 0o0_

"I WILL find you Anna. If you're alive. If you still remember me. If only, if only..."

Ski's head fell into her lap, and she began to softly cry.

0o0o0

"Huh, what?" Morty sleepily lifted his head, eyes blinking owlishly. He'd eventually fallen asleep at the kitchen table, and had a rather stiff neck that morning.

"Still feeling sleepy?" Ryu asked.

"Uh, I don't like thunder and lightning...It scares me...I didn't get to sleep until 2.50 am..." Morty yawned, before stretching his neck, and wandering off to get a drink.

"Hey, I didn't get to sleep 'til 3.40 am.." Horo added, equally yawning, before burping loudly.

"Come on, even Ren looks tired this morning." Choco smiled, noting how the shaman was trying to keep his eyes open.

"And that's because I fell asleep at around 3.20 am..." Ren shot a glaring look at the comedian, who cowered a little behind Ryu.

"I don't think we all got much sleep last night. But, it's not like that's going to stop us!" Lyserg smiled, subconsciously snuggling a little closer to Ryu. Unknowingly to both of them, Ren's sharp eye caught this, and his mind began to throw a few theories out.

_Is it possible? Ryu and Lyserg? _Ren looked up at the two laughing about something together for a moment, before he felt Horo silently take his own hand under the table. The Chinese threw him a warning glance, but then saw the rather cute look on his face, and smiled, relaxing a little. For some reason, this felt, right, almost.

"No, that is not going to happen! Tell him Horo!" Lyserg laughed again, reaching across Ryu's arm to try and grab whatever he'd taken. Horo Horo looked up, raising an eyebrow at Ren when he caught the other looking too.

"Think something's going on?" Horo whispered.

Ren merely smiled.

"Between who? Us, or them?" He lightly spoke in reply. Horo ponder on this for a moment, before returning the smile, and squeezing his hand a little.

"Me thinks both." A mischievous look was back in his eyes, and he wordlessly shifted a little closer.

_So do I. _Ren looked back over at Ryu and Lyserg. _Then again, me and Horo are the last people in the world you'd expect to be together. I suppose the same could go for them._

"I second that." Ren finally answered, smirking playfully. "One, because those two are so damn close, and two, I think last night spoke for itself. "

"Um, yeah..." Horo blushed lightly, remembering their antics from the night before. "So, what's the game plan for rescuing Yoh and Anna?"

A diversion. Right now, that was exactly what Ren needed, before he felt the urge to kiss Horo again. That was new as well, Ren had never felt a need to kiss anyone before. Shrugging lightly, Ren turned his attention back to the conversation..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"One, two, three, it's just you and me, what do you want to do?" Hao licked his lips lightly, eying the mirrored look in Yoh's eyes.

"I want to have some fun!" Yoh grinned, cuddling into his brother. He lay his head against Hao's shoulder momentarily, before shifting his weight so that he was almost sitting in Hao's lap.

"How about more of what we did last night?" Hao suggested, licking his lips again. If he kept this up, it wouldn't be long before Yoh practically gave himself to his brother willingly. And that was what Hao wanted. As much as he wanted to take things a step further, he couldn't force Yoh. That might drive him away, and happened to be the last thing he wanted. No, a little more seduction, mixed with lots of loving, and he'd have himself a willing specimen.

"Mmm, that sounds good. What about Anna?" Hao could tell from the little innocent touch to his voice that his corruption still hadn't completely worked. He was hoping that taking things all the way would put an end to that, but for now, he'd just have to make sure Yoh stayed away from his friends. Still, Hao was getting impatient. He didn't have forever, and he wasn't asking for it. Just long enough...

"That whore? She can stay where she is and do a little scrying. Make sure those idiots don't actually track me down to here. As for you, I think you'd like a little loving..." Hao kissed Yoh at that, making quick work of Yoh's shirt. Trailing down bare skin to the waistband of his pants, the older shaman felt Yoh slip his arms around him, pulling them closer, returning the kiss with passion and fervour. He ran his fingers through Yoh's brown locks, enjoying the soft silky feel of Yoh's bangs against his fingertips. This had become the norm to the two of them, and Hao wanted more. He pushed the younger backwards, pinning him firmly, yet gently to the floor, kissing every inch of bare skin he could find. Yoh moaned and sighed with the intimate touches, feeling his body heating in response to Hao's incentives.

Deciding that Yoh's pants were getting in the way, Hao undid the zipper, lifting the other shaman's hips carefully tugging both pants and boxers down. Yoh was already hard, and he let out a deep moan when Hao wrapped a gloved hand around his member, moving it up and down, the stimulation causing even more moans and whimpers to come from Yoh. He descended again, pulling Yoh up slightly to meet his lips, caressing his cheek lightly. Hao felt the other shaman quietly remove his poncho, enjoying the touch of bare skin against bare skin. To Yoh, this was almost an addiction, Hao was a drug he couldn't resist, had in his system. It was intoxicating, mysterious, and yet Yoh was curious to explore more about his brother. Finally, he detected that Hao was moving downwards, smiling as he realised that he was going to get what he had been waiting for.

The older shaman merely kissed his way down Yoh's bare chest, moving on downwards until he reached Yoh's member. Then, his hands gently wrapped around it again, giving Yoh an invigorating feeling. Hao simply licked, slowly at first, then more firmer at Yoh, who moaned loudly with every lick. This became more and more passionate, before Hao eventually took the tip of Yoh's member into his mouth, sucking lightly, feeling Yoh tense around him at the contact. He built up a rhythm, taking more of Yoh in, sucking deeply and with an increased speed. Yoh was lost in another world, his pupils dilated, body tense, his hands gripping tightly at whatever was beneath them. As the pace enlarged, he gradually began to move his hips with Hao's rhythm, the noises from both of them increasing. Any noise Hao made vibrated in his throat, which only added to Yoh's sensations.

Finally, Yoh could take it no more. His world narrowed to a point where he could only focus on what Hao was doing, his body tense and willing for a release. With a final moan of pleasure, Yoh released himself into Hao's mouth, who eagerly swallowed everything he could. While Yoh relaxed, panting and trying to recover, Hao licked up every drop, scooping up a few droplets with his fingers, which he offered to Yoh. The younger shaman took in the fingers one at a time, sucking gently at them, tasting the strangely bitter, yet still sweet taste of himself on Hao.

Sudden noises outside made Hao whirl around in shock. Eyes narrowing, he swiftly left Yoh's side for a few seconds. Sure enough, he recognised those voices.

_Oh crap..._ He thought, biting his lower lip.

"I think we have visitors," Hao sweetly whispered to Yoh.

"Who?" Yoh panted, his breathing gradually returning to normal.

"A few old friends of yours." Hao growled in anger.

0o0o

"I told you, we've been going the wrong way! The disk isn't glowing anymore!" Chocolove complained, trying to get to the front of the little party.

"Will somebody please shut him up before I feel the need to impale him on a spear." Ren glowered at Choco, before focusing back on the disk. Concentrating, he could hear the little tinkle of laughter again, and realised that it was louder. The feeling was stronger too, but something wasn't right. Ren's forehead creased as he pondered over things for a minute, the fighting shamans not fazing him in the least.

"What's wrong?" Horo asked, sitting beside him.

"I think we're close. But something's not right. Like, Yoh's possessed, and the feeling isn't quite there. It feels like Yoh is standing beside me, but it also feels like someone else is there."

"Hao." It was more of a statement than a question. "I think you were right, Yoh must be under some sort of spell."

Ren smiled, enjoying the pure bliss of simply having Horo sat beside him.

"Besides, " Horo lowered his voice, and whispered in Ren's ear, "I know I already am. " He kissed Ren's cheek lightly, his hand shielding the action, before he pulled away. A blush did creep lightly across the Chinese shaman's cheeks, making Ren look rather different. The glow from the disk suddenly became much brighter, the laughter becoming loud enough to make the others stop to listen.

"I think we're nearly there." Ren muttered, holding up the disk to look.

Several minutes later, they pushed through a group of branches and trees to find themselves in a little clearing. They gazing around, not hearing anything, before a gasp of relief came from the left of them.

"Oh my god. You found us!" Everyone turned to see Anna, looking rather beaten and bruised, her dark eyes sparkling with hope.

"Miss Anna?" Ryu rushed to Anna's aid, Faust joining him to check her over, making sure she was fit to at least get back with them.

"I'll be fine. You must save Yoh, he's currently with Hao." Anna looked rather desperate, and a little flushed. Faust merely sat her down, waving the others away.

"Go. Find Yoh. Me and Eliza will look after her. Call if you need our help." He nodded to the little group, and for a few seconds, a solemn moment fell over everyone.

"Ah, good to see you all again. " The moment broken, everyone turned to see Hao leaning against a tree, a smirk on his face. "I'm sorry, Yoh's not available right now, but if you want, I can take a message." Summoning his spirit of fire, Hao advanced on the group, a murderous look in his eyes.

"Come on! Attack!" Ryu yelled, and the group charged into battle.

"I think it's time we finished what we started Ren." Hao called, after calmly smacking Lyserg away and into a tree trunk.

"Lets just say I'm a little more prepared this time." Ren's eyes took on a dangerous look as he prepared for battle. "And I will take you down, or die trying.

"Then you will die trying!" Hao charged at Ren, who ducked out of the way, barely dodging a burst of flame that shot after him. This game of dodge ball continued, as Hao also smacked and punched away anyone that came within 10 feet of him.

Nobody saw Yoh's head poke out, calmly observing the battle before him. He could only think of one thing. They were trying to hurt his brother. Nobody was going to harm his brother. Picking up his sword, Yoh headed for the doorway.

"Faust! We need you!" Horo shouted, crying out in pain as he was slammed against a tree. He just had a second to see Hao, before the shaman punched him aggressively in the face, repeatedly. He was stopped when Ryu charged, and managed to slash Hao across the back, who yelled as he felt the welt throbbing painfully. Turning in anger, Hao shot a blast of fire at Ryu, who only just ducked out of the way. When he looked back again, Hao found Horo Horo gone, and the shaman cursed roughly.

Yoh meanwhile, had managed to creep up on Ren and Lyserg. The two were hiding, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Hello again." Yoh spoke softly, watching them jump in fright. Lyserg seemed only momentarily stunned, but Ren, Ren went rather pale.

"What's the matter? Aren't you pleased to see me?" Yoh asked steadily.

"You...you sound...like Hao..." Ren managed to stammer out. Lyserg looked at him, surprised. The Chinese really looked shocked to the core by it, and the other shaman shook his shoulder to snap him out of it.

"Yoh! What has Hao done to you?" Lyserg asked, beginning to panic.

"Nothing...much..." Yoh suggestively licked his lips, and Ren nearly puked. "But you're trying to hurt my brother. We won't be having that..." Yoh drew his sword, and rushed into battle with the two shamans.

"Yoh please! " Lyserg cried, as he was pinned against a tree.

"Bocchama, I know it pains you, but you must attack. That is not the Yoh you know, and I know you understand that."

"I know Bason. I know.." Ren closed his eyes momentarily. Then, he charged at Yoh, knocking him off Lyserg, who fell to the floor choking.

"Just like old times, eh?" Yoh grinned, striking back, and catching Ren's shoulder. The younger swore lightly, ignoring the pain, before anger, regret, fear, and everything else swelled up inside of him. Allowing his emotions to consume him, the Chinese blinked rapidly again, before narrowing his gaze, and throwing everything he had at Yoh. It was amazing how much Yoh could be like Hao, his expression was identical, and his eyes held that same piercing glare. But his eyes were misted over, like a film was covering those big brown eyes, and his voice was harsher, completely un-Yoh like.

"Yoh, don't you remember? We're your friends." Ren hissed, as he pinned Yoh against a rock near the waters edge.

"I only need one friend." Yoh growled in response.

"Hao is just using you! Think back Yoh, remember. Hao did something to make you this way!" Ren's strength was, for once, greater than Yoh's and he held him securely against the rock.

"Never! I know he loves me!"

"And what if he doesn't? What if he plans to dump you once you've played your part in his master plan?"

This sparked a little doubt in Yoh, which reflected in his eyes. Sensing a breakthrough, the Chinese continued.

"We're your friends Yoh. No matter what, we won't abandon you." Ren spoke softly, his eyes mirroring the same fear, rejection, betrayal and hurt that was now rushing it's way through Yoh, making him momentarily doubt himself.

"But if Hao doesn't love me, who does?" Yoh asked, the innocence finally showing through again in his voice. Ren dropped his voice, leaning towards Yoh's ear.

"I do. " He whispered, trying to blink back tears.

Yoh closed his eyes as a blinding pain streaked across his head. And suddenly, the bare contact between them meant that Yoh felt everything Ren could, and Ren everything that Yoh could. Flashbacks, memories, feelings and deepest desires. They passed through, and Yoh eventually sighed, dropping his head.

When Yoh lifted his head again, he blinked, opening his eyes to focus on Ren. His beautiful brown eyes had returned, and it was like he had suddenly woken up from a dream.

"Yoh?" Ren asked. The older shaman shook his head, before giving a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry." Yoh whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't help it, and the droplets ran down his cheeks, softly falling onto his shirt.

Across the clearing, after hitting away Horo for the millionth time, Hao suddenly became aware of the scene going on between Ren and Yoh.

"Oh fucking hell." He snarled, jumping across to land behind Ren. Raising the wooden log in his hand, he smacked it around Ren's head, who wobbled a little,and looking a little dazed, lifted his hand to touch the wound, bringing down his hand to see the scarlet blood dripping down like rubies into the grass. For a moment, there was no pain, and Ren merely focused on the blood that stained his fingertips. Then the pain did come, an overwhelming sharp stab of hurt that flowed through his head, making Ren rather dizzy and light-headed.

"Ow..." He lightly moaned, before collapsing to the ground.

Yoh however panicked. He looked left and right, down at the bleeding Ren, before he looked up at Hao, and the pure evil that shone in his eyes.

With a final sob of despair, Yoh turned and blindly ran, ignoring the shouts from behind him. He ran and ran, trying to forget the memories that pushed their way to the surface, trying to ignore the pain inside his heart.

At that time, Yoh just wanted to die. All the pain that he'd caused, all the terrible things he'd done.

Worse of all, the things, oh the things he'd let Hao do to him.

Stopping suddenly, surrounded by trees, Yoh broke down in the moonlight shining above him. Softly, sobs and whimpers rose up into the cool night, as Yoh began to cry like he'd never stop.

"Um, I think it's time to go guys." Horo winced, grasping his bleeding arm.

"Good idea..." Choco echoed, helping Anna to her feet, Lyserg running to help. Faust swiftly scooped up the unconscious Ren, whilst Ryu ran around, making sure everyone was ready.

Hao lay in the middle of the clearing, having fell to his knees in anguish when Yoh had run away. He cried out in pain and anger, calling out for Yoh, forgetting the shaman around him. They had wisely ran for the nearest exit, running into the night, leaving Hao alone to drown in his misery.

And it was then, when everyone had gone, and he was alone, that Hao began to cry as well, cool salty drops of raw human emotion falling into the grass, as Hao cried desperately for his brother, calling out for him to come back.

It wasn't the shaman in Hao that loved Yoh.

It was the human. And Hao allowed the human in him to overtake his mind, and dictate to him to what to do. And right now, the human was telling Hao to cry, to express the loss in him.

"Oh my beautiful Yoh, where have you gone? Why have you left me?" Hao cried all over again, burying his face in the wet grass.

"I love you, Yoh Asakura..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shadows: Whoa, now that was a BIG chapter! Lots happening...Yay! Yoh is good again! Well, he's a little confused, but that's nothing a little lovin' from his big bro can clear up...

Hao: You made me cry! How could you! You're making me look like some weak human!

Kitty: Now, now, don't insult your authoress. She can, and will, bend the rules so that you are denied your sweet pleasure of shagging your little brother.

Hao:sulking: Fine. Just so you all know, when I get out of this, I am so getting on Microsoft's case, and I'll get them to sue her for every penny she's worth!

Shadows and Kitty:evil glares, tapping sharp weapons in hands/paws: You _really_ don't want to shag Yoh, do you:wink:

Hao:sweatdrop: Uh, review please?...Okay, leave me alone you crazy women...:hides:


	9. Doubting Myself

**Seductive Lies**

Shadows:hides from mob of angry readers: Oh forgive me! I didn't mean to forget you! I was, busy, and I had modular exams today, and there's bitch fights, and I've broken my friendship with my best mate, and...

Well, it's all over now, and I can pick up where I left off. I'm sorry! Okay Hao, you can have a break...Ren! Do the honours!

Ren: What:evil glares from Shadows: Oh, okay then...Shadows does not own Shaman King. That means me. And Yoh. And Hao. And Horo. And Lyserg. And... :gets shut up by Kitty, who puts paw over mouth:

Kitty: Thank god for that! I can do much better than the lot of you! Actually, that's what I'm hired and sitting here for?... :glares at Shadows:

Shadows: You, Kitty, are my muse. It's your job to bring me various anime characters from the dungeons, do the disclaimers when applicable, sit there and look pretty, and give me inspiration on what to write. Besides, we've been partners for years, why would you ever want to leave?

Kitty: Um...I dunno actually... On with the review replies...

0o0o

_Black Hikari:_ :comforts with lots of hugs: Don't worry, Hao is VERY angry at Yoh's naughty little friends...And don't worry, they'll suffer... :evil laughter:

_Haolover9312:_ Bad Hao, he's been a naughty boy...And now Yoh is alone and confused, and Hao is crying his heart out...Don't you just love my plot twists?

_Inulover4eva: _Hmm, I'm rather good at plot twists, aren't I? Well get prepared for some more, cuz there's more from where that came from! As for lemons, they go good on top of fluffy white cream... :wink:

_Azalee:_ I'm good on trampolines too. We have them in PE at skool...Thanks for the info... Whoa... :reads 2nd half of chapter: My god! Now that is a fucking excellent storyline:faints: And on the Yoh/Hao situ, well, this is a love triangle, and Anna still has her part to play... Remember, Hao didn't reveal what he wanted her to do...

_Garnet-Chan: _Yay, somebody who didn't cry! I agree, chapter 8 is good...It's sort of the prelude to the grand finale that's coming later on.. :wink: (yes, I wink a lot...)

_DragonStorm85:_ You know, I had that chapter planned out for days...It bugged me until I wrote it...Don't cry... :hugs: Yoh will come along and make it all better... I hope... Or I could just make various people's lives complete and utter misery...

_Russian Doll: _:comforts amongst all the tears: There, there, Hao will be okay, just a few murders, brutal killings and kidnappings later and he'll be fine...We wish... Here, have glomps to cheer you up. :glomp: I'm adding you to my list of captured souls... Heh!

_Soccer-cutie67: _It took you 1 ½ hours to read the whole fic? Do I really write chapters that big? Don't worry, you're completely in awe...Now stay still, because your soul is mine:glomp: Ah...really should stop doing that..

_Dr4g0nhunt£r: _I find it impossible to be completely heartless for Hao, even if he is a bit evil... Don't worry, I'll look after him...And Yoh...And Anna... He, he... :glomp: Mwhahahaha! Now your soul is mine:smiles insanely:

0o0o

Kitty: I know why! You friggin' forced me into being your muse! I had no choice! It was either that, or the Doggy was going to be your Microsoft Office Assistant!

Shadows: Uh...:sweatdrop: On with the ficcie... Now, now, calm Kitty...:gets scratched: Ow...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 9 - Doubting Myself

"Somewhere."

"Somewhere? How is that gonna help us find Yoh!" Choco complained, before cowering at the dangerous glare Anna shot at him.

"Somewhere around here..." Horo muttered, more to himself than the others. The little tinkle of laughter echoed up from the aura disk, causing everyone to look right. Sure enough, once Horo put the disk away, everyone heard the faint sobs that came from within the trees.

"Over there.." Ryu whispered, pointing, and leading the way. When a branch flicked back in Horo's leg, a faint 'ow..' could be heard, making the sobs suddenly become louder as whoever was crying lifted up their head from the grass. Pushing their way through, everyone gasped when they saw Yoh, his dark eyes filled with tears, staring precariously up at them.

"Yoh..." Horo echoed. The shaman didn't answer, he merely wiped away a few tears that had rolled down his cheek. Then he got up, walking over to where Faust stood, the unconscious Ren cradled in his arms. Yoh stooped downwards, brushing his fingers against the dried blood on his head, his usually soft locks of his hair matted together from the blood. Silently, Yoh was willing for Ren to wake up and tell him everything was okay, but he didn't, and Yoh's tears began to fall again, some of the cold droplets falling gently onto Ren's sleeping face.

"Do you mind?" A rather familiar voice croaked up at him. Yoh smiled through his tears, as the saffron eyes blinked at him, trying to shake off the woozy feeling.

"Are you feeling better?" Faust asked, observing the situation going on below. Carefully, Faust gently put Ren down on the grass, to allow the two to talk easier.

"Very woozy and a killer headache. Apart from that, I'm absolute peachy." The sarcasm was back in Ren's voice to a certain degree, and apart from the fact that Horo did come over, Ren's glare made it quite clear he didn't want any more company.

"Considering that you took a rather painful hit there, I'm surprised you're actually awake." Horo also smiled, coming over to see how the Chinese shaman was.

"Something cold and wet woke me up. " Ren answered, feeling kind of pleased when Horo sat down beside him, invisibly snuggling up to him a little.

"My bad.." Yoh added, raising a finger sheepishly.

"And you were crying because?" Ren asked, although his voice held a soft note to it.

"Because it's because of me that you had a huge wooden log smacked around your head, and that you now have a rather painful and bloody wound on the side of your head. I'm sorry..." Yoh replied, his voice holding complete innocence. Ren couldn't help himself, he smiled, lightly.

"You've already apologised Yoh. And it's not necessarily your fault...I think Hao wasn't too pleased about the fact that we were trying to kill each other." Ren did gently lift a hand to explore the wound, wincing a little when he touched the tender open wound. Although the major bleeding had stopped, the wound was still open, and very sore. "Ow.." Ren muttered lightly, causing Yoh to laugh slightly.

"So what did Hao exactly do to you?" Horo asked, looking curiously at Yoh. Yoh's smile faded, as he recalled everything that had happened over the last few days.

"Well, I remember certain parts of it, and I have no idea what happened in others. Mainly, it's a big blur of colour, sound and Hao..." It was then that Yoh suddenly realised. He was nowhere near Hao, and yet he wasn't ill. He didn't even feel on the verge of sickness, and Yoh found it confusing.

" You okay?" Ren asked, observing Yoh's sudden hesitation.

"Yeah, it's just when this whole thing started, whenever Hao went away as such, I always got ill. I couldn't explain it, and from there, things just escalated. I told myself I was only with Hao to stop myself from being ill, but I think it was more than that. "

"Such as?" Ren's eyebrow rose in curiosity.

"I think, well I dunno. I mean, I'm not anywhere near Hao now, and I feel fine. It's weird.." Yoh shrugged his shoulders, whilst Ren felt Horo silently take his hand.

"I might have the answer to that question." Anna wandered over, looking a little less pale, but still rather ill. She sat down beside Yoh, who simply looked her up and down, and promptly hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Yoh whispered, whilst Anna simply gave a stifled sob, and hugged Yoh back, pleased beyond words to have the real Yoh there again.

"That's okay Yoh. You weren't yourself. And I think, when this started, Hao somehow put you under some kind of hypnosis. You weren't aware of it to begin with, and Hao was doing it to make you believe that you needed him to live. Consequently, now that the hypnosis, or whatever Hao was using to control you, is gone, you aren't ill anymore." Anna smiled, lightly, but Horo and Ren both saw it.

"So who broke the hypnosis then? Or what?" Horo asked, head to the side again, making Ren try to hide his snickers of laughter. He gathered that laughing was only going to make his head pound even more, and Ren abruptly stopped.

"Uh, that was me...Hence, why Hao hit me round the head with that log." Ren smiled again, quietly giving Horo's hand a little squeeze.

"How?" Horo and Anna asked in unison.

"Some very carefully selected words of persuasion that I've forgotten." Ren's eyes connected with Yoh's, who looked solemn for a minute. Both remembered what Ren had said. Yoh nodded slightly, and Ren relaxed, convinced that, for now, his secret was also safe with Yoh. He was more curious, however, to hear what Yoh had to say about it.

"Oh well. Either way, Yoh is good again, and we'd better get back before Hao hunts us down in search of Yoh. No offence, but he seemed absolutely devastated when you ran off Yoh. He collapsed, and completely ignored us. " Horo gave a confused look, before getting to his feet, helping Ren up.

"Ow..." Ren cursed.

"Sure you'll be alright to walk back?" Horo asked.

"With help. The help being to make sure that I don't fall down any ravines or pits. "Ren sarcastically smiled, and Horo slipped an arm around his shoulder.

They began the long trek back to Yoh's house, everyone sluggishly dragging their tired and beaten bodies along the dirt track. Before he left, Yoh threw a look behind him. Somewhere, back from where he'd ran, he could feel the pain of a heart breaking. He could feel the grief and the desperation, and for a minute, a shiver ran up Yoh's spine.

Was it possible?

Were he and Hao still connected?

Yoh shivered, and not from the cold. He turned, and set off down the track, trying to ignore the pain of another...

0o0o

Back in the almost deserted clearing, Hao was still sobbing into the grass. Inside, something was breaking, and it felt like he'd lost something. A part of himself, that had runaway into the night with Yoh.

He broke down again, the pale waver of the moonlight shining down on him. He didn't understand himself, why was he crying? He hadn't cried in a long time, it wasn't something that was common to him. The pain and grief was overwhelming, touching a little aspect of himself that was so faint, it almost wasn't there.

For a long, long time, there was no sound, apart from Hao's steady and gentle sobs, as he cried for something that wasn't there.

And eventually, like all things that come from human emotion, it stopped. The tears could come no more, and Hao found that there was nothing left.

And it was then, also like human emotion, that one feeling gave way to another. For Hao, the deep, burning sadness faded, and it was then that anger, hatred and the rage kicked in. He forgot the sorrow that he had felt, he could only focus on one thing, and one thing alone.

Revenge.

They, they had taken his Yoh away from him. And now they were going to pay.

Getting to his feet, Hao wiped away the wetness on his face. His eyes narrowed, and burned with a fiery desire for vengeance. He had long forgotten the grief, the pain of his heart breaking. He also forgot the last look he had at Yoh, when he had seen the pure shock and demoralisation in his eyes.

Desolation. Defeat. He had lost the battle, but the war was far from over.

Revenge is sweet. And oh how he was going to enjoy this.

Menacing and threatening laugher, edged with a wicked tang of evil echoed up to the full moon and the night sky. The birds settled in the trees flocked upwards, forming a sudden cloud against the moon. When the birds were gone, Hao smirked with glee.

It was time for them to pay...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ski sighed, leaning against the fencing post near the waters edge. Down by the lake, her torn and shabby bag lay in a heap beside her. She had heard the sounds of people coming that morning, and, afraid, she had ran for cover behind a nearby tree. Watching, she had seen them come out, setting off somewhere. Sadly, Ski had noticed how well dressed, and well kept they were, wishing she had the same.

Now, feeling alone and dejected, she decided that the time had come to go back and see if they could help her find her sister. Ski had checked earlier, but nobody was home, and she had gone to find something to eat.

Ski had to admit, the shaman energy in the air had been rather strong that evening. It was unusual, as if a potentially powerful shaman was in town. Shrugging, she picked up her bag, and set off, becoming aware of the noises and voices as she got closer.

Peeping inside the gate, she gasped as she saw the shaman fight going on. Her gasp was picked up however, and a dark haired shaman threw his gaze in her direction, spotting her two seconds before she backed off. Breathing deeply, she leant against the closed door, hoping he didn't come out. Maybe this had been a bad idea...

Ren meanwhile, curiously gazed at where he was sure he'd seen a face two seconds ago.

"You okay Ren?" Horo asked, slipping an arm around his shoulder.

"I could of sworn there was someone there a minute ago..." Ren looked rather puzzled, and Horo shrugged. Ren looked kinda cute when he was confused.

"Lets go have a look." Horo grinned, and dragged his friend over to the gate.

"Hello?" Horo called sticking his head out. Ski gasped, leaping away from her position and clutching her arms to her chest.

"Whoa, it's alright, we won't hurt you.." Horo held his hands up in mock surrender, taking in the painfully thin girl before them.

"I'm sorry, I was just..." Ski's voice caught in her throat, slightly hoarse due to dehydration. Ren's eyes narrowed slightly, taking in the small sky blue spirit ball poking out slightly from behind her back.

"You're a shaman, aren't you?" Ren was sure to keep a non-threatening tone, giving her a small smile.

"Um...yeah...Look, I'm sorry, I'm a little shy around strangers. My name's Ski Kyouyama." She was startled when the two looked at each other in slight shock.

"Uh,...did you just say your name was Kyouyama?" Ren asked, curiously.

"Yes...Wait a minute, do you know anything about my sister?" Her eyes glimmered with hope, a smile creeping it's way onto her face.

"I think you'd better come inside. " Ren took in Horo's nod, who simply led the way in.

"Morty? Go fetch Anna." Horo called across the clearing to the short boy, whilst Ski looked around rather nervously.

"Relax, no one's really going to bite your head off. Apart from Anna. And possibly me." Ren smiled, as the girl relaxed a little, returning the gesture.

"Anna? Let me guess, tall, blonde? Dark eyes? Wears a red head scarf, or used to." Ski took in Ren's wide eyed look, gathering she'd guessed right. She couldn't help herself. A wide-eyed grin crept across her face, making Ren stop to smile at the pure innocence of it all.

The tranquillity was shattered in moments by screams from the back yard. (A/N: Three wild guesses on why everyone's screaming!)

0o0o

The screams had, in fact, come from a rather terrified Morty, and a startled Lyserg. Yells of shock also echoed from Anna and Ryu, who were both trapped against the fencing post with no way back to the house.

In the middle of the enclosure stood Hao, eyes narrowed in a livid fury, his spirit of fire standing at the ready beside him. The shaman's glazed over gaze showed no emotion other than anger, no compassion or empathy offered. Morty and Lyserg were both beside the open doorway, both looking terrified. The rush of feet, as everyone else came running to see what was the matter, made Hao laugh. It was a slightly lustful, vengeful laugh, that sent shivers up and down everyone's spines.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A group of pathetic shaman, whom I am going to destroy. But first, I do believe that you have something that belongs to me." Hao's eyes narrowed in question, Morty's little whimpers of fright making Lyserg bend down and comfort him.

"Sorry Hao, but I don't belong to anyone." Yoh's usually curious and placid stare held a daze of hurt and mild confusion. At the sight of Yoh, Hao's gaze dropped a little, but the anger was still there.

_So that's it. _Ren thought to himself, one of the last to come out of the open doorway along with Ski. _Hao's weakness is Yoh...Somehow, that knowledge is going to help us..._ Ren threw a glance to the terrified Ski beside him, and remembered that she was one of Hao's targets. _Shit...If Hao sees her... _

"Quickly, back inside." Ren ordered.

"What?.." Ski looked up dolefully at him.

"Go, now! I'll explain later!" Ren gently pushed her, and the girl ran back inside, whimpers escaping her lips. A low growl of anger emitted from Hao, who angrily ordered his spirit of fire to get ready for the attack.

"If you don't belong to anyone, why did you run away? Were you running from the truth? I knew you'd wound up here, under the strict eye of that whore over there. " The shaman nodded his head slightly in Anna's direction, earning him an equal growl of anger from Yoh. Gasps and murmurs ran through the crowd of shaman, it was almost as if Hao had spoken again.

"What's the matter Yoh? Don't you like me criticising your little fiancée? It's not as if you have a choice." Hao smirked in glee. When Yoh next spoke however, Ren could of almost sworn it was Hao who voiced words again, instead of his little brother.

"You know something?" Yoh muttered angrily.

"What?" Hao replied in his playful voice.

"I remember that battle before I ran away from you. Right before I realised the truth, somebody told me something that shocks me now. They told me I sounded like you. And I don't want to be like you." Yoh's eyes held a look that was genuinely his own, but with a flicker of Hao.

"You have no choice. It's either that, or you're going to die along with the rest of your friends. " A smirk flashed evilly across Hao's face, but Yoh never moved. He didn't even flinch, whilst everyone else merely shrunk away in fright.

"You don't mean that." Yoh eventually muttered. The tone was more like Yoh's voice, but still edgy.

"Why do you say that? I can, and will kill you and everyone else right now." Hao was a little over confident, Yoh could see. But still, this was the only chance he had, and he definitely had to take this one.

"You won't kill me. You can't kill them. That's what you need Anna for, isn't it? Until you get whatever you want from her, you can't touch a huge group like this. "

"But I can kill you off one by one." Hao dangerously answered, beginning to get annoyed. Secretly, he was worried. Did Yoh know too much?

"You could, but you still won't touch me. " A sudden lightness echoed on the end of his words, causing a breath of relief to settled around the yard.

"What's going to stop me? I told you Yoh, I can, and will kill you. And I can play games just as easily." Although anger in Hao was as common as enthusiasm for training in Yoh, when it was there, Hao could be very dangerous.

"Because you love me. " Four simple words, and the shield Hao had built around himself dropped with a clatter. "You won't touch me, because part of you loves me. It was meant to be for your own gain, influencing me, but you fell in love with me. "

A silence dropped over the yard, and even Morty stopped his terrified whimpers, snuggled up protectively in Lyserg's arms. (A/N: They're just friends, okay?) Everyone was taking in what Yoh had just announced to them, until Anna plucked up the courage to voice what was on everyone's minds.

"Are you saying...that there's been a homosexual relationship going on here?" The glare from Hao was enough to make even Anna shrink two feet, but Yoh merely nodded.

"Wow...such a big deal.." Ren slipped in, but he was ever conscious of the look Hao kept focused on everyone.

"Are you condemning them being gay?" Lyserg piped up.

A spluttered came from both, before Yoh grinned, and laughed at his friend's comment.

"Actually, I'm perfectly straight Lyserg. I blame that hypnosis thingy for whatever happened between us." Yoh kept his grin, but Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I be critical of them being gay?" This caused even more raised eyebrows and murmurs, before a growl silenced everyone. If anything, Hao was calling the shots here, and he seemed rather interested in what Ren had to say. The Chinese shaman however, was focused on the look Horo was giving him. He smiled, and lightly held a finger to his lips, nodding sideways slightly. An answering nod cleared this issue up, Horo nodded in agreement, and Ren turned his attention back to the issue in front of him.

"Enough! It's time I took what is _mine.._ And if I can't have you, no one can." Hao gave the order, and the attack was launched, flames of anger rushing forward towards to the group. In seconds, Horo had summoned Koro and threw up a defence against the attack.

It wasn't enough, and Horo was pushed backwards, the flickers of flame licking around the snowboard, melting through the ice like a knife on butter.

"Get Yoh and Anna inside! Now!" Horo shouted, as Ren and Ryu rushed to help. They weren't quick enough, and with a few orders, the spirit of fire had sprung up a wall of flame blocking the doorway. Without the threat of being burnt at the stake if they moved, Anna and Ryu could get away from the entrapment they had been blocked into.

Hao knew he wouldn't be able to defeat them all. He wasn't here for Yoh - yet. He was here for entirely different reasons altogether. The spirit of fire wouldn't kill them, just maim and distract them. The shaman chuckled, as a shot of fire struck Ryu's arm, and another lightly caught Lyserg's cheek.

They were fighting with all they had, yes. But Hao had more than one weakness, and they didn't know them. Until then, it would be a case of trying their hardest. And until Hao saw the right moment...

"He's too strong!" Lyserg yelled, Morty having run for cover long ago.

"No he is not! Even Hao has a weakness somewhere!" Ryu winced slightly at the pain from the burn on his arm. In their attempt to hold back the steady stream of fire and flame, nobody had noticed that Anna, Yoh and Morty had been left open and without cover. And nobody noticed that Hao was heading straight for them until it was too late.

"Too late Yoh, you're mine!" Hao cried, before he jumped down before the three. Although Yoh had spirit control, he knew he wasn't a match for Hao. The shaman easily dodged, sneaking behind and grabbing Yoh's shoulders. Hao threw him leftwards, watching as the younger crashed painfully into a wall.

"I forgot to mention. It's not Yoh I want. I want you Anna." With a grin of delightful evil, Hao cleverly distracted, then roughly backhanded Anna across the head. She slumped into his arms, only to be heaved onto his shoulder.

"Next time Yoh, maybe you'll learn that what I say, and what I want are two different things." Hao laughed once more, summoning his spirit, and sending a final burst of flame at the group. Then, he was gone, and the exhausted shaman collapsed in pain.

Yoh merely dragged himself to his feet, staring up to where Hao had been.

"Anna..." He softly whispered, tears beginning to collect in the corners of his eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shadows: Dun, dun, DUN! (Yeah, I say that a lot...) Now you know how I'm going to incorporate AnnaxHao into this fic... Review, - or Morty gets it... :laughs as she reveals Morty bound and gagged, hanging upside down from the ceiling: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA:cough: Man, that needs work...


	10. Kissing The Rain

**Seductive Lies**

Shadows: Oh do not stress my dear readers! In case anyone has forgotten, this story has a LOVE TRIANGLE. That means three people! In this case, Yoh, Hao and Anna. But, you don't know how I'm going to end this yet...It could have a whole manner of different pairings...

Kitty: Finally, I'm back on the disclaimers. Shadows does not own Shaman King! There! That's how you do it!

Shadows: Okay, calm down...Even tho my arms are now scratched to pieces, and I have a few claw marks on my face... On with the review replies! This will probably be a short-ish chapter, I don't have much to put in it...

0o0o

_Azalee:_ I'm a bitch, eh? Don't worry, I promise you loads of yummy yaoi action! And in the next chapter! YAY!

_Garnet-chan:_ Ah, go and re-read the end of the last chapter. Hao does want Yoh, - but not yet...Kidnappings, murder, torture...it's all a typical day in the life of an evil pyromaniac...

_Shaman fan:_ I promise fairly fast updates. I do tend to take a while if I have other responsibilities...

_Luna Chii:_ Yaoi action is promised in these next two chapters! And yes, Hao wants Yoh. Does Yoh want Hao? That is the question...

_Inulover4eva:_ I don't want to imagine what you're gonna be like when it gets to the shag scene! Meanwhile, enjoy a chapter of fluff...Wait, that's the next chapter... Heh, heh... :sweatdrop:

_Black Hikari:_ Yes, someone who doesn't yell about the Hao/Anna pairing! Don't worry, once you read the chapter title, you will be ecstatic. Or you'll just stare blankly at the screen!

_Haolover9312:_ If you hated me, you wouldn't be reading this. Still, I AM good at cliff hangers, aren't I? Now give Hao back, or I can't put him in uncomfortable positions with various people. :wink:

_Nirah:_ Oh, you can expect HoroxRen coming soon... I promise...Tune in for the next chapter for that...Oh, and on the mistake bit, always re-read your chapters. I often go through and change bits! Even better, get a proof-reader!

_DragonStorm85_: I totally agree, but Hao is GRIEVING! I took away his Yoh...Nah, he'll be alright by the end of this chapter! Oops, I didn't say that...

0o0o

Shadows: Sorry about the delay in updates...Mother's Day got in the way...And I had a fight with my best friend...And, and...I got involved with Yahoo Messenger...Much fun...And...well, I actually found myself a GIRLFRIEND! I've been a little preoccupied lately...

Kitty: Please could all readers ensure they have a box of tissues, and/or hankie nearby, in case of continuous sobbing. Please also ensure you have a plushie or something to squeeze whilst reading, as you may squeal in absolute bliss and cry tears of joy...That will be all!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 10 - Kissing The Rain

If it was the most simplest forms of displaying human emotion, nobody shed tears, and nobody resolved to crying. Despite the whole damned irritation at having just had one of their rescued kidnapped again, nobody showed it.

But it would seem that Yoh was in no hurry to rescue Anna. It was if he knew just what Hao was planning, even though he had said that Hao didn't tell him what his master plan was. Either way, Yoh wasn't telling, and all anyone could do was simply go about their normal routines. They tended to their injuries, rested their weary bones, and simply mused on what to do. Ski was tended to also, she was introduced to everyone, before Lyserg and Morty decided a bath and some clean clothes was on the agenda for her. A warning look from Ren told her not to dive into her family relations, and so she kept quiet.

Yoh was hiding something. Ren had definitely noticed that. His normally cool, clear brown eyes held something that spoke of a hidden thought. It was as if he knew something about Hao that he couldn't tell his friends. But even so, Ren wanted, no, needed to talk to him, and for various reasons.

That sentence to Lyserg, about what had gone on between him and Hao...

_0o0(FLASHBACK)0o0_

_"Actually, I'm perfectly straight Lyserg. I blame that hypnosis thingy for whatever happened between us." His grin had been there, a typical stereotype of Yoh. _

_But it was in his eyes. That look that said he was lying. The look that showed closed doors to a secret that he was hiding._

_"Why would I be critical of them being gay?" Ren had a little addition to this sentence, he was 95 percent sure that he WAS gay, but..._

_It must of shown in his eyes. For Yoh gave him that placid, curious look that said he knew something. Their gazes made contact for a few seconds, in which Yoh raised an eyebrow slightly, smiling softly. _

_'He knows. Wait, I told him.' Silently, Ren cursed himself slightly. The growl from Hao silenced everyone, leaving Ren to ponder on his thoughts, and Yoh to concentrate on what Hao had to say. _

_0o0(END FLASHBACK)0o0_

Wandering through the house, Ren found Yoh sitting peacefully under the porch, gazing up at the stars. Settling down beside him, Ren smiled, receiving a soft smile in return.

"Come to star gaze too?" Yoh asked, returning his stare to the night sky.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you..." It was awkward for Ren, Yoh could see that. Clearly, he wasn't that used to having open conversations.

"Lemme guess, about me and Hao?" The odd look returned told him Ren wasn't kidding around. He was serious. Yoh dropped his grin, settling on the soft smile again.

"Sort of. More on those 'carefully selected words of persuasion' that I haven't forgotten."

"Ah."

"And that I know you're still not quite yourself. It's odd for me to be direct, but still. What's bothering you?"

"Hao." It was said with no hesitation. Yoh knew perfectly well what Ren meant. "I'm not telling you why."

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Yeah."

"Did you...ever sleep with Hao?" Ren didn't meet Yoh's eyes, he was too afraid. Instead, he closed his own, keeping his head down.

After a moments pause, Yoh answered.

"No. We came pretty close though." Both had solemn faces, as Yoh bit his lip nervously, and Ren took in what he'd said. The night sky kept a peaceful glow upon the two, and silence settled. Then, the silence was shattered by muffled sobs, as Yoh began to quietly cry. Cool wet droplets fell onto the grass, and Ren also bit his lip, unable to say or do anything. Eventually, the sobs began to die down, and Yoh summoned up enough energy to look at Ren's painfully grave face.

"It wasn't that bad, - was it?" Ren finally ventured.

"No. That's the whole damn point! I know I enjoyed it at the time, so why am I thinking about it all now? Why do I almost feel like I want to do it again! It doesn't make any sense!" Yoh began to cry again, and he slipped sideways, caught deftly by Ren. Yoh simply grabbed at the other shaman, crying desperately into his chest. The only thing Ren could do was simply wrap his own arms around Yoh, pulling him close in a embrace. It was a little out of character for Ren, but after what he'd been up to with Horo, he reckoned he could handle a hug.

After a moments musings, Ren relaxed a little more, snuggling slightly into the soft brown locks. He was a little taken aback by his own actions, but Yoh was warm and soft. Quite pleasantly, Yoh found himself also lulled into the calm peacefulness of it all. For once in a while, Yoh felt, at ease, stripped of all the thoughts and lies put into his head by Hao.

"...Ren?.."

"..Mmm?.."

"You know what we were saying?"

"...About those carefully selected words of persuasion?.."

"That's right."

"What about them?"

"Does that mean you love me?" Yoh lifted his head to stare up at the startled shaman, who sharply pulled his own head up in shock.

"Uh... " A blush crept it's way along his cheeks. Quite clearly, Yoh had accidentally put him on the spot.

"Sorry. Didn't mean it so bluntly." Yoh smiled, feeling Ren relax again. "Okay...Did you actually mean what you said then?"

A moments pause settled around them as Ren pondered on the question. Then, low and with a deeper blush, Ren answered.

"Yes. Would I of said them if I didn't?"

"Ah. In that case, why are you sitting here snuggled up with me?" Ren raised an eyebrow in question.

"What do you mean?" It was said slowly, with wariness in the tone, Yoh gave him a lazy grin, subconsciously cuddling in a little closer.

"Ah. I'm not that stupid. I've seen you and Horo. And heard you, might I add. Not really the best thing in the world to be caught cuddled up with me." Yoh suddenly noticed the minor discomfort in Ren's eyes, catching on what he was worried about. He stooped a little lower, whispering in the other's ear.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. And besides, you have Horo. You can't have me too." This earned him a little, playful slap, a smile creeping back onto Ren's face.

"Never said I wanted you. Just, happen to like you. That's all. Call it, attraction, if you will. " Ren relaxed into Yoh's embrace again, but was taken aback when Yoh promptly pushed him, gently but firmly, backwards. At first Ren was a little worried, but then he realised that there was a wooden post behind him, which he found himself leaning against. The older shaman shuffled forwards a little, before cuddling up to his chest again.

"Relax. I don't wanna try anything. Just...relaxing with someone who seems to understand me a little more." Understanding, Ren slipped his arms around Yoh, pulling him a little closer, resting into Yoh's shoulder.

"Maybe we're not that different..." Ren allowed his eyes to close, feeling at ease. If anything, he had a close friend, and that was enough to keep him in good spirits.

0o0o

"It's not that hard...I know I can do it, but how?" Hao paced the clearing, unsettling the frightened Anna, who's usually cold exterior was lost when in the face of danger. She had been dumped on the dusty floor upon arrival, eventually coming round with a pounding headache. Hao had merely ignored her, continuing his fast pace, shaking from either nerves or anger. The itako was primarily going with option 2 - he was mega pissed.

"Master..." Anna finally ventured. "What troubles you?"

Momentarily, Hao stopped, having forgotten for a little while that Anna was even there. But it was good to see such quick submission from the girl. He decided to see whether she was willing to be a good girl or not.

"Everything. "He hissed, bending down so that they were face to face. "Do you know the pain of rejection? Rejection from the one person who accepted you? And don't say I forced him to, he feels what I feel.

"How can you be sure, Master?"

"How can I..." Hao stopped abruptly. Anna wouldn't, couldn't know. He'd have to explain. But not now.

"Because...because I know these things." He had to admit to himself, she was beautiful. Her pitiful dark eyes that stared up in fright. He would have to use her to his advantage.

"Yes master." Anna lowered her head in silent prayer, her eyes straying back to the dark forest around her.

You will come, won't you Yoh? Because I couldn't bear it if I had to die because of you.

Tears pricking gently at the corners of her eyes, Anna collapsed from exhaustion, falling into a restless sleep as Hao cries of agony leapt into the night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hi." Horo vacantly offered, snuggling up to Ren. The Chinese shaman was settled in the window ledge, looking pleased at the other's company. It was a chilly night, and Horo cuddled into Ren's embrace, seeking his warmth.

"So what's been going on? Everyone alright?" Ren returned the affection, whilst Horo kept himself amused nuzzling into Ren.

"Pretty much. " He yawned, cuddling in a bit more. "Ryu was acting as if he was on deaths door, but then, don't us guys do that anyway?"

"Last time I looked. Apart from me and Faust, anyway" Ren turned away momentarily, eyes gazing upwards.

"What's wrong?" Horo asked, nuzzling in a little more.

"Nothing, I was just, thinking, that's all."

"About what?"

"Why do you have to be so inquisitive?" The look of minor playful disgust made Horo Horo laugh, at which Ren returned the favour, a gently blush gracing his cheeks.

"Because I'm me...Sent to annoy and seduce you..." Horo gave up after this statement, leaning in and gently kissing Ren. The other shaman made a little appreciative noise, responding passionately.

Horo shifted a little, moving so that he was almost sat in Ren's lap, not that the other noticed, he was too busy with their current game. This game of tonsil tennis went on, until the need for air forced them apart. Unsatisfied, Horo snuggled back down, lying his head against the other shaman's chest. Ren sighed softly and contently, allowing his arm to sneak around Horo Horo's waist.

"Ren?" Horo asked, shifting to raise puppy dog eyes at the other.

"What?"

"So what were you thinking about?" He decided, from the almost murderous look that crossed Ren's face, that hiding would be a good idea. He buried his head about as much into Ren's chest as it could go, earning him light smothers of laughter as Ren tried to look at what Horo was doing, not to mention the fact that it tickled.

"Oh if I must... I was thinking about something my father once said."

"Which was?" Ren raised an eyebrow at the question, but answered anyway.

"He said that to love a woman was a sinful enough weakness, but to love a man, that was one of the most sinful weakness you could have. And I think I've literally fallen right in said situation." The Chinese smiled, slightly playfully.

"It's not a weakness, let alone sinful. I mean...the dude's whacked..."

"A little delusional, I think is a better term. Half of that doesn't actually come from his grudge against humans, it comes from his paranoia at making sure his children aren't going to grow up gay..."

"Why? Strict traditions or something?" Horo was, by now, settled in nicely on Ren's lap, considerably warm and comfortable.

"Because, for example, if I happen to be gay, I can't very well give the family an heir to the Tao's, and fulfil one of my main duties as head of the family. In case you've forgotten, two guys can't have babies..." Ren shuddered at the thought.

"True...But then again, that must mean you _are_ gay, if you're cuddled up with me that is."

"Just because I'm cuddled up with you?"

"Well, cast your mind back...Considering some of the things we did..." Horo smiled brightly, noting the blush that deepened across Ren's cheeks.

"I'm not saying anything..."

"Until you shove your tongue my throat then?" This gained Horo a slap from the Chinese, who did then promptly kiss the Aniu, holding him carefully in place. It was something Ren had gotten the hang of, and did enjoy, but he was still a little confused.

Mainly on how he felt for Horo. Whenever they were around the others, he was his usual, annoying self. Pissing him off significantly.

But this, this somewhat passionate and seductive Horo Horo was completely different.

_Maybe people aren't always what they seem to people...And this is rather enjoyable anyway!_

With that last thought, the Chinese smiled to himself, pulling Horo closer to deepen the kiss. You never know, he could die tomorrow or something. And this wasn't something he wanted to miss.

_I think I love you Horo. I just haven't worked out how to tell you yet..._

0o0o

With a sigh, Yoh stepped out of the house, and away from the shouts that echoed from inside. As much as his friends meant to him, even Yoh Asakura needed time alone to make sure he knew himself. It was easy, oh so easy to loose yourself in the day-to-day life and lies that made up your exterior.

Yoh was sure of that. And he wasn't the only one who hid his insecurities behind a mask. He already knew full well that Ren did exactly the same. Although the Chinese seemed angry, confident and strong, Ren was very insecure. He often doubted himself, something Yoh had seen him do. And both were lonely and unhappy, seeking refuge in others. Only, Ren had seemingly found a good person to confide in. Horo was a good person beneath the surface, and Yoh knew he would take care of Ren.

But he, he had fallen right in Hao's grasp. A bad move, undoubtedly. Hao didn't want him, he had only wanted to use him, despite Yoh's claims the night before. Part of him wanted to simply scream into the night and beg for the stars to take his soul now. But how could he do that to everyone? Nobody would ever understand if he committed suicide. The group would fall to pieces without him to keep them going, and he knew it.

Sighing again, Yoh angrily kicked at a nearby rock. Lately, he wished he was more like somebody else. Then maybe, he would be able to understand himself, instead of going around in circles.

Maybe things would be different if he left, instead of giving up his life to the spirit world.

No, he was too tied down. He would have to, cope.

Or go mad trying.

It wasn't as if he could just change, if he let down the walls and became more like the 'real' Yoh Asakura. That would tear the tight bonds apart. After what had happened with Hao, nobody would trust him. They would think it was Hao's doing.

The shaman eventually came out into the street outside. Leaning against a wall, he held his head in his hands and began to softly cry.

Why did everything have to be so difficult?

"What's wrong now? Why are you crying?" (A/N: Three guesses again...who is the visitor?)

"Go away Hao. Haven't you done enough?" Yoh didn't move from his position, tears wetting his already pale cheeks.

"Done enough? My dear Yoh, your friends lives depend on you. Isn't that something that I have a part in?"

"Yes, because YOU'RE THE ONE TRYING TO KILL THEM!" Yoh couldn't hold in the anger anymore, and he let out the floodgates, screaming at the shaman before him. Hao was unfazed, dark eyes staring slightly coldly into the other.

"Is it that bad?" There was a note of emotion to his voice, as Hao stepped a little closer, the tears still falling softly from Yoh.

"No." Came the swift reply. "It's a churning blur of colours, voices, and you."

"And I'm all that bad?" God, Hao was playing games again, and Yoh almost wanted to slap the other.

"You, you are the whole reason I feel this way. Why did you have to come back?" Yoh's eyes narrowed in anger, and Hao saw a whole new side of Yoh. A side that proved once and for all that Yoh was not completely innocent, and certainly that he wasn't going to be taken in so easily once again.

"Yoh, I never intended to fall in love with you. " The voice was so soft, so innocent, so, so Yoh-like, that the other shaman was too stunned to say anything.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. " Hao continued. "I only wanted you as part of my plans, and then, everything just got turned upside down. But just know this. - If I can't have you, no one will. "

"Then nobody will ever have me." Yoh answered, voice low and lulled. " I belong to no one, and if I have to die to prove it, I will. But you'll never let me do that."

"Maybe, but you'll think twice when your friends are your enemies, and your enemies are dead." Hao smiled, suddenly inches away from the other.

"You're my enemy."

"No I'm not."

"You are."

"What makes you say that...I'm..."

"You're...you're both..."

"Both?"

"You're my enemy...and you're my ally. You hate my friends, and you make them hate me. You're...you're like a drug. Something in my system I can't get rid of."

"I'm your brother Yoh. Brothers are brothers. And in our case, we can't live without each other." Silence settled over the two, before Yoh spoke again.

"It's rather sad. "

"What is?"

"That we are worlds apart. You think one way, I think the other. Sometimes, I wonder what would happen if we had been 'normal'. Normal brothers."

"We are normal." Bright brown eyes sparkled with honest knowledge, as Hao reflected on all they'd been through.

"Yes, and it's so very...difficult..."

"Being brothers?"

"Being your brother. Of all people. And I think, I think it's the outlet I've been looking for."

"To be..."

"Myself."

With this final statement, Yoh stepped forward and closed the distance between them. He let the tears fall again, resting his head gently on Hao's chest, releasing a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Hao simply allowed his arms to slip around Yoh, relaxing a little more as he took in the other's warmth. Yoh eventually wrapped his arms around Hao, crying desperately and fervently into his brother's chest. To anyone watching, it was a sad and beautiful moment, captured only by the steady rain that began to fall.

And like all beautiful things, it was a only a moment that could never last forever. As much as Hao wanted it to be this way, it wouldn't, couldn't ever be the same.

With these words echoing through his mind, Hao pushed Yoh away, old anger echoing up inside of him. With a startled cry, the younger shaman fell to the wet ground, hurt and confusion reflecting in his dark eyes.

"What did you do that for?" Yoh eventually asked. Neither moved, eyes locked on each other. Hao stood, eyes ablaze with raging anger, Yoh still lying in sorrow on the rain soaked concrete.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think that it's just going to go away? No, I need you for other things that don't involve falling in love with me." Hao's tone was his usual calm, slightly amusing voice, but with an edge.

"When did I say I loved you?" The minute he said those words, Yoh regretted them, Hao regarded him with a look of pure and utter disgust, causing Yoh to pull back, slightly worried that the other might hit him.

But Hao did nothing. If at most, his usual expression faded to that of a slight sad one.

"Then your friends are your enemies, and your enemies are dead." Hao spat roughly on the floor in front of Yoh, eyes shining with anger once more. "Don't expect me to spare any of them."

Hao turned to go, cloak billowing out into the wind. There was no stopping him now, he would have his revenge.

"If my enemies are dead, then so are you. Is that what you want? It isn't, is it?"

Hao turned to see Yoh standing only a few feet from him, eyes shining brightly, mirroring an equal desire for vengeance. Only Yoh wanted revenge for what Hao had done, not for what his friends had done.

"No." Hao eventually answered. "But it doesn't matter. I've died twice, dying won't hurt me again. And if I can't have you in this life, I will have you in the next.."

"But Hao..." Yoh stepped closer, resting a hand on Hao's shoulder. "What is there to say that you don't already have me?"

Hao could only turn in shock, eyes staring into Yoh. The younger smiled, his trademark grin.

Yoh was himself, oh yes he was. And this theory was only further questioned when Yoh gently pulled him around, one hand making it's way up to run through his dark brown locks. The younger pulled Hao down to him, encountering no resistance from the elder. Yoh had waited too long to do this again, as he gently touched his lips to Hao's. Hao merely shuddered a little, he had never expected this. Having learnt well, Yoh was, was so much more alive, passionate when not under the influence of a mind control. It was enough to make Hao believe in such a thing as love again, something stripped away by the harshness of the world long ago. As the younger shaman moved to deepen the kiss, Hao merely pulled Yoh closer in a loving embrace, holding the kiss between them for as long as he could. It was like a dream, something rare and magical that could never exist on the living plane.

Under the starred night sky, it was only once, but forever, as they found themselves lost in each other.

Only two bore witness to the moment.

The stars themselves, shining down protectively over the twins.

And a rather disappointed figure hiding behind the wooden gate, watching as the two Asakuras found themselves in each other.

Watching, wishing, the tender moment caught under the still falling rain.

And it was at that point that Yoh truly realised he'd crossed a barrier from which he couldn't return.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shadows: Happy now? Hao is no longer pining for his Yoh, and Yoh's friends will live for a little while longer...I know, some characters may be a little OOC, but still...You loved the fluff! Admit it:glares with sharp weapon in hand:

Kitty: No, I'm not happy, you didn't empty my litter tray!

Shadows: Shush:puts hand over mouth: don't say such things! And I did empty it! Now, please review, if you've forgotten where the button is, I will help you out:

It's

right

down at

the bottom

of this arrow!

YAY:D


	11. Liquid Flow

**Seductive Lies**

Shadows: ... :pokes head up from behind computer, but still has rotten fruit thrown at her: I'm sorry guys! I made you wait so long.. Wha:ducks brick being thrown: Hey, watch it!

Kitty: Huh, what :awoken from cat nap: I DID tell you to update...

Shadows: But...but...the Beyblade yaoi! It's so..addictive..But I blame that on my huge surge of teenage hormones... (yes a 16 yr old writes these things...) I Anyway...lots of reviews to cover...

0o0

_Jen-Tao07:_ Hao is cool, isn't he? I'll spare you glomps...Lol, No, there is NO Yoh/Ren pairing here, go read the summary!

_Haolover9312: _Just between you and me, - it should say somewhere on my profile that I'm a girl...And I'll admit, I'm bi, and I couldn't care less! More fluff to ensue! GLOMP:glomps: Speshul glomps for a loyal reviewer!

_AinuPunk:_ Ah, I missed you on the last chapter too! I am sorry! Hao is a little scary when he's grieving, huh? Don't worry, more fluff to come! GLOMP! Now your soul is mine! Man, gotta stop doing that...

_Wild Stallion:_ I am so sorry, I missed you on the last chapter! I, was very bad! And you left such a nice review for the last chapter too:is guilty feeling: No one dies, - yet! I feel privileged to be an inspiration to you! Don't worry, you can include me in your reviewers on your first stories! Ooh, you write Beyblade? YAY:D

_Liliath:_ Yea, reviews are good for me...Are my chapters really that long? Oh well...No worries on the language, I use it all the time! GLOMP:glomps: Welcome to the world of Shadows!

_Luna Chii: _Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi...Everybody loves it:glomps: GLOMP! Don't worry, all new readers get glomped as their induction! Welcome:D

_DragonStorm85:_ You love my plots, don't you? Anyway, get ready for our mystery gate watcher to do a bit of interfering, - much to the Yoh/Hao fans disgust! Ha:glomps: Glomps for a special reader! Will be doing more of that to all my loyal readers!

_Garnet-chan:_ There's more where that fluff came from! I've been planning ahead...I do like to please my fans! Tune in for more fluff here in Shadows realm, - where anything can, and will happen!

_Cutie1789:_ I apologise, new reader...I forgot to add you on the last chapter! Bad Shadows! But you're all added now, I am sorry! As for Yoh, well, all is to be revealed... Mwhahahaha:glomps: GLOMP! And I have plans for Ryu and Lyserg...

_Azalee: _Whoa, sugar high! Calm down girl! Please tell me who is dealing you this hyper sugar! I'm very glad you enjoyed the last bit. I actually wrote that bit _before_ I wrote the Ren/Horo bit, I was that eager to do it!

_Black Hikari:_ You can read my mind, can't you? How did you know who was behind the gate? You're stalking me! Don't worry, Anna is just fine...Hao went to go and do some more murders, but got distracted...

_Garnet-chan:_ There's more where that fluff came from! I've been planning ahead...I do like to please my fans! Tune in for more fluff here in Shadows realm, - where anything can, and will happen!

0o0o

Shadows: And, I have two special gifts for you all, - as we've reached chapter 11, I've dug up a little fanart, - go to my profile for a rather amusing scene from my dungeons! Plus, you get to see Kitty! And the 2nd treat for you lot is a rather interest little half-lemon scene I threw in lower down... (half-lemon because they don't actually shag...)No, I'm not revealing between who! And please read my little notice...Anyway, on with the ficcie!

**PLEASE NOTE:** I MADE THE PAIRINGS CLEAR IN THE SUMMARY! THEY ARE YOHXHAOXANNA AND HOROXREN! THEY ARE NOT CHANGING! NOW STOP REVIEWING ME ABOUT THEM! IF YOU'RE UNHAPPY WITH THESE PAIRINGS, BUGGER OFF!

Sorry, but no one ever listens to me...I apologise to those who can read...

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 11 - Liquid Flow

The rain was still falling by the time Ren and Yoh had managed to get to bed. Both were tired, and although Ren hadn't said where he had been, the other had his suspicions. But still, Yoh didn't question the volatile shaman, and together, sleep sounded like a good idea.

Everyone else was asleep, seemingly, anyway. Morty was cuddled up into a pillow, Lyserg to his right. Horo Horo, residing back in Yoh's futon now, was to Morty's left, putting the short one in the middle, all three contentedly sound asleep. With a raised eyebrow, Ren did the same as Yoh, and carefully changed into his night robe, quite naturally taking to Horo's other side. Yoh was surprised that the Aniu was still awake, but he apparently was, for he didn't notice Yoh, and lightly kissed the Chinese shaman on the cheek, before allowing him to snuggle in.

Yoh couldn't help himself. To witness something slightly intimate between the two made him cast his own mind back to the rather close encounter he'd had with Hao not that long ago...

Mentally, he was kicking himself for being so careless. If he wasn't careful, he'd fall right back in the situation he'd just gotten out of.

But part of Yoh loved Hao. Maybe it was a twin thing.

Maybe he was just stupid.

Sighing lightly, Yoh finished changing, and for some reason, finding himself sliding in beside Ren. The other didn't notice for a minute, who was lying facing Yoh's side, Horo cuddled up behind him, one arm around Ren's waist. After a little while, silence prevailed, and Yoh found himself lying awake, unable to sleep.

It was rather annoying. No matter how much he tossed and turned, the shaman couldn't sleep, until his neighbour eventually had had enough.

"Are you going to actually sleep tonight, or am I going to be kept awake all night by you?" Ren mutter sleepily from beside him.

"I dunno. "

"That's helpful. Well, we'll just lie here awake then."

"Don't be sarcastic Ren, it doesn't help." Yoh's tone was narrowed, and the Chinese shaman softened his voice, saffron eyes quietly observing the other.

"Well considering what I saw earlier, you could definitely use some help. "

Yoh's eyes narrowed, minor wariness in his tone of voice. "What are you talking about Ren?"

"You didn't see me then?"

"When?"

"This evening."

"Before we continue, are you sure everyone is asleep?"

"Why would I be on the subject if everyone wasn't?"

"Good point. Anyway, what do you know Ren?"

Ren lowered his voice to a whisper, leaning forward slightly, so that Yoh could hear him. " I only saw you and Hao in a rather, tender moment... " Ren smiled suggestively, and the other found himself wanting to hit him for it.

"You saw us..."

"Yes."

"Oh shit." Yoh cursed, biting his lower lip.

"It's not as if I'm going to tell anyone."

"You would."

"I'm trusting you not to tell anyone about me and Horo. I'm not a backstabbing bastard, just a arrogant one. "

"Oh shut up a minute. I'm trying to think..."

"Fine." Ren turned slightly, snuggling back down into Horo Horo and leaving Yoh to his thoughts.

Yoh sighed slightly, feeling a little guilty. He hadn't meant to hurt Ren, but he was rather preoccupied, with none other than Hao. It wasn't that he was fixated with Hao, or even near obsessive, but something was luring him to his older brother, and he just couldn't work out what.

"Ren.." It was more of a statement than a question, but the Chinese shaman understood.

"What is it?" He mumbled lightly, shifting a little to glare a bit at the other. Horo Horo also moved, not pleased with the sudden movement, and glomping himself onto Ren, who rolled his eyes in discontent.

"If you saw me and Hao, why didn't you intervene?"

"Because...well.." Ren paused, lost for words, unable to form what he wanted to say into coherent speech.

"You don't know?" Yoh gave him an innocent glance.

"No...It's just...You and Hao, you were almost at each other's throats, at which point I _would_ have intervened...But then, you kinda fell into each other's arms, and..." Ren paused again, looking away from Yoh.

"And what?"

"And it reminded so much of what's happened between me and Horo. I can't take that away. He's all you've got. "

"Not quite." Yoh smiled, propping himself up on his elbows. Leaning across, he gently kissed Ren on the cheek. "But close enough."

Before the unpredictable Chinese could slap him, Yoh had retreated back to his side of the bed, turning over, and closing his eyes. The last thing he heard from Ren was the silent musings that floated up to the stars through the open window, contented sighs flooding the unspoken atmosphere above them.

0o0o

"Master, what troubles you?"

"Nothing." Hao replied, eyes more softer than normal, silently observing the itako before him. She was quiet, but seemingly more content than normal.

"Oh." She looked confusingly up at him, eyes reminding Hao more of a woeful she-deer than the normally strong, straightforward Shaman Queen.

"It is, complicated. But I will tell you. Something has changed. Although Yoh is no longer under the influence of my mind control, he still thinks he loves me. I cannot do that. He is mistakenly believing that he is not under my control and he is..."

"Master, he is himself. Nothing is stopping him from being Yoh Asakura."

"That is a LIE!" Hao turned angrily on the girl, roughly backhanding her across the cheek. His anger faded as quickly as it had come, and Anna stared, stunned up at him.

"Keep quiet, and don't bother me. Go, do some scrying or something. I want to know what Yoh's next move is."

"You do not trust him Master?"

"Yes and no. I can't trust him around his friends, but I still need him to get stronger. I can't have a weak brother in the next life."

"Oh." Was all Anna could muster.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So what do you think?"

"You're the most stupidest, pathetic idiot I've ever had the good grace to come across." Ren rolled his eyes in disbelief, as Horo Horo gave him puppy dog eyes in an attempt to pull him around.

"But Reeennn..."

"No."

Sticking his lower lip out, and holding his eyes wide as he could get, Horo gave everything appealing that he could give.

It didn't work. The other shaman turned away head held high in insulted pride. The Aniu sighed again, before eventually snuggling closer, slipping an arm around Ren's shoulders.

"Come on, is it that bad?" He asked in a softened tone.

"You're asking me to...to...do something I'd rather not do..." The Chinese lowered his gaze enough to take in Horo's curious look.

"Why?"

"Affections in public aren't high on my favourites list. And before you ask, blame on my father. In his presence, you only just breathed and got away with it."

"Ah...Is that why you don't even like to hug in public?"

"Yes."

"Well, to be truthful, to most it's the whole thrill of the-being-caught part. That's why I asked if you'd mind if I snogged you, reasonably in public.."

"Reasonably?" Ren narrowed his glare, eyes on Horo.

"As in maybe in the bathroom, or behind a door. I don't mean smack bang in the middle of the yard!" Horo laughed, gaining a smile from his explanation.

Well...when you put it that way... I'll consider it..."

"Yay!" With a huge grin, Horo threw himself at the other, glomping him and pinning him to the ground. A yelp of surprise echoed up from Ren, which was quickly silenced by Horo licking and sucking on his lower lip. A duel continued from this, the heated slickness of tongues against each other giving way to arousal. Everything simply seemed to stop, the world outside nothing, the only things mattering being each other. Emotions ran high and senses heightened, the air seeming to thicken like fog around the two.

It was not long before arousal gave in to just pure lust. And Horo was definitely game for lust, given his current state of arousal. Ren was pinned beneath him, panting deeply, lips full and swollen from the suckling and kissing. Everything was hot, heady, and just border lining sexual.

Horo was going with that line of thought. A heavily aroused Ren _was_ sexy in his opinion. But sex wasn't on his mind, neither of them were ready for that.

_However, that doesn't mean other little things can't happen in between..._

Licking his lips seductively, Horo dove in for another kiss, a muffled moan from Ren echoing up. He had a somewhat painful hard on by now, and rubbing himself into the other shaman wasn't making things any better.

"Omfh... Horo.."

"What?" The Ainu asked in slight annoyance, resting their foreheads together momentarily.

"Stop goddamn rubbing yourself up against me. "

"Yeah but..." Horo's hand slid southwards, suddenly grabbing gently at Ren's own arousal. "You can't say you're not benefiting from this..." He continued to squeeze and rub mercilessly at the now rather large bulge in the shaman's pants. It took a while, but Ren's composure eventually cracked, and he simply moved with the Aniu, moaning and whimpering on the odd occasion. Everything moved with a liquid flow, skin on skin, lips on lips. Scars against scars. Deep whispers and odd little moans continued to fill the humid air of the room as clothes gradually were removed, until Horo was left in just his pants and boxers, and Ren just in his boxers.

Surprisingly, things hadn't gone all that fast between the two. Both were aroused, the Chinese especially after Horo's little petting session. And both were confidence in their trust and love for one another. Ren was insecure when it came to most things, but he was quite happy to allow this new level of intimacy between them. However, he did yelp just a little bit when the Aniu decided to bite down, lightly on his neck, sucking gently but firmly before releasing and licking at the mark. Although satisfied, he met a slightly wall of hesitation, and realised that Ren was unsure, and probably uninformed when it came to biting and necks. He made a little soothing noise, going back to kissing and reassuring Ren that he wasn't going to hurt him. After a while, the Chinese shaman seemed content with that, and he proceeded to untie and remove Horo's pants as well.

"Can I...can I...see you?" Horo whispered breathlessly into Ren's ear suddenly. The other faltered, mulling this over for a minute, but nipping lightly at the ice shaman's lower lip in appreciation. Horo kept busy by returning to his affections of Ren's neck - this time only kissing and licking.

"Hey..." Ren nudged him unexpectedly, silencing his protests with a quick kiss that just had to get deeper. By the time they drew apart, noting the glint of approval in Ren's eyes, Horo had his answer. He was suddenly aware of just how much trust Ren was putting into him; after all he was trusting Horo with himself, the real Ren, not the one hidden behind a mask. And he was trusting Horo not to hurt him, or abuse him like his father had done.

Hell of a lot of responsibility, but it didn't faze the shaman. He simply smiled, kissed Ren again, and gently let his hands do the talking. Biting back a breath, he locked lips once more, and tugged Ren's boxers down and smoothly off. He had to gasp when he saw Ren for the first time; long, hard and weeping slightly in need. Ren allowed just a hint of a blush to creep across his face as he watched Horo take in everything that was Tao Ren.

And Horo personally himself thought Ren was absolutely beautiful.

Momentarily taking a minute to remove his own remaining item of clothing, Horo lightly pushed the Chinese back down onto the futon. Mouths met in need, but breaking apart in protest when their bare members came into contact for the first time. The lingering feel of humidity in the air got to both of them, but Ren leaned up, surprising Horo by initiating the kiss for once. After a while, they both adjusted to the feel of their whole complete bodies against each other, pleasure stimulating when hardness rubbed against hardness, friction sparking up a whole new game. Horo didn't want to make love to Ren yet, but he did want to explore further. He did so, hands roaming, tongue following close after, as he mapped out every inch of the Chinese shaman.

Meanwhile, Ren did his own exploration, discovering new and odd little things about Horo that was different than himself. Although he had found a long time ago that boys interested him more than the girls, he had wondered back then whether there was something wrong with him. A little voice he didn't know existed however, spoke up to him, reminding him that wrong things didn't feel this good.

And it _did_ feel good, very good. His nerves seemed over sensitive, and a tension had gradually built within him just begging to be released. He didn't know how or why, but it seemed like continuing this little game was going to solve that. So even with Horo's own roaming of his body, he made work of using his hands on his.

This didn't last long when Horo got to the source of Ren's current pleasure. His fingers curled around Ren, curiously finding things that spoke out to him as being completely different. There wasn't much difference between them, he reckoned Ren had anything between half an inch to and inch on him. Not that it mattered. He traced light patterns across the hard length before him, before ducking his head to sample Ren for the first time.

The answering moan of pleasure from Ren was enough to encourage him on, and he found the other shaman's fingers tangling in his sweat-soaked hair, clearly completely on the edge. He continued, growing more and more bolder, finding he could grind his own near-painful erection into the sheets below him.

Everything got suddenly a lot more hotter, and neither could remember when climax started or finished - but when they both managed to come down from the immense high of orgasm, they were completely covered in sweat, and sticky white fluid.

"Horo..." Ren eventually managed, finding his throat a little dry, pulling the other shaman closer.

"What?" Horo answered sleepily, head sinking down onto Ren's shoulder and staying there. Ren took a subconscious breath.

"I'm pretty certain...I love you..." A light blush spread its way across his cheeks, and Horo took a moment to prop himself up on his arms.

"Love you too." He swiftly replied, giving the shaman one last kiss before settling down again.

A contented silence settled between them, both determined that, if anything, they had each other.

And to them, at that time, that was all that mattered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shadows: Ren admits his LOVE for Horo... Geez, that WAS a big scene, but you loved it...Come on, who can resist Ren and Horo getting it on? I promise more Hao/Yoh action soon!

Kitty: Lets have more of that now... your readers are gonna friggin' have a field day with this...

Shadows: Updates coming...after I deal with my mountain of coursework...but on with the Ren/Horo lovin'!


	12. Sweet Memories

**Seductive Lies**

Shadows: Hmm, I'm getting back into this thing...Thanks a lot for the reviews guys - I don't deserve it after making you wait three months... ;

Kitty: Go on...Show them a piccie of me!

Shadows: Oh fine... (copy and paste and remove spaces) www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 18521753/

More piccies of Kitty can be found in my DA gallery... :D

Anyway...onto reviews...

_Kya-san: _Yes, we all love Horo and Ren gettin' it on! This episode - Hao and Yoh's round!

_Gift-of-the-elves:_ Ignore that bit of random? I like your randomness. :D If you're a perv, then I'm NOT a 16 yr old hormonally charged young writer...

_Black Hikari:_ Yeah...Wow, I updated! Hao/Yoh is SO popular...But it's been Horo and Ren's turn, and now it's our resident twins turn... heh!

_DragonStorm85:_ It was Ren behind the gate...I thought I dropped enough hints on that! Oh well... We all love Horo/Ren lovin'...

_Rae-chan:_ You thought I'd DIED! No, seriously...If you want to know whether I'm dead or not, check out my DA page and leave me a note... ;... Or ask DragonStorm85, she'll give me a kick up the ass!

_Cutie1789:_ Yep, Hao/Yoh lovin' coming your way in this chapter! I felt the need to kick things off between Horo and Ren, and now the twins are gonna get it on! Yayness for the Hao/Yoh-ness!

_Wild Stallion:_ I think I left a few reviews off chapter 11... ; I am so checking out your profile... Yea, I'm doing my best to not make you all wait 3 months!

_MeeLee:_ :D :D :D :glomps: Your review made me smile :D I'll dig up some more Horo/Ren action soon!

Shadows: A quick note: I recently found that I CAN get Japanese Manga here in the UK! (translated into English too!)

Anyone have any good recommendations please? So far, Fruits Basket and Demon Diary look good to me...

P.S: Thank you guys for all your reviews, we reached 100 on the 26th June! It means a lot to me!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 12 - Sweet Memories

"Ow..." Came the light protest from the bathroom. Inside the smallish room, Ren was carefully examining his neck, which had a rather interesting bite mark that morning.

"What? Come on, it's not that bad. You're only covered in goodness knows what, not much else..." Outside, Horo had to laugh when the growl of protest echoed from inside.

"You decided to try and eat me, and I'm not edible." If Horo could of seen Ren just then, the ice shaman would of sworn that he would see the Chinese turn his nose up at him. But he couldn't, and a good alternative was to crack up with laughter at the mental thought.

"Hey!" The bathroom door swung open, revealing a slightly pissed Tao Ren - in his boxers, but not exactly any less threatening.

"Aww...it's not that bad...I coulda left several dozen marks across your neck!" Giving an apologetic grin, Horo hugged Ren, before examining the bite on his neck.

"Hmm, I got that quite far along your shoulder blade, didn't I? You have plenty of high-neck tops anyway, you'll find something to cover it up."

"Hn...Or you could of just NOT tried to eat me in the first place." Ren narrowed an eye, making Horo laugh and hug him yet again. A squeezable Ren was, after all, much fun. Apparently, Ren was in a squeezy mood that morning.

"But it's a done thing you know..."

"Attacking my neck?"

"No, leaving my mark. Proves you, " Horo stopped to glomp Ren for emphasis, "belong to _me.._"

"Hmm.." Not quite convinced, but satisfied for the moment, Ren settled himself in the other shaman's arms, content to stay there for just a little while longer.

"Hey..."

"What?" Ren narrowed his eye for the second time that morning, studying Horo warily.

"Does this mean I can call you my boyfriend?"

"Don't push it."

0o0o

"Ooh..." Dark eyes sparkled with interest as Morty finished washing her hair. He had told her to keep on the worn top and trousers that she wore - he was going to get her some replacements anyway.

"A bit long, do you want this trimming later?"

"Um..." Ski leaned back slightly against the rim of the bathtub, "Yes, okay then."

Humming softly to himself, Morty stretched up a little to reach for a towel. He had, recently, been diagnosed with dwarfism, which explained his unnatural shortness. But he didn't let it get in the way of things, and he was glad that his friends didn't think any less of him.

"Omfh.." Ski giggled a little when Morty dumped a towel over her head, reaching up to twist it around turban-style. It was a faint recollection of a distant childhood, when things had previously been better.

"So, what do you feel like doing this evening? I could show you a few more modern things if you want." He reached up to grab another towel, offering it to the young shaman whilst he dried himself off.

"That sounds kinda cool, but what about everyone else? Will they be okay without you?" A slight tinge of pink crossed her cheeks, as Morty smiled and chuckled a little.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. Yoh will be lazing around somewhere, Lyserg and Ryu will probably be chilling elsewhere, and everyone else will be killing each other! "

She could help but giggle, the towel around her head slipping slightly. As she moved to straighten it, Morty quickly held her still, so that she wouldn't slip down the bathtub and bang her head. Slightly embarrassed, a blush spread across her cheeks again, reminding Morty somewhat of Tamao.

"Come on, lets get you some decent clothes to wear. Then perhaps you wouldn't mind explaining your story and how you got here?"

Ski swallowed a little. "Um, I'll see how I feel."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"It's kinda peaceful this evening for a change..." Yoh lazily relaxed on the railings of the lake, humming softly to himself. It had been a long, long day, and the sun was eventually setting in a golden glory on the horizon.

More importantly, he was wondering whether Hao was going to show up or not. It had been nearly a week since he had last seen his older brother, and he was beginning to wonder.

_Whatcha up to Hao? Busy planning how you're gonna take over the world? Or just plotting how you're gonna get your hands down my pants?_

"I never said I wanted to get my hands down your pants.."

Yoh didn't look back, he already knew who was behind him. "I'm not that stupid Hao. "

A chuckle was quickly followed by swift movement, and in seconds, Hao stood beside his brother, leaning carefully against the railings in a mimicking position.

"Did you think I wasn't going to advantage of things like that? I AM Hao Asakura after all." He laughed at his own joke, stopping to glance quickly at the younger shaman.

"I know." A sly smile made it's way across Yoh's lips. "But you sure hell took a roundabout way of doing it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means..." Yoh stopped to momentarily lick his lips, a dark look shadowing his eyes, "this..."

And at that, the younger left his position and stepped closer to his brother, darting upwards to lick his bottom lip playfully.

"Wanna play?" He asked with a grin. Hao looked shocked for a minute, before his senses apparently came to him, and he returned the favour. A simple lick, that led to a much deeper kiss. For a minute, nothing mattered, arms locked around one another, and the brother simply kissed.

In the bushes nearby, the young shaman hiding there struggled to breath, trying his hardest not to make a noise, half choking at what he was seeing unfolding in front of him.

_What in the world are you thinking Yoh? How could you go and fucking kiss the bastard who's been trying to kill us all this time?_

In front of him, Yoh looked up from his brother's embrace, eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"What is it?" Hao asked warily.

"Nothing...Probably a cat or something skulking around in the bushes. " Sighing lightly, he relaxed against Hao's strong chest, hoping that it really had been just a cat.

Horo Horo didn't make it further than the top of the hill before he was sick, violently, in the nearest hedgerow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shadows: Short and sweet, I know. I'm building up my scenes! For some reason, writing the parts with Ski in are really hard... And in case anyone is confused, **Hao and Yoh are mentally connected still, which is why Hao was able to read Yoh's thoughts.**

If I get ANY reviews asking me how Hao knew what Yoh was thinking, I will personally see to it that you are officially labelled mentally challenged... (Geez, I made it obvious enough...)


	13. And The Cat's Out Of The Bag

**Seductive Lies**

Shadows: Hmm, where to take this now.. I dunno really... Tell me again why is full to the brim of young, naive writers who don't having a fucking clue as to the first thing about writing? It's SO hard to get a decent fanfic nowadays!

Kitty: So you resorted to writing your own fanfics in order to keep your sanity?

Shadows: I'm not THAT good, but at least I use capitals, full stops, commas and line breaks in all the right places... Four simple things, and your writing will be so much better! Oh yeah, and I don't own Shaman King!

0o0o

_Jen-Tao07:_ Idiots DO slip in... Actually, that was my genuine, reasonable explanation as to why Morty is so short...I thought it was quite good!

_Black Hikari:_ What happens next? Um.. Read on? Gaspth indeed!

_Gift-of-the-elves:_ Don't chew your fingernails right off! Yes, Yoh and Hao have been naughty boys... Hmm, Morty and Ski? Ooh, I like that plot idea! Yea, Horo _likes_ the taste of his koi...

_Kya-san:_ The Bride of Chucky ? oO Aww, come on, EVERYONE likes twincest! And you know Hao and Yoh wanna play!

_MeeLee: _Humour goes well, contrasts the angst... Horo will be okay, Ren will look after him! Sorting out Ren/Horo off first, then I'll go back and mingle Yoh/Hao in. As for the sex scenes-you'll have to guess!

_Shading Source:_ Are you new to the story? I don't remember seeing you before...Wait, you found us chapter 10, - right? Oh well, GO ME! I made everyone wait 3 months, I owe you all nice, lemony chapters!

_DragonStorm85:_ For some reason, I find writing scenes with Ski in hard, I don't know why...I'm working on it though...Yes, Horo was a little shocked, wasn't he:hugs Horo:

_Rae-chan:_ I owed updates... I made you wait 3 months... :hangs head in shame: Yes, Horo and Ren are happy for now, but I think the shit is about to hit the fan...

_BBShadowCat_ I wasn't expecting it, but everyone actually seems to have taken to the pairing of SkixMorty...Gonna run it by the drawing board...Cute doesn't get THAT much of a look in here...

0o0o

Shadows: Anyway, onto chapter 13! Hao is a _little _pissed off...and about ready to unleash his major plan...

_Italics_ are thoughts, just a quick reminder, and wherever I use ... in speech (mainly for Ren) it means that the person talking is stammering. (at a lost for words...)

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 13 - And The Cat's Out of The Bag

The door slammed roughly behind Horo Horo as he entered, the spirits sensing the young shaman's anger and fleeing quickly. A few glares was all it took to warn the others to leave him alone, and no one disturbed him as he made his way back to his room.

He was still shaking, shaking after what he'd seen.

_Yoh and Hao? I thought, thought that he said it was the hypnosis that made him act like that... _

He shuddered again, trying to calm the questions racing back and forth in his head. It wasn't working very well. He was, by now, very upset, shaken, and hyperventilating ever so slightly. It didn't make sense, why was Yoh still involved with Hao? Why would he anyway, after all that Hao had done?

Nothing seemed to make any logical explanation, and he was only getting himself more wound up.

The thoughts still ran round and round in his head, and however much he wanted them to make something understandable, they didn't. He was missing a piece of the puzzle, and until he picked it up and put it into place, the puzzle was uncompleted, and he wasn't going to understand it.

Head bowed, body tense and hands shaking, Horo didn't notice when the door opened and slid gently shut again. He did notice when a warm hand rested upon his shoulder, and a sweet, familiar scent suddenly swept around him.

"Ren?" He asked, amazed at the shakiness in his voice.

"What happened? You looked pretty distressed when you came in."

A minute's silence settled over the two, in which Ren slipped his left arm around Horo's waist, so that the ice shaman was settled against his chest. He seemed to like it, moving to slide his arm parallel to Ren's.

"Yoh. And Hao."

"Ah." Ren faltered momentarily. "What were they doing?"

"Kissing the life out of each other last time I looked. I don't understand, why on earth would Yoh go, go and kiss him? Hao tried to kill us!" Horo was upset again, confusion sparkling in his azure eyes.

"Horo..."

"What, you think there's a easy answer for this? It's what I saw, clear with my own eyes."

"Yes, and..."

"And what? Yoh's innocent in all this?" He was border lining distraught, and Ren simply let his head drop, resting on Horo's back. He stayed there, half-listening whilst the other continued his rant, until silence settled.

"Horo." He tested.

"What?"

"I...I already knew. About Yoh...and Hao." He braced himself for the next onslaught, head nicely snuggled into Horo's back.

The onslaught never came. Instead, the ice shaman swallowed, and voiced his next thought. His anger had rapidly faded, and now he was simply ready to find some comfort.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because...Because..." Ren trailed off, unable to continue for a few seconds. "Because, well...I don't...I don't quite know yet, okay? And, I only found out myself two days ago, so... "

Horo sighed lightly. As much as he was enjoying having Ren snuggled into his back, it was a little uncomfortable. To a light whimper of protest, he gently loosened the Chinese shaman's embrace, and turned around so that he could wrap his arms around Ren's waist as well. He seemed content with that, settling his head against Horo's chest again.

"So...Yoh isn't, well, all evil again, is he?" Horo offered a smile of apology, slightly taken aback when Ren mumbled for a minute, settling himself against the other.

"I don't, think so... He seemed okay anyway. I'm not going to go and spilt to everyone, so, I guess Yoh _does_ trust me..."

"You, Ren, wouldn't tell everyone?" Horo let his jaw drop mockingly.

"He would tell everyone about us in return." The Chinese offered a wry smile, head cocked up slightly so that he could meet the other's gaze.

"Can I tell them then?"

"If you want. Just make sure you stress that I didn't tell you. By the way, how did you find out?"

"Hiding in the bushes. Saw them snogging and ran in terror. Before throwing up on the way."

"Thanks...I wanted to know that..."

"Baka..."

"Kisama..."

"Bastard..."

"I just said that..."

"Did you?"

"Yes. That's what kisama means. Don't tell the others though, I like to have the upper hand with idiots like Chocolove."

"I won't."

Ren laughed at this, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Yep. But you know you love me really."

"Like a hole in the head... You feeling any better now?"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go stir the shit...Heh, coming to watch?"

"No, I've got a few phone calls to make, Jun asked me to phone her..."

"Okay.." Horo stopped to kiss him, lightly, before smiling one more time and heading for the door. He wasn't quite sure what was going on between Yoh and Hao, but he was about to find out.

"And Horo..."

"Yeah?"

"You can...call me, your boyfriend if you want..." He smiled, blushing lightly, before being surprised by Horo running back and giving him one last kiss. With a big grin across his face, Horo Horo darted back, and out of the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Silence had long settled in the small cove. The birds, sensing the dangerous aura in the air, had taken flight only a few hours ago.

And in the middle of the small clearing one Hao Asakura was planning to unleash his most evil plan yet. It was risky, border lining dangerous, and would probably kill him eventually, but hey, that was the perks to being immortal.

It wasn't that complicated, but it was going to require a sacrifice. Someone preferably innocent and naive, mainly as Hao was going to need them to assist in the ritual.

If successful, the Asakura would have the power to control the human world, and have a huge amount of have power over the shaman world. No one human would be safe from Hao's plan to destroy all of humanity.

But first, all great plans require excellent planning beforehand, and Hao was currently sat with Anna nearby, planning out his master scheme to it's finishing touches. It would require a full moon for starters, no distractions, a willing sacrifice, and most importantly, Anna's powers. Anna, as an itako, would be able to open the gateway between the living and spiritual worlds, and call forth the powers that Hao needed.

And she was going to do it, or die trying to defy him.

"Hmm...who to choose as my little willing sacrifice... Can't have any of Yoh's lackeys...perhaps one of those Lily 5 weaklings... " The fire crackled lightly in front of the two, and Hao detected a light sigh behind him.

"What troubles you?" He cocked his head to the side slightly, eyes sparkling with concern.

"It's nothing much master... but, it's just..." Anna trailed off, afraid Hao would hurt her again. She was surprised when she found the shaman knelt in front of her, hand gently cupping her chin up.

"Master, I..."

"Shh.. " He gently placed two fingers to her lips, eyes sparkling with a new found interest.

How their lips met, tongues darting playfully around each other and catching odd moments, was a different matter altogether.

Only two minutes, and only two kisses.

Before Hao pulled away and decisively backhanded her roughly.

"Get back to work."

0o0o

The room was a busy place, and with Anna missing, Ski seemed to have adopted a new role in the kitchens with Morty. Everyone else was busily preparing for dinner; and amongst crude jokes, spilled sodas and a kinda pissed Tao Ren wielding a Kwan Dao, things went sort of smoothly.

Until Yoh walked in. At once, Horo's eyes narrowed in on the brunette, who didn't notice until Ryu nudged him. Even then, he didn't seem too worried.

"Something up Horo? Have I got something on my face or what?"

"No, no...But I _would_ say that you've got something in your head. "

"What?" Yoh's dark eyes sparkled with curiosity and confusion.

"Everyone run..." Ren muttered lightly as he wandered back into the room, having overheard the start of their conversation from the kitchen. A bottle of milk was settled in his hand, condensation running lightly down the side.

"Tell me Yoh, just out of interest, how is Hao? Okay? You seemed to be making sure of it."

"I'm not sure what you're..."

"_Sure _you do Yoh...But then again, you weren't going to say that Hao currently has Anna held hostage, is threatening to kill her sister, and is also benefiting from shoving his tongue down your throat..."

Yoh paled. For a minute, a deathly silence settled over the room, the only sounds being the odd bangs from the kitchen and odd gasps going round. Until Chocolove broke the silence.

"What...what ARE you saying Horo? That, that something is going on between Yoh and Hao still? I thought that was the mind control.."

"It was. Nothing is going on." Yoh's tone was firm, deep, but the terrified look and denying edge to his voice told everyone otherwise.

"For once, I back the idiot. There is something going on between you two, and don't you damn well deny it!" It was Ren's little addition that finally pushed Yoh from denial into anger.

" Okay, so maybe something is going on! But it's not like I'm on Hao's side! "

"So how do you intend to flit between both sides? You cannot be on our side and be courting with Hao at the same time Yoh." Ryu kept his head high, Lyserg cowering slightly by his side, one arm linked through his.

"Well... " Yoh was at a loss for words, completely and utterly. "Well it was probably Ren who told Horo!"

"I said nothing." Ren immediately interjected forcefully.

"I saw you two down by the lake shoving your tongues down each other's throats...I was lurking in the bushes at the same time... How do you explain that then?" Horo kept his cool, although it was considerably hard. He wanted nothing more than to simply smack Yoh one for what he'd done to them.

"Well you certainly can't talk Horo. " Yoh retorted, licking his upper lip slightly. " You're saying I'm off kissing Hao; but meanwhile you're off doing goodness knows what with Ren!"

A lump caught in Ren's throat. He had been fearing this all along. Horo spilling the beans about Yoh and Hao, and Yoh would return the favour by spilling all on them.

"WHAT?" Chocolove exploded, vein throbbing angrily on his forehead. "YOU MEAN, HORO AND REN!"

"Oh." Was all Ski could say from the kitchen doorway, having overheard the main part of the conversation.

"Go and help Morty Ski, we'll handle this." Yoh smoothly addressed her, and with a squeal, she turned and fled back into the kitchen.

"Interesting..." Faust spoke up for the first time since the start of the conversation.

"I'm just going to do the standard denial part..." Ren's eyes said otherwise. A glimmer of fear shone in them, and Horo wasn't much better.

"Okay...let me get this straight...Yoh and Hao are still together, and now you are telling me that Horo and Ren are also together? What happened to all the girls?" Ryu scratched his head in confusion. He really was a simple minded guy.

"That's right...Me...and Hao.."

"And me...and Ren..."

Ryu choked on his drink, coughing a little. Beside him, Lyserg looked worried

Faust looked mildly surprised, but didn't say anything.

Yoh cocked an eyebrow, a look matched by the Aniu and the Chinese on the opposite side of the table.

And Chocolove couldn't handle it. Within seconds he had fainted, leaving the household in a chaotic disarray.

Outside, securely settled on a branch, Hao watched with renounced interest.

"Hmm, looks like things are about to get interesting..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shadows: Well that was fun... Gotta go, enjoy!


	14. Right And Wrong

**Seductive Lies**

Shadows: Sorry It's been a while, I was enjoying the greater aspects of having a boyfriend... I write too much drivel here...So...much...drivel... :snores as she falls asleep over keyboard:

Kitty: For chapters 11,12,13 and 14: Shadows does not own Shaman King:paws Shadows: Wake up!

0o0o

_Jen-Tao07:_ Yes, yes, but we ALL know what Hao's like! He's a bastard! (Just the way us fan girls love him!)

_Gift-of-the-elves:_ Yep, Yoh's lit' betrayals are about to get worse... Anna can be nice under the surface...honest!

_Kya-san: _No, I wasn't kidding! Nice theory, I do like it... However, you will have to wait and see what I have to come shortly...

_Wild Stallion:_ Horo was spying indeed! Bad Horo! But then...bad Yoh! Aww, glad the RenxHoro fluffiness cheered you up!

_DragonStorm85:_ Shouldn't fight? Even when their best friend is off snogging the enemy? Heh...

_BBShadowCat:_ I don't think Hao's quite decided yet...Quite right, he needs to sort out which he prefers! (which we ALL KNOW anyway..)

_MeeLee: _I'm late updating anyway...things got in the way...I absolutely loved your review! Yes, I like to throw in humour where necessary.. And on the whole not reviewing twice thing, it's okay...I'm with ya on those rules! Maybe we should submit it to the staff!

_Cutie1789:_ Ren IS pissed for all eternity in this chapter my dear...

_Haolover9312: _It's okay, I don't mind if peoples miss a few chapters...I sometimes take a while updating them! Glad you love the lemony stuff, I need to give Yoh and Hao some more loving in the next chapter, cuz I've abandoned them a bit... :sniffs:

0o0o

Shadows: I'm sorta making Chocolove out to be the bad guy here... (I never did like him...) I intend to wrap this up soon, as I don't want to go over 20 chapters... I'll let you know as we get closer to the end!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 14 - Right And Wrong

By the next morning, after a night of chaos, panic, and just plain pandemonium, things had eventually settled down a bit. Breakfast was a quiet affair, and although glances and the occasional death glare was thrown, things were somewhat normal.

Well, about as normal as normal could get in the Asakura household.

"Stop it..."

"What?"

"That look... I'm not THAT stupid Choco..."

"But Horo, I'm not-"

"Shut it you idiot. Before I personally see to it that you are impaled on the nearest sharp object." It was little arguments between Chocolove and Horo that sparked most of the conflict between Choco and Ren. Whereas Choco could tease the ice shaman and usually get away with it, provoking his Chinese partner _wasn't _a good idea unless you had a serious death wish.

And for the majority of the morning, and coming into early afternoon, Chocolove did just that - tormenting and teasing Ren up to the point of which anyone would get frustrated.

And many, many times, the dark skinned shaman found himself pinned against the nearest withstanding object and threatened with a recently sharpened Kwan Dao. But however many times Ren tried to knock some sense into Chocolove, nothing worked and the torment continued.

By about the thousandth time of threatening the other shaman , the Chinese shaman had had enough. Trying his hardest to withstand his anger, he walked out on the little group. Despite all of the shouts and calls, Ren simply kept walking, not knowing where he was going, not really caring. All he needed to do was get away from the torments and the teasing for a while.

And it was only when Ren reached the park, settling himself on a bench overlooking the lake, that something his father had once said came edging its way back into his mind..

_0o0(FLASHBACK)0o0_

"_Remember Ren, affections are a man's biggest weakness. Compassion? Love? They are nonsense, lies that shadow the man's weakness. Don't ever forget that."_

"_No father." _

_The tall figure's gaze lingered on the small boy, seeking out the fear and pain that shimmered only faintly in those golden eyes. _

"_You remember what happened to your brother, don't you Ren?"_

"_Yes father. He was a queer. And he suffered for his weaknesses." The child swallowed, struggling to keep his gaze on the man in front of him._

"_Well done. You remember your training. And never forget, you WILL be Shaman King." _

_  
"When the time comes father, I will be Shaman King."_

"_Good. Now, get out."_

_0o0(END FLASHBACK)0o0_

Golden eyes closed in anguish as he remembered his older brother's death. Stoned, and then hung for being gay.

The old ways, yes, but who was to know what happened when your family home was in the middle of the Chinese wilderness?

But then, if that had happened to his brother, and if that was the reaction of the others to his and Horo's relationship, then...

Was being gay wrong? Were humans and shaman meant to be heterosexual only?

The Tao was confused now, which wasn't a good thing. He didn't understand, why did something that everyone say was so wrong, feel so right? And if so, why was it wrong? Obviously, gay people couldn't have children, was that it? Because he couldn't give an heir to the Tao family as long as he was with Horo?

By that time, Ren had sunk completely into a world of his own, surrounded by his inner torments. Like a daydream, all he saw was the thoughts and memories that plagued his mind.

And eventually, it was too much and Ren simply broke down, a small tear suddenly running down his cheek.

He was shocked. Tao Ren, crying? That wasn't supposed to happen, he thought long ago that he had forgotten _how_ to cry. But it was all he could do to release how confused and distressed he was feeling, and that was enough.

"Why are you crying? Come now, there's nothing too much to be upset about." Ren looked up at the familiar voice, too lost in his grief to even care if anyone knew he was crying. But Faust seemed to understand, and as he settled beside the distraught shaman, a wave of relief seemed to flow through him.

"I...don't know why I'm crying. All I know is that I'm so confused, and Tao's aren't supposed to be confused."

"What are you confused about? The way Chocolove is acting at the moment?" His voice was kind and forgiving, and somehow Ren knew that there was a degree of trust in the necromancer.

"No..." Ren faltered, unable to form his thoughts into words. "It's just..." He sighed, trying his hardest to find the right words and failing miserably. It was then that he realised the only real way he was going to explain his predicament to Faust would be to spell it out directly. Not his usual approach, but this was a little serious.

" Look...Is, is mine and Horo's relationship wrong? Because everyone tells me it's wrong, and somehow I just, know it's not..." He trailed off, unable to continue, gaze meeting the floor instead of the kindly eyes beside him.

"It's not wrong Ren. Never tell yourself that your sexuality is wrong, because nobody can take how you feel away from you. However, there are those who believe that being gay is wrong, and I believe that is where you feel confused. "

"It still doesn't seem right.. I mean, my father told me it was wrong, Chocolove seems to make it his life's goal to torment me to death, and everyone else, they don't...they don't see me the same way. It's like the whole world's against me."

"People are strange creatures. And we all have different beliefs. There are others out there, others exactly like you, who know inside that what they feel is right, and yet have to live with others telling them that it is wrong. Unfortunately, that is simply what man must call life. Don't let it get you down. If you must, show them that nothing has changed. " Faust was doing everything he could to perk up the younger shaman, and slowly it seemed to be working.

"Well, how do I do that? It's enough having to cope with that baka Chocolove as it is, let alone anyone else." Ren's beautiful eyes stared pitifully up at him, seeking the answers to his many questions.

"Well I for one would find it rather amusing to see everyone's reactions to you two, expressing a little display in public.. No doubt, Chocolove would probably be scared into submission." The necromancer chuckled lightly, his cool breath blowing out lightly into the chilly autumn air.

"Hmm.." Ren pondered to himself, eyes fixing back on the ripples that lightly glided across the depths of the lake.

"Think about it Ren. Follow what your heart and soul tells you to do. It isn't easy; it never is, but try your hardest to follow your heart's desire." Faust got up with these words, dusting down his coat, which was buttoned up for once, and waiting patiently for the Chinese shaman's reply.

"But...but I don't even know if I remember _how_ to listen to myself, let alone others. Then what? I can't even remember if I even still have a heart..."

"You love Horo Horo, don't you?" Faust asked.

"Well...yes..." Came the hesitant reply.

"That alone is enough proof that you have a heart. And it is a good reason to stand up and fight for what you believe in."

"Hn.." Ren slipped back into his thoughts momentarily, mulling the other shaman's words over. It was enough, seemingly, to convince him to get up and follow the necromancer, trailing along behind him with his shoulders slumped and his eyes trained on the hard ground beneath him.

"Are you feeling any better?" Faust asked as they walked along, eyes casting backwards every so often to ensure that the other shaman was still there.

"A little..." A mumbled reply came, despite Ren's still rather slow pace.

Although his fears were slightly settled, the Chinese shaman still felt afraid. Afraid of whatever was coming. He didn't know what, and he didn't know when.

But something, something bad, was coming.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Silently, looking suspicious left and right, the young shaman crept out of the small house, deep brown eyes hunting out the darkened path before him. It was lightly lit, streetlights overhead casting orange glows over the soft earth. Although a light breeze hung in the air, Yoh didn't feel the cold, he was too focused on the strong sense of energy he could feel. It had only been an hour or two ago, when he had felt a wave of power, accompanied by a very familiar otouto's aura. It was strong, powerful, almost holding a sense of arrogance.

Hao's master plan was underway. And Yoh was needed, he was sure of it. As for the others, he had left a note with Horo, who had been last seen waiting for Ren to come back.

_I've gotta hand it to Horo, he does love Ren. Gods know what he'd do if anything happened to that Tao. _Eyes darting around him with this thought, it was quickly forgotten, as the Asakura focused back on tracking down that strong essence of shaman energy.

Nearly half an hour later, pushing his way through the branches and brambles, the young shaman was feeling a little lost. He had been round and round in circles, looking left right and centre, but he couldn't seem to find Hao anywhere. Still going forwards, Yoh followed the dark route through the trees, focusing fully on that damned aura, luring him left right, but never where he wanted to go.

Until he stopped, momentarily taking a minute to gather his bearings, mind burning with the pain of keeping his concentration for so long. And suddenly, the winds softly blowing around him, a certain direction seemed to call out to him, that this was the way to go.

Without a second thought, Yoh was off and darting down the narrow woodland path. Only to run directly into the one person whom he was looking for.

"Yoh?" Momentarily dazed, he glanced down at the younger shaman sprawled out on the forest floor beneath him, eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"Hao...Oh Hao, what's going on? I can't sense something in the air for nothing."

"Your friends...they know, don't they?" Hao offered a hand, pulling the other up, and embracing him lightly.

"That's not what I asked, but yes...Horo spilled to the others.."

"Bastard...I'll have his little puppet doll for that..." Hao clenched a fist, the other holding Yoh securely against his chest, who was more that delighted to be back with his otouto.

"Hao no..I've already had my own back on him...I revealed to the others about him and Ren...Now come on, tell me. What the hell are you up to?"

"Uh..." Momentarily, if only for a moment, Hao faltered. He wasn't used to this; having to take questioning from others. Normally, most of his followers would never dream of questioning their master Hao on fear of their lives. But Yoh was different, very different. And besides, he knew that Hao would never hurt him. He needed his younger otouto, needed him for his master plan.

And Yoh took great joy in pushing the boundaries in his relationship with Hao.

"Lets just say, little brother that my master plan is nearing completion. In fact, I just need one last little bit and it'll be...ready for action. And I do believe that you might be able to help me with my last 'little bit'." Hao chuckled in that annoyingly innocent tone of his, eyes wide in an amused expression.

Yoh smiled, trotted along obediently beside his brother. He had no idea what part he was to play in all of this, but he hoped it would sufficiently allow him to at least halt his plans. Stopping Hao altogether might be too good to be true...but for now he wanted to keep the older shaman's trust that he had Yoh wrapped around his little finger.

Not that Yoh minded. Inside, he was practically torn in two. He didn't want to hurt Hao, he didn't. He would rather be with Hao, but the time had come when he was being forced to choose his friend's lives over the sake of his happiness.

And right now, he was going with not only his friend's lives, but the rest of humanity's lives along with it. Although he would prefer dying to choosing this, Yoh was no coward. If his happiness with Hao was the cost of saving humanity, he was willing to do it.

Not because he was some kind of hero, or aspired to be one.

Not because he was the next 'chosen Asakura' to stop Hao.

He was going to do it because after all, Yoh Asakura was Yoh Asakura. Always thinking of others before himself. Always dedicated to doing the right thing.

But was he doing the right thing in forsaking the one thing in which he felt safe, loved, protected? He would never have such things with Anna, although it kinda _was_ his duty as her fiancée to rescue her...

Yoh shook the thoughts from his head as they arrived in the small clearing, Anna watching and waiting for them. Although her eyes widened and a momentary gasp passed her lips, he knew she was not surprised to see him there.

Anna knew just as much as Hao how much Yoh was truly infatuated with his older twin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shadows: Well that was fun...HAOXYOH ACTION COMIN' YOUR WAY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! MWHAHAHAHAHA!


	15. Preparations

**Seductive Lies**

Shadows: I do write too much drivel here! Oh forgiveth me, great, wonderful, fantastic readers! I have forgotten you! Too busy with my artwork:cries: And plus, this chapter was **HARD** to write! (but WORTH IT!)

Kitty:looks up from catnip mouse: Oh yeah...Shadows does not own Shaman King... :paws at new kitty toy:

Shadows: At least I'm keeping you quiet...Meanwhile though...

0o0

_MeeLee:_ I think he was obsessed to begin with! Um, Faust couldn't get Ren back to the lounging chair cuz Choco was already on it, getting counselling for being targeted constantly by Ren...

_DragonStorm85:_ Ski doesn't appear to have a purpose yet...but I'm getting to it...In fact, her role should be a bit more clearer in this chappie...

_Cutie1789:_ Next chapter comin up! You love it! Everyone should be happy with the HaoxYoh in this chapter, so enjoy!

_Jen-Tao07:_ The plot is beginning to unravel now...I know, it took me a while... Yoh hasn't gone bad... YET... Mwhahahaha!

_BBShadowCat:_ Thank god indeed, cuz Shadows' has abandoned our two favourite twins...

_Haolover9312: _O...kay...some nice HaoxYoh action coming your way...I'm glad you approve...

_Gift-of-the-elves:_ Ooh, but that's TOO good for Chocolove! I'll think of some suitable punishments for him

_Kya-san:_ Don't worry, I'll look after Horo... You should be more concerned about Yoh right now...he's in a tight spot. .

_Azalee:_ AZALEE! YOU BACK! glomps excessively Glad you enjoyed my few updates. . I'd be pissed too, seeing my best friend kissing my enemy.. (ya, I enjoyed Ren's reaction!) Anyways, good to see you back! Hyperness!

_Yukia-chan:_ Hey, a new one.. glomps Welcome! Me and my gf split, so don't worry, no cheating! As recommended, I actually managed to shut Kitty up with a catnip stuffed mouse. She likes!

0o0

Shadows: Anyway, on with the ficcie... You **WILL **enjoy this chapter, two lemons! I'm sorry I don't have as much time as I'd like on my stories, but I am entering my last year of school in September, must concentrate on my exams!

Kitty: Hopefully the nice lemons will be split up a bit in this chappie - Pay attention in the first half and the middle too, it reveals a LOT more about the plot and Ski's part in it.. :chews catnip mouse

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 15 - Preparations (and sex.)

"Which one do you think? The red dagger or the black one?" Hao had quite happily settled himself in front of the fire that evening, Yoh perched nicely on his lap. Although he wasn't entirely sure whether Yoh was completely willing to help him, until he could figure out otherwise, Yoh was staying.

Unfortunately, it appeared that Yoh's shamanic powers were growing - he was now able to block Hao from his mind, but only if he concentrated hard, and if Hao wasn't attempting to get in that much. With the correct training however, Hao was sure that his younger otouto would make a perfect accomplice in his next life.

After all that was his plan - why bother to convert Yoh in the next generation, when he could concentrate all his efforts now and watch them pay off next time round. One of his better plans, he was certainly sure of.

"Hmm...the black one.." Yoh was contently happy to be back with his twin, something was just, alluring about him. No matter what he did, he couldn't get him out of his mind. He was trying to shake it off however, trying to convince himself that he didn't need Hao as much as his mind was telling him he did. But then, there was also the fact that his older brother was trying to kill his friends and use his fiancée to take over the world.

Not many options in that. Still, it was his only chance of playing the hero if he stuck with Hao.

"Wanna go have some fun?" The older shaman offered with a devious smile; a satisfied glint shining in his eye.

But then again; sticking with your enemy and perhaps greatest ally had to have it's perks.

About 15 minutes later, both twins were lacking most, if not all, of their clothing, and in the midst of some rather heavy petting; mainly on Hao's part. The small cove they were in held little more than the Asakura's; half inside reality, and the rest a blur. Yoh couldn't remember how long it had been since he'd felt his older brother pleasure him, but the satisfaction was there now, and currently working it's way deep inside him. However far they'd gone before was threatening to break at the boundaries, Hao had intently managed to distract his younger otouto long enough to get three fingers in, moving, stroking, thrusting; all threatening to push Yoh completely off the edge and into the bliss that Hao wanted when he was inside the other shaman.

Pulling out sharply, the older decided that enough was enough.

He wanted Yoh. And goddammit, he was going to take him.

Not that the younger was completely aware of that yet, but he decided to help him along by introducing Yoh personally to his member. Yoh was completely lost in whatever was driving him by that time, odds yelps and little whimpers rushing out over the torrent of moans and cries as Hao stretched his body to its limits. His attention was caught, however, when Hao moved up from his own source of pleasure until he was almost practically sat on his face. It was only then that Yoh realised what his older twin wanted.

"Suck." Was all Hao said, bending down first to briefly kiss him, tongue fluttering like a butterfly on his lips.

And Yoh did, hesitantly at first, getting used to the new feeling and adjusting as he found he was forced to swallow back his gag reflex. Hao however was patient, remembering that the other shaman had not done it before, and allowing him time to find his bearings. Before long, the twins had built up a steady rhythm; Hao beginning to thrust more and Yoh continually taking it in, the pace quickening to as much as Yoh could take. Pulses raced and breaths came deep and heavy, combined sensations of over sensitive nerves and sweat soaked skin throwing everything off balance and making what appeared to be only dreams seem like reality.

Eventually, as much as Hao was enjoying getting sucked off by his younger twin, he realised that if he didn't stop Yoh soon he would be pushed over the edge by just that alone. Now that he was used to it, the other shaman was getting good; he needed to get him to do this more often.

"Yoh. Stop." The younger shaman did long enough to release Hao momentarily.

"Why?"

"We're not done yet." Before the other could protest, Hao moved, and with a lightning reaction had pushed their bodies together and was kissing Yoh deeply and intimately. Yoh was too distracted to complain, and within seconds, Hao had him occupied long enough to move downwards a little, positioning the younger on his lap almost, with Yoh's legs wrapped securely around the small of his back.

"Just remember Yoh. - You're mine." And with a whisper in his younger brother's ear, Hao pushed forward, entering his brother for the first time. Yoh's answering cry of pleasure was more than enough to spur the older on, but he paused for a long moment, letting them both adjust a little.

When Yoh leaned up, sitting himself completely in Hao's lap, arms making their way around his brother's shoulders, the other moved again, arms equally supporting Yoh, moving himself inside the tight heat that surrounded him and drove him further towards the edge. Everything blurred; the world seeming to stop completely, it was nothing but the both of them. Both of the Asakura twins, complete and whole in a unity neither had ever expected to begin with.

And in that single moment, when the world stopped and shattered as equal cries rang out; pleasure running through their veins like fire, that Yoh actually realised what he and Hao had just done.

He had just committed the ultimate betrayal.

He had just let Hao make love to him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

By the time Ren had been glomped, scolded, and gotten a surprise kiss on the cheek from Horo, he was more than willing to stay put for the time being. Faust had done his best on their return to restrain the others from attacking Ren, but they somehow got past him. Morty had eventually calmed everyone down and had ushered everyone into the lounge to discuss what they hoped was a plan, particularly with the recent disappearance of Yoh.

"So, our game plan is?" Morty announced, beginning a rather heated discussion.

"We kill him."

"Who, Yoh?"

"NO! I mean Hao! The bastard's turned Yoh against us!"

"And then I think that Master Yoh will be very pissed off with us."

"For killing his boyfriend?"

"Who said he's Yoh's boyfriend?"

"You can't talk snow bunny!"

"I have a psycho boyfriend with a sharp spear. I am capable of getting him to use it."

"Which one? My Kwan Dao can only hit so many people at once."

"Gah! DIE!"

"Hello? Back to debate! About Hao's-take-over-world plan? And Yoh-the-traitor?"

"Yoh is NOT a traitor! He's under some kind of spell!"

"Are you suggesting that we didn't break it to begin with? And don't forget we still have that bitch from Hell to rescue still.."

"This is going very off track people."

"Ask the snow bunny! He's threatening to get his psychotic boyfriend to kill us all!"

"Okay, you are SO dead!"

"DIE! I'm gon"

"ENOUGH!" A sudden loud, piercing yell from Ski, sitting beside Morty, was enough to shock everyone into prompt silence. For about a minute, everyone simply kept quiet, too stunned to say anything.

"As I was saying," Ski eventually continued, " if you would just shut up and listen for a minute, I'll tell you why Hao wants me." (A/N: She secretly spoke with Ren earlier, and he gave her the low down.)

"Okay then.." Horo replied for everyone with a shrug. " Tell us what you know."

She took a deep breath, - and began.

"You see, I'm here for a reason. I came to find Anna."

"Why on Earth would you want to find that psyc"

"Be quiet! Truth is, Anna is my sister. " For a moment, Ski kept quiet as the new revelation picked up in an undercurrent of talking, everyone avidly discussing this new sensation. Finally, everyone seemed to settle long enough for her to continue, although her initial burst of confidence with the group seemed to have dampened down slightly.

"So...Anna is your...sister...How come she hasn't mentioned you before? "

"Because both of us, being shaman, although Anna's an itako, were chucked out by our parents due to the fact that they thought we were under some kind of demon possession...they aren't as shaman friendly where I come from. "

"And Hao wants you because..."

"Because, " Ski answered exasperatedly, "he was trying to blackmail Anna, so that she would help him with his master plan! What that is, I don't know, but what I do know, is that it involves Yoh. Very personally."

A silence settled over the room again, as the occupants figured out exactly what to say to this. Obviously, they had all known that Hao had been up to _something_. Now though, the pieces were slowly beginning to come together. It was Horo who answered for them however; summing up the debate with a single sentence.

"We need to find Anna."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eventually, having had enough, Ren slipped out, and headed towards the bathroom. Night had long since fallen, and he wanted a shower before going to bed.

Smirking slightly as he finished his shower, the Chinese stopped momentarily, aware of how much of a hot night it was. Still, he didn't let it bother him, slipping on his boxers and then his night robe, before heading back to his room.

Although recently, he wasn't sure whether he should class it as 'his' room, or 'our' room. Horo generally tended to spend most, if not every night with him, something that just seemed to be a prominent part of their love.

Even if Ren still had some trouble accepting every bit of their relationship. Some parts he just couldn't help denying.

Voices whispered inside rooms as he passed, recognisable ones in some cases and other not.

_The ghosts are restless tonight...Something must be up.._ He mused to himself, some slightly off-guard spirits overhead disturbed by his presence as he made his way through to the other end of the building. Sliding open the door, he wasn't surprised to find Horo Horo spread out on their bed, only just covered by the sheets and without his night robe, as it was such a hot night, and seemingly sound asleep.

Not to be the case, as Ren discovered when he sat down beside his boyfriend on the bed, and found azure blue eyes gazing at him.

"Hey...wondered where you'd got to."

"Escaping from the madness, and getting a much needed shower. Why, what have you been doing?" Golden eyes narrowed in interest, as he got up again, moving over to rummage in his drawer, finding numerous items belonging to Horo before eventually locating the aura disk - which had been safely stashed away after the first 'Hao incident'.

He missed the deep lustful look that had been thrown his way by Horo only minutes before. He hated to admit it, but Horo held a deep affection for the other shaman, up to the point where he really desperately wanted to make love to Ren.

Which he knew Ren would not approve of. The Chinese had been through a lot in his time, and trusting Horo with that kind of intimacy just wouldn't happen. But even so, the Aniu felt that he ought to tell Ren how he felt - but at that time he didn't feel ready enough. What if Ren rejected him for it? That was the last thing he wanted.

"It's too hot tonight." Ren suddenly commented from over beside the window.

"Huh, what?" Horo shook his head, clearing it of his foggy thoughts. "Oh, yeah, yeah.. Definitely."

"Hmm..."

"What you thinking about?"

"Which to kick out first. You or the sheets."

"Hey!"

Ren smirked in appreciation, pleased he still at least had his sense of sarcasm. He sighed a little bit, not noticing that Horo had slipped out of bed, and had wandered over to where he was knelt beside the drawers. His attention was caught, however, when the Aniu slid his arms around Ren's slender waist, pulling him back against his chest. Although he squirmed a bit, the Chinese shaman eventually gave up, embracing in the sense of just being held.

Strangely odd, but it really was too hot for such activities that night.

"Hn...Come on Horo, it's really too hot for that tonight...In fact, it's so warm, I think my brain is turning to mush." Ren protested, writhing a bit more in the other's embrace.

"Hmm...well there's an easy way to fix that.." His features contorted, mocking a serious, thoughtful look.

"Uh oh..." Ren muttered lightly under his breath. He was a little astounded when the other got up, moving round to face him and pulling the Chinese to his feet. Licking his lips, Horo pulled Ren closer, kissing him lightly; all aiming towards a distraction whilst his quick hands moved swiftly, undoing the tie to the other shaman's night robe. Before Ren clearly knew what was happening, Horo had undone his robe and practically gotten it off, hands working their way underneath; yet still kissing him senselessly.

Blinking lightly, the Chinese suddenly became aware of the fact that Horo himself was completely nude, and had gotten the other shaman down to his boxers. The aniu however, felt a slight hesitation when he tugged gently on the light fabric, eyes sliding up to meet Ren's golden ones.

"Hey, it's not that big a deal. It's not as if there's nothing either of us haven't seen. " Horo moved up from where he was knelt in front of Ren, kissing him lightly; trying to offer a sense of security to the shaman. It worked, as Ren returned the favour, beginning to probe with his tongue gently.

"Come on." Horo offered, turning back to the bed and outstretching a hand. He gently pulled the other back over the to bed, where further activities led to much more kissing, licking and suckling, before Horo eventually settled contentedly behind Ren, snuggled in lightly and one arm happily wound around the other shaman's slender waist.

It was only then that the Aniu began to realise how much he did want Ren. His mind was doing overload, and he took a moment to close his eyes and try to soothe his raging hormones. But subconsciously, he began to move his hips a little, the sensations from his lack of clothing and the thinness of Ren's only remaining piece of clothing beginning to turn him on. A lot. Little thrusts gradually got faster, and he found he had to bite back a moan. Throughout all of this, Ren somehow managed to keep himself from making any noise - allowing Horo the false pretence that his actions were going unnoticed.

Things suddenly got a whole lot hotter; the Aniu not noticing when the other shaman gradually began to move with him, both building up a steady rhythm together. Neither noticed anything, simply moving completely as one, whole and complete. Before long, Horo was continually moving and equally moaning as lightly as he could. The lack of noise didn't last long, - the continual thrusts and the almost near painful strain of his erection against Ren's tight ass was almost too much to bear, and before long, Horo found himself even closer towards the edge, until he couldn't hold back any longer. With a final, slightly louder moan, nuzzling himself into Ren's shoulder to minimise the noise, Horo came, spilling out over the other shaman's back and what little room there was between them.

A few, silent moments passed, Horo catching his breath, squirming a little in the uncomfortable stickiness, and Ren trying to ignore the equal pulsating heat of his own member. Eventually however, the Aniu moved, hands worming their way round his partner's waist and sneaking as gently as he could into Ren's boxers; grinning delightfully to himself when he heard a momentarily little moan from the other. His hands worked quickly, deciding that he'd made enough mess as it was, and it was time to get rid of those little black boxers. By now, he had Ren equally on the edge, and he moved as close as he could, hands playing, stroking, touching, feeling every little inch that he could reach of the gorgeous long member that was in front of him. It was enough, and Horo felt light shudders run through the other with a sudden, final moan as climax rushed through him.

For several minutes, both lay entangled together, the sheets warm and sticky with sweat and the results of their little session. Everything was still, the only sounds being the heavy breathing of both shaman, curled tightly around one another. Eventually however, despite how comfortable and warm he was, it was Ren who broke the heavy silence that had fallen over them.

"Horo...are you really expecting me to sleep like this?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shadows: oo 00 oo 00 oo 00 oo 00 oo 00 oo 00 oo 00 oo 00 oo 00 oo 00 oo 00 oo 00 oo 00 oo 00 oo 00 oo 00 oo 00 oo 00 oo 00 oo 00 oo 00 oo 00 oo 00 oo 00

Kitty: Don't mind her. She's a little shocked over the fact that she let Hao shag his little brother. (and it was very goddamn hard for us to write as well!) Anyway, hopefully more updates are coming soon, please bear with us! Long, lemony filled chapters take a while to get right...


End file.
